El Regreso del Muggle Sabueso
by zorry2000
Summary: Y la vida sigue. Luna y Rocky son ahora marido y mujer, pero vivieron muchas cosas antes de llegar al matrimonio. Ahora son felices, y verán que sus hijos también lo sean.
1. Capítulo uno: La Boda

EL REGRESO DEL MUGGLE SABUESO

Capitulo uno: La Boda

Nos hallamos en un bonito barrio de Liverpool. Una camioneta se detiene ante una linda casita de dos plantas, con pequeñas jardineras en las ventanas, cuyas flores son flanqueadas por unos curiosos bonsai; que parece que se mueven solos al acercárseles las aves. Del vehículo descienden dos parejas, elegantemente vestidas: Los Potter, conformada por Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley; y los Weasley, integrada por Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger; esta última esperando su segundo bebé.

— ¿Es aquí? — preguntó Ron —. No me parece el hogar de un sabueso y una bruja.

— Pero definitivamente sí es el hogar de Luna y Rocky — comentó Hermione señalando a las jardineras —. Miren. Sólo a ellos se les pudo ocurrir poner a sauces boxeadores enanos a cuidar sus flores.

En ese momento vieron a un pajarito esquivando por poco un buen golpe de uno de los arbolillos. Luego de reírse ante la ocurrencia de sus anfitriones, caminaron por las baldosas de la entrada rumbo a la puerta. Harry y Ginny se adelantaron, mientras Ron ayudaba a Hermione a caminar más despacio. A pesar de que estaba en su tercer mes, el pelirrojo no quería arriesgarse a un accidente, y cuidaba de su castaña esposa tanto como ella lo permitía.

— Ron no exageres — le decía ella —, puedo caminar sola, de veras.

— Nada de eso — replicaba él —. Dije que te cuidaría más que cuando tuvimos a Helm, porque quiero que estés bien y que no sufras lo mismo que pasaste con la pequeña.

— ¿Pequeña? — dijo la castaña recordando — ¡Pero si pesaba como siete libras cuando nació! No me digas que eso es pequeño. Y si este bebé está igual…

Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor de tan solo pensarlo. Ron se rió un poco con el gesto, para luego ponerse serio.

— Por eso te voy a cuidar más Herm, te voy a consentir como nunca.

La castaña sonrió ante la afirmación. Cierto era que Ron exageraba, pero a ella le encantaban todos los detalles con los que el pelirrojo la obsequiaba. Mientras, Harry ya había hecho sonar el timbre, y junto con Ginny escuchaban intrigados el alboroto que se oía tras la puerta de la casa. Un minuto después, la puerta se abrió; y los chicos pensaron que estaba encantada puesto que no vieron a nadie. Harry iba a dar un paso adentro, cuando Ginny lo detuvo.

— Un momento Harry. Mira.

Harry bajó la vista hacia el piso, y vio con sorpresa que quien abrió era el hijo más pequeño de Luna y Rocky; Raymond Dawson II, a quien solían llamar pequeño Ray. El chiquillo se les quedó mirando, y quitándose el chupete de la boca los saludó.

— Hoda — dijo el niño, que ya los conocía — ¿Cómo 'tan?

— Hola pequeño — contestó Harry —, muy bien gracias. Venimos a ver a tu papá y a tu mamá, ¿están adentro?

— Dí — contestó Ray —, pasen pod favod.

Los cuatro entraron al recibidor, y se quedaron parados de la impresión. Aquello era un verdadero caos, aunque bastante controlado. Veían pasar por todos lados a los otros dos hijos de la pareja, y en momentos Luna y Rocky en persona pasaban por delante de ellos aparentemente sin notar que estaban ahí. Iban y venían por la casa, diciéndose recordatorios de lo que necesitaban llevar.

— ¡Luna, mi amor! ¿Tienes mis gemelos? — decía el sabueso, que se abrochaba la camisa caminando.

— ¡Sí cielo, aquí están! — le contestó la rubia, pasando descalza frente a Hermione y dejándole los gemelos en la mano, al parecer sin fijarse en lo que hacía. La castaña se quedó impávida — ¿Y tú no has visto mis zapatillas plateadas? Las que hacen juego con tus ojos.

— Ya las tengo mamá — dijo su hija Selene, pasando delante de Ron y colgándole el par del brazo que tenía libre. EL pelirrojo iba a decir algo pero sólo alcanzó a ver a la adolescente subir a las habitaciones del segundo piso.

— Gracias hija, eres un ángel — dijo Luna, pasando nuevamente y, quitándole los zapatos a Ron; siguió los pasos de su hija.

— Ah, aquí están, qué bueno — dijo Rocky, pasando en sentido contrario y recogiendo los gemelos de la mano de Hermione —. ¡Rick, no te olvides de traer las cámaras, la mágica de tu madre y la mía!

— Claro que no papá, ya las tengo listas — dijo el aludido, apareciendo entre las parejas salido de alguna parte no vista por las jóvenes parejas. El chico pasó hacia la cocina, no sin antes dejar colgadas las cámaras del brazo de Harry. Ginny se empezaba a reír, pero su risa se cortó al sentir un sombrero caer en su cabeza, el cual había dejado Rocky al pasar otra vez.

— ¡Amor, tu sombrero está acá abajo, ya no revuelvas el armario! — gritó el sabueso al pie de la escalera.

Los chicos se miraron con duda, no sabían si llamar o no la atención de sus amigos, por temor a provocar un caos mayor. De repente, los sobresaltó el sonido de un silbato de policía, soplado con mucha fuerza por Ray, quien se había quedado parado con ellos. Al instante, la casa se calmó, y Rocky; quien se dirigía a la cocina, giró sobre sí mismo y, por fin; les sonrió a sus visitantes.

— ¡Amigos, qué bueno que ya estén aquí! — les dijo gustoso y abrazándolos a todos, saludó de mano a ellos y con un beso en la mano a ellas. Los años no le habían quitado los finos modales. Luego se dirigió a su hijo —. Ray, no me avisaste que ya estaban aquí nuestras visitas hijo, la próxima vez, silba más fuerte por favor.

Los invitados reprimieron una carcajada, mientras el pequeño cambiaba su silbato por su chupete y se encogía de hombros, para luego irse escaleras arriba.

— Aahh… — dijo Rocky viendo a su hijo subir —. Es maravilloso tener como hijo al único sabueso –mago del mundo. Pero bueno, pasen y tomen asiento, les ofrezco una bebida mientras…

Rocky fue interrumpido por Luna, quien bajó corriendo la escalera con una agilidad pasmosa, que no tenía cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts (solía tropezarse muy seguido), y venía dando voces de alegría.

— ¡Ya viene, ya está lista! Hola chicos ¡Ya, ya es hora! ¡Alista las cámaras, quiero una foto!

La singular pareja tomó las cámaras del brazo de Harry, como si siempre hubieran sabido que estaban ahí; y se alistaron para las fotos. Entonces, la novia hizo su aparición en lo alto de la escalera: Era Alanna, la sobrina sabueso de Rocky; a quien el sabueso había tomado bajo su protección y tutoría al morir su prima y su esposo en un accidente. La chica tenía veintiún años, pero era bastante madura para su edad, pues Rocky y Luna se habían encargado de su educación, y nunca permitieron que las malas compañías influyeran en ella. Cuando quedó huérfana tenía doce años, y era una chiquilla rebelde, grosera y soberbia. Pero eso había quedado atrás. Ahora era una hermosa señorita, a punto de unirse con un joven prominente, de buena familia, y curiosamente, mago.

La chica bajó despacio, como si disfrutara el momento. Se veía muy bella, pues su vestido tenía un corte bastante moderno, con un solo tirante y ajustado al cuerpo. Parecía un vestido de coctel, al cual le habían agregado la cola y el velo.

— Está hermosa — dijo Ginny en tono romántico —. Qué buen gusto tienes Luna.

— Gracias. — dijo la rubia —, pero sinceramente, el mérito es de Alanna, ella lo rediseñó de unos dibujos míos, y luego lo mandamos a hacer.

— Qué feliz se le ve — comentó Hermione —. Espero que siga así siempre.

— Lo será — dijo Rocky —. Si no, su esposo se las verá conmigo.

Ron se rió discretamente con el comentario, y fue callado por un codazo de Hermione. La novia llegó ante ellos y los saludó ruborizada.

— Tío Rocky, tía Luna; señores Weasley, señores Potter, por favor díganme, ¿cómo me veo?

Los hombres silbaron con admiración, mientras sus parejas le sonreían con aprobación. La novia comenzó a pasar su ramo de una mano a la otra, mientras que secaba a soplidos el sudor de la mano libre. A los amigos les recordaba a Luna de joven.

— Gr-gracias a todos — dijo Alanna —. E-estoy un poquito nerviosa.

— Es normal — dijo Hermione —, a nosotras nos pasó lo mismo Alanna. Pero también es el momento más dichoso de la vida de toda mujer jovencita, así que olvida los nervios y déjalos aquí en casa, o no te dejarán entrar a la iglesia si los llevas.

— Así es Alanna — dijo Luna sonriendo —. Por culpa de esos nervios traicioneros estuve a punto de no casarme con tu tío. ¿Lo recuerdan chicas?

— Cómo olvidarlo — dijo Ginny nostálgica —, si fue toda una aventura.

— ¿Nos lo contarán alguna vez mamá? — preguntaron Rick y Selene, reuniéndose con ellos.

— Tal vez — contestó el sabueso por ella —. Y si no, pueden leerla en mis memorias.

— ¡Ah, papá! — dijeron los chicos, causando la risa de todos.

— No le crean hijos — dijo Luna en voz baja —, yo se las cuento en la primera oportunidad, ¿sí?

Los adolescentes asintieron sonriendo. Su madre era siempre más consentidora que su padre.

— Bueno — dijo Rocky, revisando su reloj —, es hora de irnos. Si ya están listos, subamos a las camionetas. ¿Y Ray? ¿Ray, dónde estás hijo?

El silbato volvió a sonar, esta vez a espaldas de Rocky. Inexplicablemente, el niño parecía llevafr ya un buen rato entre los adultos, sin que ellos se percataran.

— ¿James? ¿Helm? — dijo el pequeño, preguntando por los hijos de las parejas amigas de sus padres.

— Ellos llegarán a la iglesia pequeño Ray — le dijo Harry alzándolo en brazos —. Los van a llevar más tarde, ahora están arreglándose en la Madriguera.

— Quedo id a da Madigueda — contestó Ray —. Allá se puede jugad

— Después de la iglesia hijo — le dijo su padre —, allá será la fiesta, y podrás jugar mucho con ellos.

— Meno — dijo Ray — ¿Ya nos mamos?


	2. Capítulo dos: Desaparición

EL REGRESO DEL MUGGLE SABUESO

Capitulo dos: Desaparición

— …Y así, por las leyes de Dios y de los hombres, en la investidura que la Iglesia me confiere, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

La alegría se desbordaba a cada paso que daba la joven pareja recién casada. Todos los presentes aprovechaban su paso lento por el pasillo de la iglesia, para acercarse a prodigarles saludos, abrazos y felicitaciones. La novia recibía con gusto todas estas expresiones de afecto, pero a la vez buscaba a alguien con la mirada, por encima de las cabezas de los presentes; hasta que sonrió al localizarlos. Al final de la larga fila de invitados, estaban sus tíos; Luna y Rocky, esperando pacientemente su turno de abrazar a la feliz pareja, acompañados por sus hijos y sus amigos; los Potter y los Weasley.

— ¡Hija! ¡Felicidades! — gritó Luna visiblemente emocionada — ¡Amor mío, no sabes cómo te vamos a extrañar!

— Gracias tía Luna — dijo Alanna —, gracias por todo, sobre todo por soportarme mis desplantes y aceptarme como soy.

— Sobrina mía — dijo Rocky, dándose importancia —, ahora vas a volar tú sola, pero quiero que tengas siempre presente que estaremos a tu lado toda la vida. Siempre podrás contar con nosotros; y tener la confianza de… de que…

No pudo seguir. La emoción lo envolvió por completo y una lágrima se asomó a sus ojos, que para disimularla se abrazó con fuerza a su sobrina, quien también lloraba de emoción.

— Gr-gracias tío Rocky — dijo entre sollozos —. Les prometo no defraudarlos nunca, y seguir siendo siempre una hija para ustedes.

Harry y Ron se emocionaron también, tanto que ya se estaban olvidando que Luna les había pedido que tomaran fotografías de ellos junto a la pareja; cosa que terminaron haciendo Ginny y Hermione. Luego, Rocky se dirigió al novio.

— Pues, qué te digo ahora, muchacho. Te llevas una parte de nuestras vidas a la tuya, pero me alegra mucho que nos hayas permitido conocerte. Mi sobrina no se merecía a cualquiera como esposo; tenía que ser un hombre completo. Y a decir verdad, te ganaste el nombramiento a pulso. Sé que no fue fácil hijo, pero verás que valió la pena. Bienvenido a la familia.

— Gracias señor Dawson — contestó el joven, un poco cohibido. Rocky siempre le había inspirado gran respeto —. Seré el mejor hombre para Alanna, y no los defraudaré.

— Lo sé hijo, lo sé — dijo Rocky, convencido.

Al llegar a la Madriguera, que los señores Weasley habían ofrecido amablemente para celebrar la fiesta; todo era algarabía y felicidad. El festejo duró hasta muy tarde, y los novios, junto con todos los invitados, tanto magos como muggles y sabuesos; se retiraron encantados de las atenciones y el cuidado de toda la fiesta, quedando solamente las tres parejas y sus hijos. Los otros Weasley se retiraron a dormir, para hacer limpieza al día siguiente; y nuestros amigos se habían acomodado para hacer sobremesa. El pequeño Ray era vigilado por sus hermanos, mientras jugaba con James, hijo de Harry y Ginny; y Helm, hija de Ron y Hermione. Cierto que eran un poco mayores que Ray, pero lo compensaba el hecho de que les llevaba ventaja por ser un Mago-sabueso. Hubo un momento en que James, Helm y Ray jugaban con la snitch dorada que Harry le había regalado a su hijo, y la pequeña esfera dorada fue a esconderse debajo de la mesa de los adultos. Ray se acercó y le dijo a Ron al oído.

— Don ¿me deja sacad la snitch de bajo da mesa? Pod favod.

— Claro Ray, lo que quieras — contestó el pelirrojo, haciendo ademán de levantrarse.

— Gacias — dijo el pequeño, y diciendo y haciendo; tomó una pata de la silla y la levantó junto con Ron para asomarse bajo el mantel, provocando que la snitch saliera volando otra vez. Ray soltó la silla, y casi tira a Ron al piso, cosa que los otros hallaron bastante divertida. Rocky sonrió, pero ante la mirada de desaprobación de Luna, llamó a su hijo para reprenderlo.

— ¡Raymond, ven aquí! — gritó el sabueso. El niño dejó de inmediato lo que hacía, y se acercó a su padre — ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que hiciste, jovencito? Pide disculpas al señor Weasley, anda.

— Peddón Don —dijo el niño, luego corrigió —, digo, señod Weasley.

— Está bien Ray, no pasa nada. Ve a jugar — contestó el pelirrojo, aún sorprendido por la fuerza del pequeño. El chico pidió permiso con la vista a su padre, quien asintió con la cabeza, y salió disparado a donde lo esperaban los otros niños.

— Por favor Ron, disculpa a mi hijo — decía Luna roja de pena —, es que aún no conoce bien su fuerza de sabueso, y…

— Ya pasó Luna, no importa — dijo Hermione sonriéndole —. No pasó ningún accidente, y el niño no se lastimó.

— ¡Hey, y yo qué! — dijo Ron fingiendo enfado —. Yo también estoy bien ¿eh? Aunque a nadie le interese.

— Ron, sé realista — le contestó su castaña esposa —, tú juegas quidditch casi todos los días con Harry, eres un atleta que se ha caído de su escoba de más altura que la de esta casa. No me digas que te vas a morir si un niño pequeño te tira.

— Un niño que puede cargar a dos adultos — apuntó Ron con sarcasmo —, no lo olvides.

Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia. Así, la plática se desvió hacia los hijos de todos.

— De verdad — decía Hermione —, nuestros hijos han sido una verdadera bendición.

— Ay, sí — dijo Luna —. No sabes cómo deseaba tener uno con Rocky cuando éramos novios, y vivía en Hogsmeade.

— ¡LUNA! — gritó la castaña — ¡Eso no lo sabía! ¿Acaso Rocky y tu…?

— Bueno… algunas veces… en su casa… en Hogsmeade… — dijo Luna con picardía, ante lo que Rocky se rió — Rocky fue… mi primera vez…

— ¡Guau! — dijo Ron —. De lo que se entera uno yendo a las bodas.

— ¿Entonces, por eso te desaparecías cuando íbamos a Hogsmeade de compras, cuando nos decías que se te había olvidado algo? — preguntó Ginny, interesadísima en el tema.

— Pues… sí, así era — dijo Luna sonriendo al recordar —. Y fueron las tardes más bellas de mi vida… El vernos, el tocarnos…Los besos, los abrazos…

— Ya, ya basta Luna — interrumpió Ron — ¿No ves que nos estás antojando?

Todos rieron, tanto por el comentario como por la cara que puso Hermione, entre apenada y molesta con Ron; quien también estaba colorado.

— Todo eso es verdad — apuntó Rocky —. Y pensar que Luna y yo estuvimos cerca de no llegar a ser la familia que somos ahora.

— Oye Rocky — dijo Harry —. Nunca nos has contado esa parte de su vida. ¿Cómo fue que Luna y tú llegaron al matrimonio? Cierto que nos invitaron, pero nunca hemos sabido cómo se reunieron, luego de haberse separado tras la batalla con "ya saben quién".

— Es largo de contar — dijo Rocky nostálgico —, y es un poco… eh… delicado. No sé si Luna quiera…

— Está bien cielo — dijo la rubia —, me parece que nuestros amigos pueden saberlo ya. Estoy lista para revelarlo.

— ¿Estás segura corazón? — preguntó Rocky algo dudoso —. No quiero que el recuerdo te duela otra vez.

— No dolerá, amor. Creo que ya lo superé — dijo Luna con decisión, mirando a Ginny. La pelirroja era la única que sabía a qué se refería.

— Bueno — dijo el sabueso suspirando —, está bien. Amigos, ésta es la historia de nuestro reencuentro. Algunas partes las saben, otras no las sabían; así que vayan atando cabos y verán que todo tuvo su razón de ser.

_LA DESAPARICIÓN DE ROCKY_

Todo comenzó después de la derrota de Lord Voldemort. El padre de Luna decidió sacarla del colegio, por temor a que pudiera morir a manos de algún mortífago vengativo, pues saben de sobra que los que lucharon contra ustedes no eran los únicos en el mundo. Hay miles y miles en todas partes, y hay que tener mucho cuidado aún con ellos, hasta que desaparezcan por completo habrá paz en el mundo mágico. Ésa era la misión de mi finado padre, por la que había comenzado a luchar junto con nosotros, sus hijos.

Cuando se dio la lucha entre Harry y Voldemort, nosotros los sabuesos estábamos también luchando por llegar a ayudarles a ustedes, pero no contábamos con que los mortífagos aprenderían a utilizar armas blancas y de fuego, con las cuales nos enfrentaron; y nos hicieron retroceder, impidiéndonos llegar a tiempo donde ustedes estaban lidiando contra los mortífagos más fuertes.

También entre los nuestros se dieron muchas bajas, y hubo un momento en que creí que entre los muertos estaban mi padre y mis hermanos. Uno de los heridos más graves alcanzó a decirme algo importante, antes de caer en coma: Dijo que a mi familia y a mi nos buscaban para matarnos, pues como éramos considerados los líderes de los sabuesos; pensaron que así se rendirían los que quedaban dejándoles paso libre para esclavizar a los magos que se les interpusieran, y me aconsejó que nos ocultáramos hasta que la amenaza pasara.

Luego me enteré de que Luna había sido herida, y llevada al hospital mágico de San Mungo, el cual me dio trabajo encontrar. Pude llegar hasta la cama de Luna, a quien mantenían dormida para que sanara mejor, y me aseguré de que estuviera bien cuidada, pues me imaginé que muchos mortífagos sabrían de mi relación con ella, y podrían intentar atacarla para llegar a mí. Por eso fue que elaboré un plan, en el que sabía que me jugaba mucho, inclusive el amor de Luna. Lo que hice fue fingir la muerte de mi familia, y la mía propia. Al hacerlo, consciente de que ese secreto no iba a durar para siempre; le dejé dicho a un confiable amigo de la familia que, en el momento adecuado; le dijera la verdad a alguno de ustedes, incluso a Luna, pero desgraciadamente mi amigo murió a manos de los mortífagos, llevándose el secreto con él. Yo no lo sabía, pues ya me había puesto en marcha, ocultando a mis hermanos y a mi padre, quien estaba mortalmente herido.

Mientras tanto, Luna se recuperaba de sus heridas. A la primera persona que vio al despertarse, fue a su padre, fue él quien se encargó de decirle la noticia de mi probable muerte; pues había escuchado algo por los pasillos del hospital.

— ¡Luna, hija, qué bueno que despertaste! — fue lo primero que le dijo — ¿Cómo te sientes, te duele algo, necesitas que traiga alguna cosa?

— N-no, na-da, gracias ¿papá? — respondió Luna todavía somnolienta — ¿Q-qué haces a-aquí? ¿C-cómo supiste…?

— ¿Qué estabas aquí? — la interrumpió el señor Lovegood —. Pues sinceramente, no sé cómo. Hace poco llegó una carta a la casa, que alguien echó por debajo de la puerta. No tenía remitente, solamente decía que la situación con los mortífagos estaba controlada, pero que te habían lastimado y que probablemente te estuvieran atendiendo aquí. Así que vine corriendo a verte. Mira, ésta es la carta.

— Ah… Ro-Rocky — dijo Luna mirando la carta —. E-esta letra… es de… Rocky, papá. ¿Sab-sabes a-algo d-de él?

— Ah, ese chico — contestó su padre, bajando la vista —. Bueno… hija, tengo algo que decirte. Y la verdad… no creo que te guste, pero debes saberlo.

— ¿Q-qué es? — dijo Luna alarmándose e intentando sentarse — ¿Papá, le p-pasó algo a Rocky? ¡Dime qué pasa papá, ne-cesito saberlo!

— Bueno, tal parece que ese chico era bien conocido por los magos, y…

— ¿Era? ¿Qué p-pasa papá, q-qué le pa-pasó a-a Rocky?

— ¡Bueno hija, no te alteres, te vas a hacer daño!

— ¡HABLA YA PAPÁ, POR FAVOR!

— Está bien hija, lo haré. Resulta que, en una visita que hice a la cafetería escuché su nombre de un par de enfermeras, y decían que… que… Rocky, pues… a-aparentemente… murió.

En este punto, Luna ya estaba paralizada de espanto, y sin responder se desmayó de la impresión.


	3. Capítulo tres: Vidas Nuevas

EL REGRESO DEL MUGGLE SABUESO

Capitulo tres: Vidas nuevas

— ¡Caray, eso fue fuerte! — dijo Ron sorprendido —. Debiste pensar que se acababa el mundo, ¿verdad Luna?

— Sí — contestó la rubia —. Me dolió aún más que las heridas de la batalla. Pero aún faltaba lo peor.

— ¿Hay más? — preguntó Harry— ¿Ese dolor no era ya suficiente?

— Ya decía yo que no todos ustedes tenían conocimiento de todos los hechos — dijo Rocky —. Paciencia amigo, voy a continuar contando.

_LA NUEVA VIDA DE LUNA_

Al despertar de su desmayo, Luna se sentía aturdida, pero pudo ver que, aparte de su padre; también la acompañaban Ginny, Hermione y dos sanadores que no dejaban de revisar su estado con sus varitas. Cuando la vieron despierta, salieron argumentando que checarían las revisiones. Creyendo que había sido un mal sueño, Luna empezó a hacer preguntas.

— ¿Q-qué me pasó? P-papá, soñé q-que me decías… que Rocky… que Rocky está…

— Rocky ya no está Luna — le dijo la pelirroja —. Ahora descansa, estás muy agitada y puede hacerte daño.

— ¿N-no está? — dijo Luna confundida —. N-no, no es v-verdad…

— Bueno, pues… — comenzó a decir la castaña —. Esa es la versión que sabemos amiga. Rocky desapareció luego de la batalla. Lo buscamos por todos lados, pero nadie nos dio razón de él.

— Sólo pudimos averiguar algo — continuó Ginny —. Había alguien, un sabueso amigo de Rocky; quien probablemente supiera algo, pero desafortunadamente murió por las heridas del combate antes de que pudiéramos hablarle.

— Y todos a quienes preguntamos coincidieron en decir que seguramente estaba muer… muer… — dijo Hermione, pero un sollozo no la dejó continuar. Se dio media vuelta para tratar de controlarse, y no llorar delante de Luna.

— Él te amaba Luna — dijo Ginny, bajando la mirada —, y creo que se sacrificó por todos los magos, pero más por ti. Recuerda que decía que siempre te cuidaría y que nadie te haría daño con él cerca.

— ¿Pero ahora, quién me cuidará como él? — dijo la rubia comenzando a llorar — Ahora estoy sola…

— No cariño — dijo el señor Lovegood —. Ahora estoy yo. Sé que no es lo mismo, pero yo te cuidaré en adelante. Lo que sí te diré con seguridad es que no seguirás en Hogwarts.

— ¡¿CCÓOOOMOOOO?! — dijeron las tres chicas a un tiempo.

— P-pero papá — dijo Luna desesperada —, n-no me puedo ir. Mis estudios no han terminado, y…

— Pero nada — dijo su padre tajante —. Ya has hecho mucho por este colegio, y mira cómo has quedado. No quiero perderte, hija, compréndelo. No quiero ni pensar en qué te pasaría si a los mortífagos que quedan les da por atacar de nuevo. No hija, tú vienes conmigo. Yo trataré de enseñarte algunas cosas más, y me ayudarás con la edición de El Quisquilloso. Ya vuelvo, iré a ver cómo saliste en tu revisión, a ver si ya puedo llevarte a casa.

Cuando el señor Lovegood salió, a las chicas les brotaron las lágrimas de impotencia y coraje. Luna no podía hacer nada contra la voluntad de su padre, y Hermione y Ginny perderían a una amiga excepcional. Prometiéndose mutuamente el estar en contacto continuo, las tres se tomaron las manos, haciendo un pacto de amistad. Luna dejó sus manos hasta arriba, y se quedó mirando el anillo con el que Rocky le pidiera matrimonio.

A petición de Luna, sólo las chicas fueron a despedirla a la estación de trenes. Hermione y Ginny permanecieron mucho rato en el andén, hasta que no pudieron ver más la ventanilla donde Luna se asomaba, despidiéndose con una mano y secándose las lágrimas con la otra. Desde ahora, comenzaría una nueva vida para ella.

Mientras Luna viajaba, yo me encontraba aún en Londres, ocultando a mi familia de los mortífagos que andaban tras nosotros. No se imaginan la cantidad de seguidores que Voldemort aún tiene dispersos por el mundo, ni lo que han aprendido a hacer para controlar o eliminar magos y sabuesos. Muchos de ellos no se creyeron la historia de nuestra muerte, y continuaron buscándonos por todas partes, haciendo embrujos de la verdad para sacarles a los magos que nos conocían nuestro paradero. Mataron a muchos por eso, pero fueron muy valientes, pues preferían morir a que la causa por la que luchamos fuera vencida. Eso me hizo pensar en que, con el afán de encontrarnos; podrían incluso buscarlos a ustedes y a Luna, y hacerles daño torturándolos para que les dijeran nuestro escondite. Eso no podía permitirlo.

Viendo esto, comenzamos a viajar por Europa buscando refugio. Un día, contacté a unos magos amigos que lograron huir a América, y vivían en Estados Unidos, justamente en Nueva York. Dijeron que podían refugiar a dos de nosotros, y de inmediato pensé en mis hermanos pequeños, los gemelos. Hablé con ellos, hice los trámites necesarios cambiando sus nombres, y los llevé hasta aquella ciudad, dejando a mi padre, quien seguía convaleciente, oculto junto con mi hermana mayor en un pequeño cuarto alquilado en Liverpool.

— Bueno chicos — les dije a mis hermanos al dejarlos en su nuevo hogar —, ha llegado la hora de partir. Sean buenos y cuídense el uno al otro, tal y como papá nos enseñó.

— Robert — me dijo mi hermana Jean — ¿Verdad que volveremos a estar juntos algún día?

— ¿Y que papá estará sano otra vez? — preguntó Dean, mi hermano. Ellos no me decían Rocky aún.

— Chicos — les contesté —, para serles sincero, no lo sé. No puedo hacerles promesas en el aire que no sé si podré cumplirles, pero lo que sí puedo decirles es que, mientras viva, ustedes estarán seguros y nadie se meterá entre nosotros.

Ellos me abrazaron tristes, pues no querían dejarme ir; pero sabían que era inevitable, y hoy aún creo que ellos estaban seguros de que nos reuniríamos todos algún día. Ese mismo día, viajé de vuelta con mi padre y mi hermana Donna, a seguir cuidándolos y manteniendo alejados de Luna a los mortífagos que pudieran buscarla. Al llegar a su lado, me llevé la fatal noticia de que mi padre estaba agonizando, su estado de salud se deterioró más durante mi ausencia, y mi hermana no pudo hacer nada por él. Desafortunadamente, nos tocó a nosotros verlo morir, aunque siento que esperó mi regreso, porque sus últimos deseos fueron que siguiéramos adelante con la lucha, que reuniera otra vez a la familia y que buscara a la mujer dueña de mi corazón: Luna.

Después de sepultarlo, Mi hermana decidió seguir adelante por su cuenta. Viajó a Nueva York para localizar a mis hermanos, pero ellos ya no estaban con la familia que los acogió. Se habían independizado tiempo atrás. A Donna no le quedó de otra que hacer lo mismo, y tomó un trabajo para poder comer y mantenerse. Yo hice lo mismo aquí, y tomé un trabajo en la policía de Londres como mi padre. Al poco tiempo ascendí a detective, y eso me permitió viajar, por lo que ahora podría dedicarme a buscar a Luna, sin desatender mi trabajo.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, y un año después Luna se hizo reportera de la publicación de su padre, por lo que viajaba mucho para traer buenas noticias que vendieran muchos ejemplares. Lo que yo no sabía era que también lo hacía para buscarme, puesto que algo dentro de ella le decía constantemente que yo estaba vivo en alguna parte. Esos viajes hicieron que conociera gente de todo tipo, y entre ellos varios hombres que la pretendieron y con los que salió en algunas citas. La última de esas citas fue la que hizo que muchas cosas cambiaran.

Ustedes siguieron en Hogwarts, y luego de graduarse siguieron con sus relaciones, que tuvieron sus altas y bajas; dadas sus diferentes vocaciones. Harry y Hermione, a ustedes les atrajo sobremanera el ser aurores; para ayudar a la causa que nos unía. Ginny y Ron, a ustedes les atrajo más el deporte, y se volvieron jugadores profesionales de quidditch. Estas actividades tan dispares los alejaron un poco, y fue en una pelea de ustedes con sus parejas que se dio un encuentro peculiar. Ignoro las razones que los distanciaron, pero sé por mis hermanos en dónde terminaron yendo a parar.

Por diferentes motivos, tú Harry acompañaste a Ron a Nueva York, porque habría una gran exhibición de deportes mágicos y estarían muchas estrellas de quidditch que Ron admiraba entonces. Te decidiste a ir porque estabas peleado con Ginny, y Ron se iba porque a su vez él y Hermione estaban enojados y dejaron de hablarse. Lo que ninguno sabía era que tú, Hermione, habías viajado con Ginny a Nueva York, porque viste en El Profeta un anuncio sobre un diplomado en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y querías enterarte bien para ver si te convenía, a la vez que te alejabas un poco de Ron. Como Ginny estaba molesta con Harry, aceptó ir contigo, y llamaste a Luna para decirle que no ibas a estar en casa para que no enviase lechuzas. Luna ya había aprendido a usar el celular, y te preguntó a dónde iban a ir, y se alegró de que fuera a Nueva York , porque ella estaría por allá también en una investigación periodística. Fieles a su palabra, ustedes chicas nunca se dejaban de comunicar.

Por esos días, Luna seguía la pista de una cadena de asaltos a magos y brujas, que eran atacados con un patrón raro: El modus operandi era muy parecido al ataque de un sabueso. Luna pensó que quizá podría hallar una pista de mi paradero. Allá fue donde pasó todo.


	4. Capítulo cuatro: Bajos Instintos

EL REGRESO DEL MUGGLE SABUESO

Capitulo cuatro: Bajos Instintos

— Sí. Recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó esa tarde — dijo Harry recordando —. Fue muy extraño, pero ahora que lo pienso; qué bueno que sucedió así.

— Ay sí — dijo Ron haciendo muecas —, a mí aún me duele aquí…

— ¡Ronald, no hables de bulto; que me dan náuseas! — dijo Hermione a su esposo, haciendo ademanes de vomitar sobre él.

— ¡Herm, no seas asquerosa, nos dolerá el estómago a todos! — dijo Ginny a su amiga, imitando sus gestos. Harry, Luna y Rocky reían divertidos.

— ¡Ay chicos! — dijo Luna aguantándose la risa — Y pensar que por una insignificancia se enojaron al punto de separarse. Nunca me los había imaginado separados, tenían que ser el uno para el otro.

— Cierto — dijo Ginny —. Qué bueno que me di cuenta a tiempo que no podría vivir sin Harry.

— Y yo sin Herm — dijo Ron —. Me sentiría incompleto sin ella. Con todo y su carácter.

— Bueno, ya voy a seguir contándoles — dijo Rocky calmando su risa.

— Oye amor — le dijo Luna de repente —, por favor, déjame continuar contando a mi. Quiero hacerlo.

— ¿Seguro cielo? — dijo el sabueso algo inseguro — Quizá no debieras…

— No amor. Estoy lista — dijo la rubia, resuelta —. Quiero deshacerme de esos fantasmas que me atormentan. Por favor, ¿sí?

— ¿Qué fantasmas? — preguntó Hermione.

— Bueno — dijo la rubia con un suspiro —. Verás, hasta ahora he vivido con un secreto. Un secreto que me pesa todavía, porque significó el haberles mentido a ti, a Ron y a Harry; además de involucrar sin querer a Ginny.

— ¿Es cierto amor? — le preguntó Harry a su esposa — ¿Es verdad que me escondiste algo?

Ginny iba a contestar, pero Luna no la dejó.

— No la regañes Harry. La culpa es toda mía, yo fui quien le pidió guardar silencio, incluso contigo. Ya es hora de agradecérselo, contando la verdad. Gracias por todo amiga.

— No tienes que agradecer — dijo Ginny aliviada —. Lo hice por ti, amiga; y sé que tú lo harías también por cualquiera de nosotros.

— ¿Bueno y a qué verdad se refieren? — preguntó Ron.

— A la verdad sobre lo que sucedió en Nueva York — dijo Rocky —. La razón que generó todo.

— Antes que nada — continuó Luna —, quiero que sepan que me siento mal por habérselos escondido. No me sentía bien, luché mucho conmigo misma para asimilarlo; sobre todo cuando Rocky lo supo. Fui cobarde, no quería que me juzgaran, quería estar siempre con ustedes. Tenía miedo de perderlos a todos, por eso lo oculté. Pero ahora ya me siento liberada, y quiero de verdad que lo sepan. Después podrán decirme todo lo que quieran, pero por favor, por ahora escúchenme, ¿sí?

Ron, Hermione y Harry se miraron con duda, para luego asentir. Todos guardaron silencio para que la rubia iniciara su relato.

— Bueno, pues empezaré con una verdad que me ha dolido mucho… Chicos, perdónenme por haberles mentido. Sobre Nueva York, les diré que no es cierto que fui solamente asaltada y golpeada como ustedes creían hasta ahora. Yo… yo fui…fui violada.

No hubo palabras durante un largo minuto. Todos, excepto Ginny y Rocky miraban a Luna, quien había cerrado los ojos para poder hablar con un poco de tranquilidad. La primera en reaccionar fue la castaña.

— ¿Pe-pero cómo…? —atinó a decir — ¿Cómo es que no lo dijiste? ¿Por qué nos dijiste que te asaltaron? ¿Por q-qué Luna?

— Hermione, cálmate — le dijo la pelirroja —, le puede hacer daño a tu bebé. Tranquila, deja que Luna hable.

— ¿Y tú Ginevra, por qué lo ocultaste? — decía la castaña nerviosa y enfadada — ¿No ves que pudimos hacer algo más?

— Fue por eso que lo oculté — dijo Luna al fin —. Lo que menos quería era que les hicieran daño. El tipo ese decía conocerlos, y me amenazó con lastimarlos si no hacía lo que me decía. Además, tenía miedo. Mucho miedo de que me marginaran, de que me vieran diferente, de que Rocky me abandonara.

Las lágrimas empezaban a asomar a los ojos de la rubia, pero haciendo un esfuerzo, se controló. Hermione se tranquilizó también, luego de que Ron la abrazara.

— Luna, ¿de veras quieres continuar? —dijo el sabueso abrazando a su esposa —. La verdad, no creo…

— Gracias corazón — dijo Luna —, De verdad estoy bien. Nuestros amigos merecen saber la verdad, y quiero que la sepan —. Luna se calmó; y tomando un poco de aire; continuó la narración.

_UN RECUERDO DOLOROSO_

Como dijo Rocky, me encontraba investigando sobre una serie de asaltos a magos y brujas, algunos habían llegado a un alto grado de violencia física y, en el caso de algunas brujas; hasta el abuso sexual. El antecedente había sucedido en Londres, y al preguntar en el Ministerio de Magia sobre el seguimiento de los casos dados allá, lo único que pude obtener es que el culpable probablemente había salido del país. Indagando con algunos contactos, pude averiguar qué magos salieron del país en la semana del último ataque. Tenía que haber usado medios muggles para salir, porque de otra forma hubiera sido detectado. Comparé algunas fotos que me proporcionó la vigilancia del aeropuerto con el retrato hablado del sospechoso, y encontré a uno con su descripción física, que había salido hacia Nueva York al día siguiente del último ataque a una bruja. Así que allá me dirigí.

Casi de inmediato, me contacté con la policía de allá, para seguir la investigación. Ellos me atendieron bien, pero me advirtieron que Nueva York era una ciudad muy diferente, y que si no andaba con cuidado podría salir lastimada o algo así. Me aconsejaron alejarme de los barrios peligrosos, pues hay algunos en los que la violencia estaba fuera de control, y ni la policía se atrevía a entrar por ahí. Ahora sé que no fue muy prudente desobedecer las advertencias.

En fin, el caso es que comencé a acercarme poco a poco a gente sin escrúpulos, a hacer muchas preguntas; y eso no les es muy agradable a aquellos que ocultan cosas. Una noche, me contactó un hombre de voz gruesa, me dijo que me vería en cierto callejón muy cercano a donde me hospedaba, pues tenía información que serviría a mi investigación. Acudí a la cita armada con mi varita, pero de nada me sirvió. El hombre apareció de improviso, como caído de alguna parte, y me tomó por los hombros alzándome con facilidad. Pude patearlo en las piernas, con lo que momentáneamente me soltó y alcancé a lanzarle un par de conjuros, pero él los detuvo con las manos fácilmente. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que la magia era inútil; me estaba enfrentando a un sabueso.

— No te resistas muchacha — me dijo el sujeto —. Es mejor que vengas por las buenas.

— No-no te me acerques — le contesté disimulando el miedo —. No sabes de qué soy capaz.

— ¿En serio? — se rió el sabueso, luego sus ojos se pusieron plateados —. Enséñame, quiero verlo.

Entonces se abalanzó sobre mí, pero yo apunté un hechizo de levitación a una tapa de una alcantarilla y se la arrojé, noqueándolo un poco. Ya iba a echar a correr, cuando sentí en la espalda el golpe de un hechizo que me hizo desmayarme. Al despertar, estaba en una especie de bodega vieja, llena de basura y objetos inservibles. Todo estaba sucio y lleno de polvo, y al querer levantarme me di cuenta de que estaba atada de manos y pies. Mi ropa estaba rasgada, así que estaba semi-desnuda en el piso de cemento, bajo la luz de una lámpara colgante. Pensé muchas cosas, hasta lo peor, pero ignoraba que eso estaba por venir. Entonces escuché una voz en la oscuridad.

— ¡Miren quién se despertó ya! Si es nuestra bella detective aficionada que salió de sus sueños.

— ¿Quién está allí? — pregunté hacia donde salía la voz — ¡Vamos, da la cara!

— Je, je, je. Mas vale que no te hagas la valiente — contestó la voz —. No estás en posición de hacerlo. Mira esto.

Una mano se asomó en la oscuridad, llevando mi varita en la mano. Tras la mano siguió un cuerpo, y vi que se trataba del sabueso que me atacó en el callejón. Iba a decirle algo, pero la voz se me adelantó, y me sorprendió notar que era otra persona y no el sabueso la que hablaba sin dejarse ver.

— Eres muy entrometida brujita — dijo la voz —. Créeme, no te va a gustar lo que les pasa a los entrometidos. Pero te diré algo. Me gustas, y creo que antes de hacerte callar me voy a divertir un rato contigo… Mi amigo solamente preparó la mesa, ahora iré a sentarme a "cenar", ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

Entonces, el sabueso se me acercó, y me arrancó las pocas prendas que me quedaban. Cuando estuvo cerca me di cuenta de que estaba embrujado, y todo lo hacía como un autómata. La maldición imperius debía funcionar con él. Luego de dejarme desnuda, se levantó y apagó la luz, dejando todo a oscuras, y casi de inmediato sentí que metían un trapo grande en mi boca, para evitar que gritara. Luego, unas manos comenzaron a tocarme todo el cuerpo, y como empecé a resistirme, escuché la invocación de la maldición imperius y el resplandor de una varita. No pude seguir resistiéndome, y esas manos que no podía ver me hicieron de todo, estrujando mis pechos una y otra vez, acariciando mi sexo…Comencé a llorar pero eso no lo detuvo, y siguió tocándome… Sentí que iba a desmayarme, no sin antes sentir cómo esas manos asquerosas separaban mis piernas…

Cuando desperté aún era de noche. Seguía atada, amordazada y desnuda, pero noté que mi cuerpo no sentía frío. Alguien me había puesto encima una lona a modo de cobija. La lámpara colgante estaba otra vez encendida, y alcancé a ver los pies del sabueso, que estaba sentado ante una mesa con una botella de licor casi vacía, y dormía abrazando mi varita con ambas manos. No estaba segura de que no hubiera alguien más en esos momentos, pero igual me arriesgué, y pensé en algo para escapar.

Mientras pensaba, noté que el sabueso estaba inquieto en su dormir, y se me ocurrió algo muy loco. Comencé a canturrear una canción de cuna, y pronto vi que funcionaba, pues el tipo se iba quedando más y más profundamente dormido. Cuando supuse que había aflojado las manos, entre la canción invoqué "accio varita", y mi varita voló a mis manos. Me liberé sin hacer ruido, y cubierta por la lona, busqué la salida y me fui a la calle corriendo, hasta que encontré una patrulla, que me llevó a la estación de policía. Ahí pedí que me dejaran llamar por teléfono, y del único número que me acordaba bien era el de Ginny. Le expliqué todo llorando, y le pedí que inventara algo para traerlos por mí. Y eso fue todo, lo demás que les pasó a ustedes no lo supe bien, pero ya no quise preguntarlo, por lo mal que me sentía. Pero ahora que se los cuento, me siento mucho mejor.


	5. Capítulo cinco: Reencuentros 1

EL REGRESO DEL MUGGLE SABUESO

Capitulo cinco: Reencuentros 1

— Yo… n-no sé qué decirte Luna — dijo Ron apenado —. Debiste sufrir mucho.

— Es cierto — contestó la rubia —. De hecho, aún me duele recordarlo. Pero poco a poco lo he ido asimilando, gracias a Rocky; el amor de mi vida. Sin él, no hubiera resistido ni un poco.

— Oye Luna — dijo Hermione —, ¿cómo puedes decir que gracias a Rocky lo soportaste, si en ese momento pensabas que estaba muerto?

— Porque su recuerdo nunca me abandonó — contestó Luna con seguridad —. Yo siempre tuve la esperanza de que Rocky vivía, y que se escondía por una buena razón. Nunca dejé de quererlo.

— Así que por eso te avergonzaste de decirles a todos la verdad — dijo Ginny —. Creías que si Rocky lo llegaba a saber, iba a abandonarte.

— S-sí, así era — dijo Luna, bajando la mirada —. Yo entonces creía que Rocky no podría enamorarse de una mujer mancillada, que yo no lo merecía. Tal vez no querría tener hijos conmigo, o tal vez…

— O tal vez — intervino el sabueso —, tal vez me casé con la bruja más hermosa, inteligente y bondadosa del mundo mágico. Y tal vez me haya dado el regalo de la más maravillosa familia.

Al decir esto, Rocky miró hacia sus hijos, y rió al ver cómo los gemelos Rick y Selene la pasaban atareadísimos tratando de bajar a Ray, quien colgaba de una escoba voladora de juguete tripulada por Helm y James. Los demás rieron también, y antes de que alguna de las chicas comenzara a preocuparse, Harry conjuró a la pequeña escoba.

— Accio escobita — dijo con suavidad. Al instante, la escoba fue a posarse a sus manos, con todo y tripulantes.

— A ver niños — dijo Harry seriamente —. Les dijimos claramente que podían traer su escoba únicamente si la compartían, y si la utilizaban de a uno por uno. Como no hicieron caso, voy a tener que quedarme con ella.

Los niños se quejaron amargamente, y comenzaron a suplicar, haciendo mil promesas de portarse bien. Pero quien acabó convenciendo a Harry fue el pequeño Ray.

— Si quele yo los cuido señod Potted — dijo el niño, cambiando su chupete por su silbato —. Si hacen tlavesulas, yo le aviso así ¡PPPRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIII!

Todos se taparon los oídos por el ruidoso silbato, para luego reírse con más ganas. Luego Rocky intervino.

— Muchas gracias hijo, pero con que obedezcan a tus hermanos es más que suficiente. Rick, Selene, no los pierdan de vista.

— Entendido papá — contestaron los adolescentes, haciendo cara de autoridad. Ray se les quedó mirando feo, y luego se marchó a seguir jugando con sus amiguitos.

— Ah, Luna — comentó Rocky, una vez que sus hijos se alejaron —. ¿De verdad creías que me iba a perder de tener unos hijos así contigo? Eres una mujer tan maravillosa como ellos, y ¿sabes? Cuando te veo por las mañanas junto a mí, me dan ganas de tener más…

— ¡Ay Rocky! — dijo Luna ruborizándose —. Por favor, compórtate ¿Qué van a decir de nosotros?

— Te lo diré — dijo el sabueso, acariciando las orejas de la rubia —. Dirán que te amo más que nunca, que mi cuerpo y mi ser son solo para ti, que eres la bruja más seductora del mundo, que…

— ¡EJEM! — carraspeó Ginny. Todos tenían cara de expectación, pensando que la pareja iba a comenzar a desvestirse.

— Ups, perdón — dijeron ambos entre risitas —. Es que a veces nos dejamos llevar, y…

— Ya entendimos — dijo Hermione, y señalando su vientre agregó —. Nosotros también leímos las instrucciones.

Todos rieron excepto Ron, quien hasta unos momentos después entendió la broma de su castaña esposa.

— Y bueno — dijo Luna al fin — ahora les toca a ustedes contar cómo fue que se reunieron. Recuerdo que llegaron juntos a la estación, y luego me llevaron a un departamento donde me presentaron a mis hoy cuñados, ¿se acuerdan?

— Claro que sí — dijo Harry —. Esa ocasión no se me olvidará. Pero lo que desconocen es cómo los conocimos Ron y yo.

— A que tampoco saben cómo conocimos a Donna — dijeron Ginny y Hermione —. Fue algo inesperado. Pero a ver, ya que metiste el tema, comiencen ustedes.

— Bueno — dijo Ron — pero prométannos que no se van a enojar.

Las chicas se miraron, y asintieron con la cabeza. Guardando silencio, pusieron atención al relato de Harry y Ron.

_LOS GEMELOS DAWSON_

Bien, a petición de Ron, yo contaré la historia. Pues resulta que, en efecto; ambos habíamos tenido diferencias con nuestras ahora esposas. Ginny estaba enfrascada tratando de lograr que le aceptaran publicar artículos en la revista "Corazón de Bruja" (lo cual para mí era una pérdida de tiempo), y por lo mismo comenzó a descuidar nuestra relación. Yo hacía todo lo posible para que ella desistiera, pero con argumentos como "es que tú no me entiendes", o " es que nunca me apoyas como yo a ti", logró que el que desistiera fuese yo. Así que, en un arranque de ira, le dije que o su revista o yo, y como no contestó, pues me fui a casa a esperar a que se le pasara el entusiasmo por esas tonterías.

Por entonces, Ron me llamó. Estaba entre triste y enojado, y cuando me contó lo que tenía, me tuve que aguantar las ganas de reírme. Era casi la misma situación, solamente que, en palabras de Ron, él era el incomprendido. Le había pedido a Hermione que lo acompañara a América, a un congreso de deportes mágicos que le interesaba mucho, pues quería empaparse del ambiente deportivo para pedir trabajo en el departamento de deportes del Ministerio de Magia, mención aparte de que quería buscar autógrafos de sus ídolos, los Chudley Cannons. Hermione se negó, porque ella quería prepararse para ser auror, ya que por esos días se recibían solicitudes y quería estar lista para los exámenes, fue por eso que Ron se enojó con ella, diciéndole que prefería siempre ponerse a estudiar que divertirse con él, se enojaron y se dejaron de hablar.

Como compartíamos el sentimiento de ser "abandonados" pues decidimos irnos, dejándoles un mensaje a Ginny y a Hermione para avisarles que no nos buscaran, pues nos íbamos de viaje para pensar un poco, y darles su tiempo y espacio a ellas.

Cuando llegamos a Nueva York, la pasamos de lujo en la convención deportiva, y Ron consiguió los autógrafos que quería y algo más. Casi sin querer, conocimos a un par de porristas de los Cannons que se sintieron atraídas por "el encanto Weasley", y decidimos salir sin compromiso con ellas, para que nos mostraran algo de la ciudad. Terminamos en un pequeño bar algo alejado del centro, y ninguno sospechaba lo que pasaría más tarde.

Ya en lo más ameno de la plática, Ron fue al baño, y yo me levanté a la barra por otros tragos dejando a las chicas en la mesa. No bien me habían entregado los vasos, cuando una fuerte explosión salida de la cocina del bar sacudió todo el lugar. Yo fui arrojado por una de las ventanas, y al caer pude ver que el lugar se estaba incendiando, y alcancé a ver a una de las chicas con las que estábamos cargando a su amiga, quien no se movía y parecía un bulto. Pensé en lo peor, cuando me acordé de Ron, e hice un movimiento brusco para levantarme, pero un agudísimo dolor en la pierna me lo impidió. Volvía a caer al suelo y grité paralizado del dolor. Para entonces, ya llegaban las patrullas y ambulancias, junto con los bomberos, y comenzaban a hacer su trabajo. Una chica paramédico se me acercó, llevaba la cara medio cubierta por un tapabocas y cubría su cabeza con un casco blanco.

— ¡Hey señor! — me dijo la chica — ¿Se siente bien? ¿Sabe dónde está?

— S-sí — contesté algo aturdido —. Estábamos bebiendo en ese bar, mi amigo y yo… Mi-mi amigo sigue adentro… creo…

— Muy bien señor — dijo la chica —. Ahora lo voy a revisar para llevarlo al hospital. Los bomberos sacarán a su amigo, y pronto se reunirá con él ¿de acuerdo? Ahora, dígame cómo se llama usted.

— Potter — dije, balbuceante —. Soy Harry… Potter, y mi amigo es… Ronald Weasley.

La chica se quedó quieta por un segundo, viéndome. Parecía que acababa de ver un fantasma, pero luego reaccionó y, tomando su radio, llamó al jefe de bomberos, para pedirle que se hiciera la búsqueda de Ron. Momentos después, le comunicaron que habían sacado a Ron jsto a tiempo de que hubiera otra explosión. La chica se quedó conmigo mientras traían a Ron hasta las ambulancias.

— Señor Potter — comenzó a decir —. Me indica el jefe de bomberos que su amigo está ileso, al parecer está un poco intoxicado, por lo que tendrá que ir al hospital también para que lo observen. Y usted tiene unos cristales incrustados en su pierna que son de cuidado, tienen que sacárselos con una operación, para evitar que pueda desangrarse. En cuanto su amigo esté en la ambulancia, nos iremos a que los atiendan.

No había terminado de hablar, cuando vi entre el humo a dos figuras avanzando hacia la ambulancia. Se trataba de Ron, a quien un bombero traía casi a cuestas, mientras sostenía una máscara de oxígeno frente a su cara. Al verlos, la chica se acercó a ayudar, y noté que cargó a Ron con mucha facilidad para ser una mujer de baja estatura y complexión delgada. Le dijo algo al oído al bombero, quien se me acercó. No pude ver bien su cara, pues la máscara de su casco estaba algo manchada de cenizas. Después de verme, le dijo algo a la paramédico, y se retiró a seguir dando órdenes, por lo que deduje que probablemente era el comandante de la unidad.

Luego escuché cómo le dijo a Ron que se recostara en una de las camillas dentro de la ambulancia, para inmediatamente después acercarse a mí y levantarme con cierta facilidad. En ese momento me pareció ver que sus ojos cambiaban de color a plateado brillante, pero en ese momento pensé que era por el humo. Luego llegó su compañero, a quien indicó que condujera al hospital, mientras nos atendía y preparaba para que nos recibieran. Le hizo a Ron las mismas preguntas que a mi, y él las contestó, pero le costaba mucho trabajo hablar y respirar, por lo que le dejaron la mascarilla de oxígeno; mientras que a mí me aplicaron un torniquete con las tiras cortadas de mis pantalones, dejando al descubierto la gravedad de mis heridas.

Mientras llegábamos al hospital, pude ver la identificación de la chica, que decía "Jane Devlin", y pensé que así podría charlar un poco con ella.

— Señorita Jane —le dije —, ¿podría darme algo para el dolor, por favor?

— Claro señor Potter. Permítame buscarle algo — respondió ella, y luego buscó algo en una caja grande de plástico, sacando una hipodérmica con un líquido blanco —. Aquí está. A ver señor, sea valiente que sólo será un piquete.

Al decir esto, se bajó el cubrebocas al cuello, y pude ver bien su cara. Sus rasgos me eran muy familiares, y traté de recordar si la había visto en otra parte con tantas ganas, que ni siquiera sentí el pinchazo. Luego le pregunté directamente.

— Jane, sé que se oirá ridículo, pero, ¿no nos hemos visto en otra parte? Siento que tu cara me es muy familiar.

Ella me miró con sus ojos color miel por unos momentos, para luego subirse de nuevo el cubrebocas y contestarme con evasivas.

— No, no lo creo señor Potter. Es la primera vez que lo veo — me contestó cortante. No quise insistir, así que me concentré en mis heridas, mientras veía a Ron casi dormido. De repente, Ron reaccionó, y comenzó a balbucear.

— Uuuunnngghh… Ha- harry…

— Aquí estoy amigo — le contesté, tomando su mano.

— H-harry… e-el bom-bombero… él es… e-es… sa-sab…

Ron no pudo decirme más, se había desmayado por el esfuerzo.

Por fin llegamos al hospital. Allí nos separaron, a Ron lo enviaron a Cuidado Intensivo, y a mí me dirigieron al quirófano. No supe más hasta que desperté en uno de los pisos de Recuperación, con mi pierna herida inmovilizada y vendada desde el pie hasta la ingle. Vi hacia los lados, y encontré a Ron dormido, ya sin mascarilla pero entubado con oxígeno; en la cama de junto. Una enfermera entró en ese momento, y se dirigió hacia mí.

— Ah, hola señor Scooter — me dijo con una sonrisa —, qué bien se ve ya. Permítame por favor revisarle sus vendajes, a ver si hay que cambiarlos.

Yo estaba confundido. Iba a decirle que Scooter no era mi nombre, pero ella no dejaba de hablar.

— A propósito señor Scooter, su amigo el señor Mosley ya se encuentra mejor. Solo esperamos que se desintoxique por completo y podrá irse, pero usted no tiene aún orden de salida. Debemos observar que sus heridas no se infecten.

"¿Mosley?" pensé. Debía ser una especie de broma. Luego la enfermera me dijo algo alentador.

— Bueno señor Scooter, me marcho. Todo parece estar muy bien, y si sigue así, podrá irse pronto también. Ah, a propósito, tiene una visita señor, ¿Quiere que la pase, o desea descansar un poco más?

Lo pensé rápidamente, y le contesté que la dejara pasar. Quien fuera podría decirme el por qué de tanta confusión. La enfermera salió del cuarto, y casi de inmediato entró Jane, la chica paramédico. Al verla quise empezar a bombardearla de preguntas, pero ella no me dejó y habló primero.

— Señor Potter, no diga nada — dijo en voz baja —, yo le explicaré todo a su debido tiempo. Ahora mismo estamos tramitando su salida de aquí, los llevaremos a un sitio más seguro. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar con ustedes.

Yo estaba inseguro, pero en mi posición no podía oponer resistencia, así que asentí. La chica se acercó a la ventana, y asomándose tocó un botón de su radio que llevaba al cinturón. Un minuito después, entró un joven vestido con ropa deportiva oscura y gorra llevando dos camillas. Llevaba la chamarra abierta, y noté que traía una camiseta con el escudo de bomberos, y un bordado con su nombre,"Comandante Devon Duncan". Entre ambos nos pusieron en las camillas, y salimos al pasillo, donde nos separamos. La chica se llevó a Ron, mientras que yo era llevado por el bombero hasta los elevadores de los médicos. Bajamos hasta el sótano, y subimos a una camioneta verde con los asientos abatidos hacia delante. El bombero me ayudó con la pierna, hasta que quedé cómodamente sentado con mi pierna estirada. Momentos después llegó la chica con Ron, a quien acomodaron a mi lado.

— Te sigo en la moto — dijo el bombero a la chica —. Nos vemos en casa.

El joven se retiró, y la chica subió a la camioneta para conducirla hasta la salida. Mientras viajábamos, Ron despertó trabajosamente.

— ¿Ha-Harry? ¿Eres tú?

— Sí amigo — contesté —, ¿cómo te sientes?

— C-como si me hubieran golpeado cien bludgers al mismo tiempo — contestó Ron, haciéndome sonreír —. Y bueno, ¿a dónde vamos?

— Vamos a casa — contestó Jane —. Ahí les diremos muchas cosas que les aclararán todo.

Viajamos por espacio de media hora, hasta llegare a un edificio de departamentos viejos, pero amplios y confortables. Jane me había prestado un bastón para ayudarme a subir las escaleras de entrada, mientras ella ayudaba a Ron, quien seguía algo mareado. Entramos a un departamento del último piso, y vimos que el bombero ya estaba allí.

— Tardaste mucho — le dijo a la chica —. Pensé que les había pasado algo.

—Recuerda que el tráfico no es igual para una moto que para un auto — contestó Jane —. Además, el señor Potter sigue algo lastimado. Tengo que revisarle su pierna.

— Oiga — le dije a ella sacando mi varita—, no le voy a permitir tocarme si no me dicen qué se traen entre manos. Esto está muy raro, y quiero saber qué pasa.

Los chicos se miraron un momento, y luego me vieron fijamente. Yo me quedé anonadado, cuando vi que sus ojos cambiaban a plateado por unos segundos, y se acercaron a mí con cautela, pero decididos. Ron miraba todo sentado en un sofá sin entender bien, pues seguía tratando de quitarse el mareo.

— Señor Potter — dijo el bombero quitándose la gorra —. La verdad es que queremos ayudarlos. Déjeme presentarnos con ustedes y lo entenderán. Los nombres que ven en nuestra ropa no son los verdaderos. Como se habrá dado cuenta, somos hermanos gemelos.

— Ya lo veo — dije sin bajar la guardia —, y también son sabuesos.

— Correcto — dijo la chica —. Ustedes no nos conocían, pero nosotros sí a ustedes. Nuestro hermano mayor nos ha hablado mucho de usted y sus amigos, por eso queremos ayudarles.

— No entiendo — dije confuso —, ¿quiénes son ustedes?

— Somos Jean y Dean Dawson — dijo el bombero —, Yo soy Dean, mucho gusto señor Potter.

— Y yo soy Jean — dijo la chica —, encantada de conocerlos por fin, señor Potter.

Ni Ron ni yo lo creímos posible. Ahí, frente a nosotros, estaban los gemelos Dawson, los hermanos pequeños de Rocky.


	6. Capítulo seis: Reencuentros 2

EL REGRESO DEL MUGGLE SABUESO

Capitulo seis: Reencuentros 2

— Vaya, qué cosas — dijo Hermione —. De verdad suena increíble.

— Es cierto — dijo Ginny —. Sobre todo la parte donde "sólo invitaron a unas porristas para platicar y pasar el tiempo".

— Bueno, bueno — se defendió Ron —, no me pueden negar que, como los buenos vinos, entre más edad nos ponemos mejor. Además, no sé de qué se quejan, si ustedes tienen los derechos firmados sobre nosotros.

— Sí, pero también los podemos "quebrantar", no lo olviden — dijo Ginny como advertencia, guiñando un ojo.

— Ginny, eres una coqueta — le dijo Harry a su esposa —. Pero te lo paso porque es lo que hace que seas tan bella, y que me den celos cuando te lanzan halagos en la calle.

—Y a ti Herm — dijo Ron a la castaña —, sinceramente, yo no sería capaz de engañarte. Simplemente no podría, te confieso que cada vez que veo chicas bonitas en cualquier parte, siempre termino viéndote a ti. Ya sé que ya te lo he dicho, pero te lo repito: No tienes idea de cómo me atraes.

Ambas chicas se ruborizaron, y les dieron a sus esposos sendos besos de amor.

— Bueno, retomando la plática ¿qué pasó después?— preguntó Hermione — ¿Les dijeron algo de Rocky en ese momento?

— Pues — comenzó a decir Ron —, nos explicaron que Rocky les aconsejó cambiarse el nombre para ocultarse, y ellos al crecer tomaron carreras diferentes, aunque ligadas, para poder seguir en contacto. Como buenos gemelos, no pueden alejarse mucho el uno del otro. Cuando mencionaron a Rocky (aunque ellos le decían Robert), les dimos el pésame, a lo cual ellos se extrañaron, y luego se rieron. Fue cuando nos enteramos por ellos mismos de que Rocky estaba vivo.

— Vaya sorpresa — dijo Ginny —. Y luego ¿qué pasó Ron?

— Pues también nos explicaron el por qué nos cambiaron los nombres en el hospital. Resulta que por esos días hubo una ola de crímenes muy sonada, y se sospechaba de alguna banda de mortífagos, pero según las investigaciones que se habían dado a conocer hasta el momento, todo apuntaba a que habían sido muggles sabuesos los autores materiales de todo. Y era como terrorismo, hubo asaltos, vandalismo, robos e incluso violaciones y secuestros. De hecho, sospechaban que el accidente del bar había sido parte de esa ola. Los gemelos no querían llamar la atención de la comunidad mágica hacia nosotros, pues Harry es bastante conocido; y se les ocurrió registrarnos en el hospital como Henry Scooter y Don Mosley.

— Bien pensado — dijo la castaña —. Y me imagino que después les hablaron de Rocky.

— No — contestó Harry —. Los gemelos sólo nos dijeron que estaba en una misión policíaca, que era detective como su padre, y que no podían hablar con nadie de su paradero ni sus actividades. Yo me imaginaba que era la ola de crímenes que Ron mencionó en lo que Rocky estaba investigando. Lo que sí podían hacer, era llevarnos con Donna, su hermana mayor. Pasaron como tres días, que pasamos en su casa mientras sanaba mi pierna; y luego nos dijeron que iríamos con ella, pero una llamada hizo que nos viéramos en otro lugar.

— Ah, ya sé — dijo la pelirroja —, fue la llamada que les hice a tu teléfono celular, ¿verdad Harry?

— Así es. No la esperaba de ti, estando tan enojada como estabas.

— La verdad no quería llamarte Harry, pero las circunstancias lo ameritaron. Mejor cuéntales tú Hermione, cómo fue que conocimos a Donna.

— Está bien — dijo la castaña, y comenzó a recordar.

_UNA CHICA RUDA_

Era algo tarde en la noche y acabábamos de llegar a Nueva York, con maletas y todo. Me disponía a averiguar sobre los hoteles que quedaran cerca del lugar donde podría averiguar sobre el diplomado en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, cuando Ginny me dijo que estaba cansadísima, que el viaje se le había hecho pesado, que por qué no mejor nos habíamos aparecido, y muchas otras quejas más. Así que le dije que le invitaría la cena, en cuanto halláramos un lugar para hospedarnos. Ella aceptó de mala gana, y salimos del aeropuerto. Habíamos viajado así para no encontrarnos con alguien conocido, y tener que explicar por qué viajábamos sin nuestros entonces novios.

Como a Ginny ya la mataba el hambre (me recordó a Ron), abordamos un taxi, y le pedí que nos llevara a un lugar conocido donde cenar, que no fuera caro y estuviera aceptable. El conductor dijo que sí conocía un lugar, y ya nos llevaba, cuando a Ginny se le ocurrió la idea de ir a un café. Vimos uno al ir pasando por Central Park, y le dijimos al conductor que nos dejara allí. Me pareció un lugar bonito, limpio, aunque algo raro, y los comensales no se quedaban atrás. Había hippies venidos a menos, ejecutivos con sus lap-tops, uno que otro motociclista, algunos estudiantes y hasta una pareja de ancianos departiendo amenamente en el lugar. Encontramos una mesa vacía y entramos.

Estábamos tan distraídas viendo toda la decoración, que no nos percatamos cuando llegó el mesero.

— Buenas noches — dijo al llegar a la mesa, y su voz me sonó familiar — ¿Qué van a tomar, señoritas?

— Capuchinos calientes — dijo Ginny automáticamente, sin ver al mesero quien solo veía su libreta —, uno con licor de naranjas y otro solo, por favor.

— Enseguida — dijo el mesero. Cuando se fue lo miré de espaldas, y su figura me pareció que la había visto en otra parte. Ya casi nos habíamos terminado las galletas que estaban en la mesa, cuando el mesero llegó con los capuchinos.

— Aquí los tie… ¿Granger? ¿Weasley? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Al oír nuestros apellidos, ya no me cupo duda. Al mirar al mesero lo confirmé, ahí parado con su charola y su mandil, estaba Goyle; el amigo de Draco Malfoy, sirviéndonos los cafés.

— ¿Goyle? ¿Tú que rayos haces aquí? — le dijo Ginny al reconocerlo —. Pensamos que te habías quedado en Londres, al terminar el colegio.

— Nada de eso — dijo, queriendo dárselas de importante —. Estoy aquí por… por… por na oportunidad de trabajar para el Ministerio de Magia americano.

— Ah — le dije incrédula —. Y me imagino que, mientras la encuentras, trabajas aquí, ¿verdad?

— Eh… eh… sí, así es — contestó nervioso —, este trabajo solo es para un rato, yo voy por puestos muy impor…

— ¡GOYLE! — se escuchó de repente sobre el ruido de la gente, y una chica alta y morena, de cabello largo y lacio, vestida con jeans y botas vaqueras, camiseta sin mangas y chamarra de cuero; y que llevaba una copa en la mano, se acercó a nuestra mesa — ¿Puedo saber qué demonios haces molestando a la clientela?

— Yo… yo… — dijo Goyle rojo de vergüenza — es que… me encontré a unas amigas, y…

— ¡Y nada Goyle! — dijo la morena —. Ahora, ve a la cocina, y tráeme otra copa de whiskey en las rocas, y a las señoritas unas rebanadas del pastel de la casa, antes de que te deje en la calle. ¡Andando, a trabajar!

— Sí jefa, sí, sí señora, voy, voy volando — dijo Goyle, con la cara colorada y el ego por los suelos. Cuando se retiró, la chica morena se sentó con nosotras.

— Por favor, mil perdones — nos dijo —. Este chico es un problema. Siempre anda queriendo pasarse de listo con los clientes, y nunca quiere atender a otras personas, lo he pescado diciéndoles "tontos muggles".

— ¡Ah, sí, que muchacho tan tonto! — le dije para disimular mi sorpresa —. Y díganos, ¿desde cuándo trabaja aquí?

— Pues ya lleva bastante — contestó la chica —, casi desde que abrí este lugar. Cuando lo conocí, me rogó que le diera trabajo, que no tenía para comer y que necesitaba dónde dormir. Ah, disculpen, no me he presentado. Soy la señorita Duvall, dueña y administradora de este café. Mucho gusto.

— Soy Hermione. Hermione Granger — contesté, y al hacerlo tuve que quitar mi mano, pues a la chica se le atragantó el sorbo que le dio a su copa, escupiéndolo.

— ¡COF, COF, GASP! — tosió la morena —. Ay, ay… ¿Perdón, di-dijiste Granger?

— S-sí, así me llamo — contesté —, y mi amiga es Ginny Weasley.

Nuevamente le dio un ataque de tos, pero esta vez lo pudo controlar.

— ¿We-Weasley? ¿Tú eres Ginny Weasley?

— Pues sí, hasta donde yo sé, sí lo soy — le dijo Ginny.

La morena nos miró fijamente, y luego empezó a sonreír, para terminar abrazándonos con fuerza, y soltar carcajadas de alegría.

— ¡Amigas! — nos gritó casi en los oídos — ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlas, qué gusto me da que vengan a verme!

Sin entender nada, nos levantó de la mesa, justo cuando Goyle regresaba con el pedido.

— Chico, llévate todo esto a mi oficina, voy a celebrar con mis amigas — le dijo, y ante su cara de sorpresa le susurró al oído —. Y cuidadito con decir a alguien que están aquí conmigo, ¿entendido?

Los ojos de la chica se encendieron, poniéndose plateados al decir lo último, de lo cual me di cuenta solo yo, pero me callé hasta saber más. Goyle se puso a temblar, pero asintió con la cabeza. Tomó la charola y nos siguió a la oficina. Dejó todo en una mesita parecida a las del comedor, y se retiró. Nosotras nos sentamos en un sillón, y la morena se sentó con su copa tras su escritorio. Le dio un trago a su bebida, y luego nos habló.

— Disculpen de nuevo — nos dijo —. Es que he debido tener mucho cuidado en estos días, sobre todo con los magos y las brujas. Ya no sé quién es amigo y quién enemigo, sobre todo con ese Goyle, que pretende imponerse a cualquiera.

— ¿Perdón? — dije yo, queriendo entender — ¿U-usted conoce sobre magos y brujas?

— Pues claro — dijo ella tranquilamente —, y así debe ser. Yo soy una sabueso, queridas amigas.

No lo podíamos creer. Al vernos enmudecidas, la chica se rió, y continuó explicando.

— Por su cara adivino que conocen de sabuesos ¿verdad? Entonces, saben que yo pude saber que eran brujas desde que entraron, y que por eso les quité al molesto de Goyle de encima. Lo que sí fue para mí una sorpresa, fue que él las conociera.

— Y en qué forma — dijo Ginny entrando en confianza —. Era un chico odioso cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts. Y al parecer no ha cambiado nada.

— ¿Hogwarts? — dijo ella, mirándonos — ¿Ustedes estudiaron en Hogwarts?

— Sí, así es — le contesté.

— Entonces eso lo confirma — dijo ella levantándose. Luego, caminó hasta nosotras, y no nos movimos mientras la veíamos acercarse. Cuando estuvo cerca, nos abrazó a ambas, y empezó a llorar de emoción.

— ¡Gracias chicas, muchas gracias! — decía entre sollozos — ¡Gracias por salvar a mi hermanito, por cuidar de él, por ser sus amigas!

Aquí ya no entendíamos nada de nada. No sabíamos de qué hablaba, hasta que se calmó y nos soltó, y se volvió a presentar con nosotras.

— La verdad chicas — dijo casi sin respirar —, no soy la señorita Duvall. Ese nombre lo uso para mantenerme escondida. Y si las conozco es porque mi hermano me habló de ustedes tanto y tan bonito, que deseaba mucho conocerlas. Yo soy Donna Dawson, la hermana mayor de Robert, a quien conocen como Rocky.

Nos quedamos frías. El destino nos puso enfrente a una de las únicas tres personas que podían decirnos la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió con Rocky, su hermana Donna. Comenzamos a charlar mucho, pero al momento de preguntarle sobre Rocky nos dijo que sí, que estaba vivo, pero que ignoraba dónde estaba, pues su trabajo consistía en mantenerse encubierto para lograr atrapar a los mortífagos que seguían sueltos. Ahora le estaba siguiendo la pista a uno, que había sido visto en Nueva York. Luego nos dijo que quizá sus hermanos, Jean y Dean; podrían saber algo más, y prometió llevarnos con ellos en cuanto los contactara. Ya estábamos por irnos, y Donna ofreció llevarnos a un buen hotel, cuando sonó el teléfono celular de Ginny.

— ¿Diga? ¡Hola Lu…! ¿Cómo?... ¿Dónde estás? — comenzó a decir, luego me hizo señas para que le diera algo para anotar, cosa que hizo Donna — . Sí, estamos en la ciudad. ¿Estás bien?... ¿Eh, cómo dices?...Pero… Bueno, lo prometo… ¿Dónde dices que estás?... OK, lo tengo, vamos para allá.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunté, al ver que Ginny callaba, y estaba como ida.

— E-era Luna — dijo al fin —. Eh… Sufrió un asalto y está en la estación 43 declarando. Le dejaron llamar y me marcó, esperando que ya estuviéramos aquí en la ciudad. Donna, ¿sabes dónde está la estación 43 de la policía?

— Claro que sí — dijo Donna — permítanme, yo las llevo.

Salimos de la oficina, y Donna se acercó a quienes atendían la barra, dio algunas órdenes y luego salimos, donde nos esperaba un auto deportivo muy cuidado y bonito.

— Suban. Llegaremos en un momento — dijo Donna, encendiendo el auto.

Por el camino, se me ocurrió que llamáramos a los muchachos. Dondequiera que estuvieran, tenían que saber lo que hacíamos, no podíamos dejarlos fuera, aunque estuviéramos enojadas con ellos. Ginny sacó su teléfono, y marcó el número de Harry. A la segunda llamada contestó. Ginny lo puso al tanto, y escuchó por la bocina que les decía a algunas personas que estaban con él la situación, para luego decirle a Ginny que iban para la estación, y que nos veríamos allí.

Llegamos a la estación rápidamente, Donna se quedó en el auto para buscar estacionarse, mientras que Ginny y yo entrábamos. Preguntamos por Luna, y nos indicaron una puerta al final de un pasillo, diciéndonos además que estaba acompañada. Al llegar a la puerta, toqué suavemente, y una voz masculina me contestó desde adentro.

— Adelante — dijo Harry

Entramos despacio. Ahí era una pequeña oficina, con un sofá de cuero gastado. Sentada en él estaba Luna, vestida solamente con un abrigo de policía largo, llorando en silencio. A su lado estaba Harry, tratando de calmarla, y Ron estaba de pie del otro lado, mirándola en silencio. Según dijeron, los habían llevado hasta allí unos amigos nuevos, y los recogerían más tarde. Nos vimos a los ojos en señal de saludo, y nos acercamos a Luna. Ginny se arrodilló a sus pies, mientras yo me quedé de pie a lado de Ron.

— Luna — dijo Ginny suavemente —, amiga, ya estamos aquí. ¿Estás bien?

— D-duele — contestó ella quedamente —, n-no sé qué siento…

Luna tomó a Ginny de la mano, y la apretó buscando protección. Los demás creíamos que se refería a los golpes del asalto, pero solamente Ginny y Luna sabían lo que realmente pasaba.


	7. Capítulo siete: Reencuentros 3

EL REGRESO DEL MUGGLE SABUESO

Capitulo siete: Reencuentros 3

EN este punto, Ginny estaba pensativa y con los ojos cerrados, recordando todo. Luego de que Hermione terminara de hablar, miró a Luna, quien estrujaba una servilleta ante el recuerdo.

— Luna — le dijo a la rubia —. Yo… yo he querido decirte, en todo este tiempo… pedirte que me perdones, porque… porque yo quería hacer algo más, quería buscar al tipo, quería matarlo… quería…

La pelirroja no pudo seguir hablando. Dos gruesas lágrimas se habían asomado a sus azules ojos, y con un sollozo se derrumbó sobre la mesa. Harry iba a abrazarla, pero Rocky le hizo señas de que se detuviera, mientras Luna la abrazaba por los hombros y la levantaba con suavidad. En su cara también había lágrimas, pero se controlaba.

— Perdóname amiga — le dijo a Ginny —, comprendo que te ha pesado mucho este secreto, y también por eso lo he revelado ahora. Y te confieso, tú fuiste mi fuerza, mi apoyo más firme en esos momentos en que quería morirme, en que me sentía como una basura… Te quiero mucho amiga, no lo olvides.

Todos se emocionaron ante las palabras de la rubia, palabras que pronto surtieron su efecto; haciendo que Ginny dejara de llorar y la abrazara con fuerza.

— Gracias (snif) amiga — le contestó Ginny, mientras secaba sus lágrimas sonriendo.

— ¿Y luego qué pasó? — preguntó Rocky.

— Deja que yo lo diga Hermione — le dijo Ginny a la castaña, viendo que ésta iba a contestar —. Pues, recuerdo que nos habíamos llevado las maletas, y entre Hermione y yo le prestamos ropa a Luna para que se cambiara. Luego, alguien tocó la puerta y desde afuera nos avisaron que una señorita Duvall preguntaba por nosotras, así que salimos con Luna y les dijimos a los chicos que íbamos a un sitio seguro. Harry dijo que seguirían en contacto, que por el momento esperarían a que los recogieran y luego llamarían para ver si estábamos bien. Después de que Luna firmara su declaración salimos a la calle las cuatro, y ya en el auto de Donna la presentamos con Luna.

— Es cierto — dijo Luna —. Recuerdo la cara de sorpresa que pusimos las dos. Y ella dijo "¡Santo Dios! Mi hermanito se quedó muy corto cuando dijo que eras bonita, ¡estás preciosa!", y otras cosas que me hicieron sonrojar.

— Así es mi hermana — dijo el sabueso sonriendo —. A veces creo que le gusta ser como nuestra madre.

— Sí, y me acuerdo que le dije "Pues tú no te quedas atrás, tienes mucho porte", y ella se sonrojó. Ha sido la única vez que la he visto así. Ginny, ¿tú recuerdas de qué tanto platicamos?

— Claro que sí — contestó la pelirroja —, no se me olvida porque fue lo que te hizo sonreír un poco. Déjame acordar…

_UNA PROMESA PERDIDA_

Pues verán, ya íbamos en camino rumbo al departamento de Donna, pues ella nos lo ofreció para descansar y quedarnos todo el tiempo necesario, tenía espacio suficiente para todas y nadie nos molestaría, pues vivía sola. Ya nos arreglaríamos después para ir al hotel donde Luna se hospedaba, a recoger sus cosas. Por el camino, Luna y Donna entablaron una amena conversación, que invariablemente acabó por mencionar a Rocky.

— Así que escribes en un diario — dijo Donna — ¿Y sobre qué te gusta escribir? Se me hacen interesantes las personas que escriben, creo que son brillantes.

— Gracias — le contestó Luna —. Ojalá que Rocky pudiera haberlo visto.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó Donna — ¿Él no lo sabe?

En ese momento Hermione y yo nos golpeamos en la frente. Habíamos olvidado decirle a Luna que Rocky estaba vivo.

— ¿Pues cómo lo va a saber, si está… está…? — decía Luna, sin completar la frase.

— Pues ha de estar dormidote, donde no sabe a lo que te dedicas — dijo Donna divertida —. Ya verás, en cuanto lo encuentre, me va a oír un par de cosas.

— No entiendo — dijo Luna confundida — ¿Por qué hablas de él como si estuviera vivo?

— Porque así es Luna — le dije yo —. Rocky está vivo, y en cuanto demos con él, le diremos que estás aquí.

— Sí Luna, pronto lo encontraremos — le dijo Hermione.

Luna entonces se quedó muda, y nos miraba como diciendo "¿y por qué demonios no me lo dijeron?". Luego sonrió con esperanza.

— Bueno amiga — le dijo Donna —, ya lo ves, tu prometido va a estar pronto a tu lado.

Cuando Donna dijo "prometido", Luna entrelazó sus manos, y fue cuando puso cara de espanto. Se miró las manos, y nos miró fuera de sí. Estaba pálida y asustada.

— ¡Mi anillo! — dijo — ¡Perdí mi anillo de compromiso, el que me dio Rocky, no lo tengo!

Por el grito, Donna estuvo a punto de chocar contra otro auto, pero logó recuperar el control a tiempo. Luna seguía gritando.

— ¡Mi anillo, era nuestra promesa de matrimonio! ¡¿Ahora qué voy a hacer, qué le voy a decir cuando lo vea?!

— Cálmense todas — dijo Donna —. Vamos a la casa, ahí nos pondremos a pensar en alguna solución, ya ver…(BIP, BIP, BIP).

Sonó un teléfono celular. Era el de Donna, quien tomó el aparato de su cinturón y contestó mientras bajaba la velocidad.

— ¿Sí? — dijo al teléfono — ¿Quién? ¡Ah, hola, qué tal!... ¿Eh? ¿Dónde?... Mmm, no, creo que es mejor en mi casa… Sí… Bueno…. De acuerdo, los esperamos. Ah, y traes algo de beber, ¿eh? Hay que celebrar el reencuentro…. Bien, adiós.

— ¿Algo importante? — le preguntó Hermione.

— Sí, bastante — contestó Donna —. Es una sorpresita, ya verán amigas.

Por fin, llegamos al departamento de Donna. Como nos había dicho, era bastante grande y confortable, aunque algo desordenado. Curiosamente, estaba en el último piso del mismo edificio donde estaba su café.

— Bueno chicas — nos dijo —, ésta es su humilde casa. Pueden quedarse tanto como quieran, y hacer lo que quieran. Luna, si quieres darte un baño, está listo. Es la puerta del fondo, y puedes cambiarte en la alcoba, al lado del baño. Voy a ver qué tengo de comer para ofrecerles.

Todavía con la tristeza reflejada en el rostro, Luna entró al baño. Se desnudó y entró en la ducha. Mientras se bañaba, Escuchó una voz, conocida y aterradora en su cabeza.

— Todavía no te deshaces de mí, brujita entrometida — escuchaba horrorizada —, Voy a tener que castigarte por desobedecer y largarte sin permiso. Y quienes te ayudan también serán castigados…

— ¡NO, NO, NO, NO ES VERDAD, NO ESTÁS AQUÍ! — empezó a gritar, mientras golpeaba las paredes del baño. El ruido nos llamó la atención, me acerqué a la puerta del baño y le grité a Luna desde afuera.

— ¡Luna, qué te pasa! ¿Estás bien? ¡Luna, por Dios, contéstame!

Sólo oía la regadera. Invoqué "Aloho Mora" y la puerta se abrió, entonces entré rápido, y le dije a señas a Hermione que trajera a Donna. Abrí las cortinas de la ducha y vi a Luna sentada llorando. Cerré las llaves y la abracé para que se calmara, entonces me habló.

— ¡Ay, ay, Ginny! ¡E-era él, ÉL, ÉL…! — decía sin parar.

— ¿Quién Luna, quién es él? — le preguntaba, sin obtener una respuesta clara.

— ¡Él, Ginny, él! — contestaba —. ¡El que me hizo esto! ¡El que me ultrajó! ¡Me habló, yo lo escuché, me amenazó y dijo que a ustedes, a ustedes… Ay Aayy, no!

No dijo más ni yo se lo pregunté. Un momento después, entraron Hermione y Donna, con toallas y el botiquín de primeros auxilios, el cual no hizo falta, pues Luna no se había hecho daño. Más tarde, mandamos a Luna a dormir, mientras yo pensaba en lo ocurrido. Como era un hecho que se salía de mi entender, tuve que preguntarle su opinión a Hermione, claro teniendo mucho cuidado en no revelar el secreto de Luna.

— Mione, ¿crees que sea posible que Luna esté tan impactada por lo que le pasó, que escuche voces recordándoselo, digamos, la de quien la atacó?

— ¿Cómo dices? — me contestó asustándose —. Oye, eso significa que a lo mejor tiene daños psicológicos. Hay que llevarla al psicólogo, y luego…

— Momento, momento — dijo Donna —, no nos precipitemos, amigas. Ginny, ¿puedes decirnos qué pasó con Luna cuando entraste? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

— Bueno, pues no fue muy concreta, pero lo que entendí fue que escuchó la voz de "él", y me imaginé que se refería al que la asaltó.

— Ajá — dijo Donna analizando la respuesta —, ¿algo más?

— Pues, algo así como que nos amenazó a todas, o algo parecido. Luego se puso a llorar.

— Mmm — dijo Hermione pensativa —, eso está muy raro. A mi me suena a oclumancia.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Donna — ¿Qué es eso?

— Es el poder de leer la mente, que algunos magos tienen — explicó Hermione —. Otros pocos la desarrollan tanto, que hasta pueden influir de lejos en los pensamientos de sus víctimas.

— Vaya — dijo Donna asombrándose —. Entonces, eso podría ser, si es que quien la atacó fuera un mago. Un mago bastante perverso.

— Pero — objetó Hermione — ¿Qué gana un mago con asaltar y golpear a la gente? No lo entiendo… Mmmm…

— Yo tampoco — contestó Donna —. De verdad que está muy raro. A menos que…

— Bueno, bueno — les dije, interrumpiendo sus reflexiones —. Mejor dejamos eso por ahora, sugiero que cuidemos de Luna, está bastante alterada y no me gustaría que se hiciera daño ella misma.

La estrategia funcionó. Las chicas dejaron de lado sus deducciones, y me ayudaron a vigilar el sueño de Luna por un rato. Poco después, llamaron a la puerta, y Donna fue a atender. Eran Harry y Ron, que entraron seguidos de Jean y Dean, quienes abrazaron a su hermana con tanto gusto, que parecía que no se hubieran visto en años.

— ¡Donna! — dijeron los gemelos — ¡Qué gusto volver a verte!

— ¡Igualmente chicos! — lews contestó ella emocionada — ¡No saben la de cosas que han pasado aquí!

— A nosotros también nos pasaron cosas — le dijo Jean —. Imagínate, rescatamos de un incendio ni más ni menos que a Harry Potter, y a su amigo Ron Weasley.

— Sí — enfatizó Dean —, por poco y Ron no la cuenta.

Al escuchar eso, a Hermione se le puso la carne de gallina y yo temblaba de la impresión, pero supimos guardar la calma ante los chicos, que se acercaron a nosotras y nos abrazaron. No sé por qué, pero les correspondimos al abrazo como si ya no estuviéramos enojadas con ellos.

— Pues qué creen — dijo Donna en tono orgulloso y señalándonos —. A mí, me hicieron el honor de consumir en mi establecimiento ni más ni menos que la sabihonda Hermione Granger, y la romántica Ginny Weasley en persona.

No nos agradó mucho la presentación, pero la perdonamos porque de inmediato fue a abrazarnos emocionada. La verdad, le estábamos tomando mucho aprecio. Luego de los saludos obligatorios, nos sentamos en la sala a charlar. Dean había traído cervezas de mantequilla para todos, y un poco de whiskey de fuego para Donna.

— Es por si te agrada algo más fuerte — le dijo bromeando Dean a su hermana.

— ¡Bah! — le contestó la morena —. Ni que bebiera gasolina sin plomo. Pero gracias, esto me refrescará.

Y sin más preámbulo, le dio un buen trago a la botella, sin siquiera pestañear. A cualquiera de nosotros lo hubiera tumbado al instante un trago así. Charlamos largo rato, de todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento, nosotras estábamos realmente impresionadas por el relato de los gemelos, y no dejábamos de mirar a los chicos, buscando cicatrices nuevas o alguna secuela visible de aquel accidente.

— ¿Saben algo? — dijo Dean —. La estación de bomberos está apoyando la investigación de lo que pasó en aquel bar, y hay sospechas de que no fue un accidente.

— ¿En serio? —dijo Hermione — ¿De qué sospechan?

— De un ataque mortífago — dijo el gemelo, bajando un poco la voz —, pero nadie debe saberlo. Es información confidencial todavía, no quieren que cunda el pánico entre los magos.

— ¿Y cómo es que la policía muggle sabe…? — empezó a preguntar Ron.

— No lo saben — contestó Jean —. Lo que saben es que se trata de terrorismo, eso les hicieron creer los magos infiltrados en el cuerpo de policía, para que se abriera una investigación más profunda y se diera con el culpable real.

— ¿Y ya hay sospechosos? — preguntó Harry, interesado en el tema como todo buen auror.

— sólo he escuchado sobre uno — dijo Dean —. Dicen que acaba de llegar a la ciudad, pero nadie aquí lo conoce, y al parecer quienes pueden decir cómo es o no lo han visto o no lo recuerdan.

— Quizá pueda ayudar — dijo Luna, apareciendo en la puerta de la habitación de Donna. Al parecer había escuchado algo de nuestra conversación —. Yo vine aquí buscando información sobre un posible atacante de magos y brujas, y obtuve varios retratos de la policía de Londres. Si pudiera ir por mis cosas al hotel…

— Ah no, señorita — le dijo Donna en tono maternal —. Usted no da un paso fuera de aquí hasta que esté recuperada. Hermanos, ustedes y yo vamos a recoger sus cosas. Chicas y chicos, ustedes nos esperan aquí. Nuestros números están al lado del teléfono, por si acaso, ah, y si tienen hambre, hay comida en el refrigerador y en la alacena. No tardaremos.

Y diciendo y haciendo, tomaron sus abrigos y salieron, mientras nos quedábamos en el departamento cuidando de Luna y pensando en toda esta aventura, que sin querer nos había reunido con los hermanos del amigo que más extrañábamos; Rocky.


	8. Capítulo ocho: Vuelve Rocky

EL REGRESO DEL MUGGLE SABUESO

Capitulo ocho: Vuelve, Rocky

— Esto se pone bueno — comentó Ron —. Ya parece guión de película de acción.

— Ay Ron — le dijo Hermione riéndose —. Ya no te voy a dejar ver tanta televisión, te está haciendo daño.

Todos rieron por la cara de puchero de Ron, parecía un niño empecinado en obtener lo que quiere.

— Ron tiene razón — dijo Harry —. Me parece que es en esta parte de la historia donde entras tú, ¿no es cierto, Rocky?

— Así es — contestó el sabueso —. Ustedes no lo sabían, pero para ese momento yo ya estaba en Nueva York, y me sumé a las investigaciones de los "accidentes" y ataques a magos y brujas de manera encubierta. Nadie me reconocía, estaba muy cambiado de cómo era antes. Las luchas con los mortífagos me habían dejado muchas huellas, pero me sirvieron para pasar desapercibido, tal y como lo quería.

— No entiendo algo — dijo Hermione —. Quisiera saber qué fue lo que te movió desde un principio a investigar estos casos. A cualquiera le hubieran importado poco.

— Paciencia amiga — le contestó Rocky —, para entonces tenía una razón muy fuerte, que iba de la mano con la decisión que tomé sobre "desaparecer" por un tiempo. Permítanme seguir contándoles lo que ocurrió.

_ROCKY ESTÁ AQUÍ_

Mientras ustedes esperaban el regreso de mi hermano y mis hermanas, ellos se dirigían en el auto de Donna hacia el hotel donde Luna se hospedó a su llegada a la ciudad. Por el camino, iban pensando y tratando de atar cabos sobre todo lo sucedido.

— Pues yo sigo sin entender — decía Donna mientras conducía —. No comprendo qué puede sacar un mago, sea mortífago o no; de asaltar y golpear gente.

— Yo tampoco entiendo — decía Dean —. Esa actitud la he visto en incendiarios que buscan venganza, y…

— ¡Esperen, eso es! — dijo Donna triunfante —. Eso debe ser. Ese tipo busca venganza, es seguro, y si es un mortífago, lo más probable es que quiera vengarse de Harry y sus amigos. Por eso atacó a Luna, debe conocerla de alguna parte.

— Pues su cara debe ser muy conocida en el mundo mágico — comentó Jean —, recuerden que trabaja para un diario, y cualquier mago tiene acceso a ese tipo de publicaciones mágicas.

— Tienes razón — contestó Donna —, entonces, si ese mago la ubicó por el diario… Entonces, ¡es muy probable que sea alguno de los que están en las fotos de Luna!

— Tal vez — dijo Dean —, pero eso no explica por qué Luna escuchó voces en su cabeza, como amenazas. En ninguno de los otros casos de ataques a magos o muggles que pude revisar se dio una cosa así.

— Eso es nuevo para mí — dijo Donna —. Entonces, significa que nuestro sospechoso sabe algo más sobre Luna, algo que la haga blanco de ataques más perversos. Pero, ¿qué puede ser?

En eso, sonó el teléfono celular de Jean, quien contestó a pesar de que no reconoció el número del que llamaba.

— ¿Sí, diga?... ¿Eh, quién…? ¡¿Cómo?!… ¿Dónde…? Sí, sí… Está bien, nos vemos.

— ¿Quién era? — preguntó Dean, viendo que Jean se había quedado muda.

— N-no van a creerlo — dijo Jean nerviosa —. E-era… era… Robert…

Al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, Donna se detuvo bruscamente, orillándose a la acera. Con el auto aún encendido, volteó a ver a su hermana con gesto enojado.

— No me gusta que bromees así — le dijo seriamente —. Ahora, dinos quién era en realidad.

— Robert — dijo la gemela, mirando los plateados ojos de Donna —. No estoy mintiendo, era Robert.

— ¿Y qué dijo? — intervino Dean, antes que Donna pudiera decir algo.

— Que sabe a dónde vamos, y que nos quiere ver allá — dijo Jean, aún confundida.

— Robert… Rocky… — decía Donna, ya más calmada, arrancando de nuevo el auto —. Allá vamos hermanito, estamos contigo.

Y así, mis hermanos llegaron más pronto de lo que esperaba. Yo estaba ya en la habitación de Luna, ocupado en ordenar sus cosas con mucho cuidado. Sentía una tormenta de sensaciones encontradas cada vez que tocaba algo de ella, pues para entonces ya había averiguado muchas cosas… Quizá demasiadas, sobre lo que le había pasado en esos días. Al llegar, mis hermanos estaban ansiosos por verme, y se sorprendieron mucho cuando vieron mi estado, el cual entonces era bastante lamentable. Yo también quería verlos, quería ya estar con ellos, y no solamente llamarlos para saber cómo estaban, si no les faltaba algo, si necesitaban que los escuchara. Ahora, después de tanto tiempo ocultos, los Dawson nos volvíamos a reunir.

— Hola hermanos — les dije sonriendo cuando entraron a la habitación —. Qué gusto verlos de nuevo.

Sin decir nada, se acercaron a mí y nos abrazamos. Donna y Jean no pudieron reprimir las lágrimas de felicidad, y Dean repetía mi nombre una y otra vez. Luego que nos calmamos, comenzaron a contarme todo lo acontecido desde hacía unos días, y terminaron diciendo el por qué estaban allí.

— Bueno chicos — les dije —, quizá yo pue3da arrojar algo de luz en sus conjeturas. Perdónenme si me guardo algunas cosas, pues no es momento ni lugar para que las sepan. Lo que sí puedo decirles es por qué ese mortífago está atacando así a Luna. Ël no va tras ella, va tras de mí y, si puede; también tras de ustedes.

— ¿Cómo dices? — dijo Donna confundida —. P-pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué tiene en nuestra contra?

— Lo he investigado muy a fondo — le contesté —, y estoy seguro de que lo sé. Nuestro padre atrapó y encerró en una prisión mágica llamada Azkaban a su padre y hermano, mortífagos también, aunque él pudo escapar hiriendo a papá con la maldición imperdonable. Él la resistió de momento, pero desafortunadamente su cuerpo no la rechazó del todo, y lo que le quedó fue minando poco a poco sus fuerzas, hasta el final.

— ¿Entonces, esa maldición fue la que lo…lo…— dijo Jean, sin querer completar la frase.

— Así es Jean. Eso fue lo que lo mató.

Mis hermanos y yo callamos por un momento, recordando a nuestro padre. Donna estaba furiosa, y no dudaba en expresarlo, mientras que los gemelos estaban tristes, y se mantenían abrazados.

— Ese malnacido… Cuando lo encuentre lo voy a… — decía Donna, apretando los dientes.

— Cálmate Donna — le dije con decisión —. En aquella ocasión la prioridad era salvar magos, no matar mortífagos. Así lo quiso papá, y así lo quiero yo ahora, por eso fue que tomé la decisión de esconderlos, para que me buscara a mí y no a papá o a ustedes. Ese mortífago pagará lo que le hizo a papá, pero no con la muerte. Además, no sabe algo muy importante.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que mientras él me está buscando, yo estoy a punto de encontrarlo a él. Y ahora, tengo más razones para atraparlo y hacer que pague por cada crimen que cometió contra un muggle, mago o sabueso. Va a lamentar el momento en que se metió con la persona que más amo en este mundo…

Mis hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo, pues sabían de sobra que estaba hablando de Luna. Les expliqué cómo, al indagar sobre ese mago, había dado con su paradero en Nueva York, y al continuar la investigación averigüé sobre los ataques que habían comenzado casi inmediatamente después de su llegada. En la policía de Nueva York indagué sobre las víctimas recientes de ataques a partir de esa fecha, y el nombre de Luna Lovegood salió en una denuncia de violación. Y me quedé helado, no sabía qué hacer. Si contactaba a Luna, podría encontrarnos a ambos, y terminaría exponiéndola aún más de lo que ya estaba, y si no lo hacía, no me perdonaría nunca el no haber estado allí para protegerla. Así, decidí permanecer oculto un poco más, pero sí necesitaba la ayuda de mis hermanos, para que Luna y ustedes estuvieran a salvo.

— Oye Rocky — me preguntó Donna —, y a todo esto, ¿cómo es que sabías que tus amigos estaban con nosotros?

— Bueno — respondí —, en tu caso no lo sabía. En el de Jean y Dean, investigué el lugar de los hechos, y revisé lo que quedó de la lista de personas a quienes asignaron mesa, y aparecieron los nombres de Harry y Ron. Traté de rastrearlos en los hospitales, pero creo que les enseñé muy bien a ocultarse, pues no los encontré; pero como estaba seguro de que los gemelos tuvieron que ver en eso, estuve rastreando sus llamadas de radio y teléfono. Por eso sabía que no tardarían en venir aquí al hotel, no iban a arriesgar a ninguno de los chicos. Gracias por eso, hermanos.

Donna me abrazó conmovida, y prometió que cuidaría muy bien de todos ustedes, y especialmente de Luna. Los gemelos hicieron lo mismo, y yo les prometí que cuando todo terminara, estaríamos todos juntos, esta vez para siempre. Y la promesa de un sabueso siempre se cumple.

Tiempo después, mis hermanos llegaron al departamento de Donna, cargando las maletas de Luna. Los chicos los recibieron con alegría, pues ya se estaban preocupando por su tardanza.

— Creíamos que les había pasado algo — dijo Ron preocupado —. Estuvimos a punto de llamarlos varias veces. Luna estaba tan tensa que le sudaban las manos más que de costumbre.

— Es que no quería que se toparan con ese… tipo… — dijo Luna nerviosa —. Pero están bien, ¿verdad?

— Más que bien — dijo Donna abrazando a Luna —. De hecho, les traemos un mensaje importante, y creo que a ti te encantará, Luna.

— ¿De qué se trata? — preguntó Hermione curiosa.

— De Rocky. Está aquí, y los extraña mucho — dijo Donna con alegría —. Dijo que por ahora no puede verlos, porque está investigando junto con la policía y prefiere estar oculto para no llamar la atención sobre él o nosotros, pero que pronto volverá.

— ¿Ah, sí? — dijo Luna incrédula — ¿Por qué no está aquí para que luchemos juntos? ¿Por qué sigue ocultándose y dejándonos solos? ¿Por qué no quiere verme? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

— Luna, Luna, cálmate por favor — le dijeron los gemelos —. Como dice Donna, él no quiere que salgamos lastimados, prefiere enfrentar solo al culpable de todo esto, y no quiere vernos en peligro, y mucho menos a ti. Nos ha encargado mucho que te cuidemos, y espera que puedas perdonarlo por haberte dejado sola todo este tiempo. Es momento de que le paguemos todo lo que hizo por nosotros cuando éramos más jóvenes, él sacrificó su amor por ti por salvarnos de un destino como el de papá. Por favor Luna, no lo juzgues mal por eso, él te sigue amando, y nos consta.

— ¿En serio, no me engañan? — dijo Luna tranquilizándose un poco.

— No Luna, los sabuesos no mentimos. Pero si no nos crees, Robert nos dio algo para ti, dijo que él no te ha olvidado nunca, y que gracias a esto siempre has estado en su corazón.

Entonces, Jean sacó de entre su abrigo un objeto, y se lo entregó. Era un viejo zapato de mujer, que Luna reconoció al instante. Era el zapato que había perdido tiempo atrás, cuando de más joven fue trasladada junto con Ginny y Hermione a la Casa de los Gritos por la magia oscura de Bellatrix Lestrange. Yo nunca se lo devolví, y ella nunca me lo pidió, pero de igual forma conservó el otro zapato, pues la hacía sentir que vivía como en un cuento de hadas, que ahora se estaba volviendo realidad. Ahora, Luna estaba convencida de que pronto estaríamos juntos, y de que el infame mortífago que la humilló recibiría su castigo.


	9. Capítulo nueve: La Trampa

EL REGRESO DEL MUGGLE SABUESO

Capitulo nueve: La Trampa

Luna tenía cara de ensueño al recordar ese momento. Rocky también parecía haber vuelto en el tiempo, mientras acariciaba la rubia cabeza de su esposa.

— AY, cómo me acuerdo de eso — comentó Luna —. Tus hermanos no tenían ni idea de por qué abrazaba tan tiernamente ese zapato. ¿Verdad Rocky?

— Así es — contestó el sabueso —. Yo no les conté nuestra aventura con tantos detalles, sólo nosotros sabíamos lo del zapato.

— ¿Oye, y por qué nunca me lo devolviste amor?

— Para serte sincero, lo olvidé. Lo siento.

— No tienes que sentirlo. Yo tampoco te lo pedí a propósito.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí. Quería que te acordaras de mí cuando estuviste lejos, con tu padre.

— Pues funcionó. Yo jamás he podido olvidarte, Luna querida.

— Ni yo a ti, Rocky amado.

— Hey chicos — dijo Ron interrumpiendo —, como que nos están hostigando la boca con tanta miel y azúcar que desparraman.

Todos rieron por el comentario, haciendo que la pareja se sonrojara de nuevo.

— Perdonen amigos — se disculpó Rocky —. Es inevitable, nuestro amor se ha vuelto más fuerte que nunca, y no queremos que se termine.

— Eso se les nota — dijo Ginny riendo —, si derramaran más miel estaríamos llenos de moscas.

— Ay Ginny, qué grosera eres — la reprendió Hermione —. Más bien, deberíamos tomar su ejemplo chicos, y hacer que lo nuestro se vuelva tan fuerte como su amor.

— O tan fuerte como sus hijos — dijo Harry —. Nada más miren allá.

Cuando voltearon, vieron a Rick y a Selene haciendo malabares usando a los niños sentados en sillas, quienes reían sin parar mientras hacían piruetas en el aire. De vez en cuando, Ray tomaba el lugar de alguno de sus hermanos, y era insólito ver que le costaba más trabajo la coordinación de movimientos que el hecho de cargar las sillas.

— Hermione, no te asustes — la tranquilizó Rocky —. Créeme, no les pasará nada. Así juegan en el jardín de la casa, y no lo hacen mal.

— Eh, bueno, si tú lo dices — dijo la castaña, sin convencerse del todo y sin quitarle la vista a su hija, quien estaba de lo más divertida.

— ¿Oigan, y en serio todavía conservan ese par de zapatos? — preguntó la pelirroja.

— Claro — dijo Luna —. Están bañados en plata, y colgados en un marco sobre la chimenea. Nuestros hijos no nos han preguntado nunca la razón de por qué los tenemos, y ha sido nuestro secreto siempre. Pero creo que algún día preguntarán.

— Y si no — complementó Rocky —, como ya lo dije, que lo lean en mis memorias.

— Bueno Rocky — dijo Ron —, pero nosotros no podemos esperar tanto. Con este nuevo bebé, no sé si nos dará tiempo de leer.

— Claro que hay tiempo Ron — le dijo Hermione a su esposo —, lo que pasa es que eres muy holgazán para leer, ya lo demostraste en Hogwarts.

— Ay Weasley, qué disparates dices — se dijo el pelirrojo a sí mismo, girando los ojos —, y mira a quién se los fuiste a decir. Pero bueno, te decía Rocky, mejor danos un adelanto de tus memorias, y termina de contarnos tu relato.

— Claro que sí Ron, pero antes quiero preguntarles algo a Hermione y a ti. ¿Les gustaría saber qué van a tener, niño o niña, ahora mismo?

La pareja se miró asombrada. Era muy pronto para saber el sexo de su bebé, y además aún estaban pensando si querían enterarse, o lo dejaban como sorpresa.

— ¿Co-cómo dijiste? — dijo la castaña abriendo muy grandes sus ojos — ¿Es posible que tú…?

— Él es un sabueso amiga — dijo Luna orgullosa —, y para mí, el mejor de todos. Descubrimos esa habilidad cuando estaba embarazada de mis gemelos, y lo repetimos con Ray. Tiene algo que ver con las hormonas y la magia, ¿verdad amor?

— Así es — dijo el sabueso —. La magia de las brujas cambia, y se modifica su aroma mientras dura el embarazo, por lo que, con un poco de atención; se puede saber si se trata de un niño o una niña, e incluso si será mago o no. Pero permíteme corregirte Luna, tu lo descubriste mientras estabas embarazada, pero yo ya sabía que tenía esa habilidad desde antes.

— ¿En serio? — dijo Luna, ahora la sorprendida era ella —. Pero, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

— ¿Y arruinar la sorpresa? Una vez te dije que no iba a dejar de sorprenderte, ¿lo recuerdas?

— Por supuesto, fue el día en que me pediste que me casara contigo. Gracias por la sorpresa, por eso te amo más que nunca.

— Y yo a ti, Luna, te amaré por siempre. Pero díganme amigos, ¿quieren saberlo o mejor no?

Hermione y Ron se miraron nerviosos, pero acordaron con la vista algo entre ellos, y le dijeron su decisión a Rocky.

— Creo que esperaremos un poco — dijo Hermione sonrojada —. Por favor, déjanos pensarlo Rocky, ¿sí?

— Claro amiga. Es su decisión y la respeto.

— ¡Oye Rocky! — dijo Ron de pronto —, ¿vas a contar cómo rescataste a Luna y a Ginny, cierto?

— Cierto Ron.

— Pero lo que no sabes es cómo llegaron a esa situación, ¿verdad?

— Pues… sólo sé que regresaron a buscar alguna pista a la bodega donde tenían a Luna. Los detalles no los conozco.

— Ah bueno, pues ahora sí los conocerás.

Y Ron comenzó su narración.

_ATRAPADAS_

Resulta que cuando llegaron tus hermanos con las fotografías y el equipaje de Luna, nosotros estábamos pendientes a su llegada. Casi no hablábamos de nada, y extrañamente, sólo había intercambio de miradas entre Luna y Ginny. Por fin, Ginny nos dijo que Luna tenía que descansar, pues se veía angustiada y cansada. Ambas entraron a la alcoba, y Ginny encendió la televisión. Nosotros desde afuera creímos que era para pasar el rato, pero en realidad fue para tapar su conversación.

— Amiga — le dijo Ginny a Luna —, tienes que calmarte, si no; los demás van a sospechar que tienes algo más que golpes. Acuérdate que Hermione y Harry son muy intuitivos, y mi hermano hace muchas preguntas, así que es mejor que lo tomes con calma. Yo no me alejaré de ti para nada.

— ¿De verdad? — contestó Luna — ¿Lo dices en serio?

— Claro que sí Luna — le contestó mi hermana —. Estaré contigo en las buenas, las malas y las peores. Tenme confianza amiga, no te voy a defraudar.

— Muchas gracias amiga — le dijo Luna abrazándola — ¿Sabes algo? Nunca había tenido una amiga, quiero que nuestra amistad dure para siempre.

— Así será Luna, ya lo verás. Pero por favor, prométeme una cosa.

— Sí amiga, lo que quieras.

— Si acaso llegara el momento de que tuviéramos que decir lo que realmente te pasó, prométeme que también vas a confiar en mi hermano y nuestros amigos. Estoy convencida de que no te van a juzgar, y mucho menos lo divulgarán. Quiero que seas valiente amiga, y que cuando estés lista confíes en todos nosotros.

Luna lo pensó un momento, para luego responder.

— Perdóname amiga — le dijo Luna al fin —, pero por ahora es muy difícil para mí tomar esa decisión. Tengo mucho miedo, por favor, compréndeme… No voy a desechar tu consejo amiga, pero por ahora dejemos todo así, ¿Sí?

Luna miró a Ginny con tanta esperanza, que ella terminó por aceptar el trato, el cual sellaron con otro abrazo. En eso, yo llamé a la puerta de la alcoba, y asomando la cabeza las vi abrazadas, pero nunca imaginé de qué se trataba lo que acababan de hablar.

— Oigan chicas — les dije —, ya llegaron los hermanos de Rocky.

Ellas salieron de la alcoba, y fue cuando sucedió lo que ya ha contado Rocky. Después de eso, Luna sacó de una de sus maletas las fotografías de las que hablaba, para que todos las viéramos. Luego de un rato, Dean pareció reconocer una de ellas.

— ¡Oigan, ese tipo está retratado por la policía local! — dijo convencido —. He visto su foto en el archivo de investigaciones que enviaron de Londres, quizá tenga algo que ver con todo esto.

Luna miró la foto mágica, donde el tipo se restregaba las manos mientras sonreía burlonamente. Le dio un escalofrío, y dijo que la disculpáramos, que quería estar sola un momento. Luego se levantó y fue hacia la alcoba, cerrando la puerta al entrar. La televisión seguía encendida, y se dirigió a apagarla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una silueta negra se dibujó en la pantalla, y Luna escuchó otra vez la cavernosa voz de antes.

— Ni siquiera pienses que te has deshecho de mí, brujita entrometida — le dijo la voz en su cabeza —. Te estoy vigilando muy de cerca, y cuando menos lo esperes, tu cuerpecillo será mío otra vez…

— ¡NO, NO, CÁLLATE! — gritó Luna — ¡Tú no estás aquí, no estás!

— ¿Tú crees? — le dijo la voz — ¡Ja, ja ,ja; pero si estoy tan cerca, que estoy creciendo dentro de ti brujita, pronto vas a cargarme en tus brazos!

Luna se quedó helada de horror. Instintivamente se llevó las manos al vientre, y comenzó a llorar. Había entendido el mensaje, la voz decía que estaba embarazada. En eso, Ginny entró con un vaso de agua para Luna, y cuando la vio se asustó tanto que casi lo tira.

— ¡Luna, qué pasa, que te ocurre! — le dijo abrazándola.

— ¡Esa voz de nuevo, Ginny! ¡La oí de nuevo, estaba en la televisión!

— Ya, ya, calma Luna, no puede tocarte, estas con nosotros y…

— ¡Me dijo que estoy embarazada!

Luna lloraba abrazada de Ginny, mientras ésta asimilaba la noticia. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué decirle a Luna.

— N-no amiga, no creas eso, te está asustando nada más…

— ¡No, no, lo dijo muy en serio, y dijo que iba a ser sólo de él! ¡Ginny, qué voy a hacer ahora!

Ginny pensó por unos minutos, luego su rostro se hizo duro, y le habló así a Luna.

— Luna, tranquila, estoy segura que sólo te está asustando, pero mira; esto ya me cansó. Y tú y yo vamos a hacer algo al respecto, pero necesito dos cosas: una, que seas valiente y te sobrepongas a esto, te necesito fuerte para salir adelante. Y dos, que hagas un esfuerzo y recuerdes con tanta exactitud como puedas los lugares por donde anduviste cuando escapaste del sabueso.

— ¿E-eeh? — dijo Luna desconcertada — ¿Q-qué vamos a hacer?

— Tú y yo Luna — dijo Ginny viéndola a los ojos —, vamos a ir a cazar a ese mortífago.

— ¿Eeehh? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

— Muy en serio, amiga.

Luna dudaba, pero vio tan decidida a Ginny que se contagió del deseo de atrapar al mortífago, y aceptó la idea.

— Bueno, acepto — dijo Luna dejando de llorar — ¿Qué hacemos primero?

— Bien, toma tu varita y un abrigo de tu maleta. Qué bueno que los chicos te la dejaron aquí. Luego, esperaremos el momento oportuno para desaparecernos, e iremos al lugar más cercano que recuerdes de donde te tenían cautiva. Piensa Luna, recuerda el lugar, ¿entendiste?

— Sí, sí, entiendo. Lo recordaré.

— Bien. Ahora, déjame echar un vistazo.

Ginny se asomó por la cerradura, y miró cómo despedían a los gemelos en la puerta del departamento. Decidió que era el momento ideal.

— ¡Ahora Luna, vámonos! — le dijo a Luna. Ella se concentró, recordando el lugar donde había comenzado a correr, y unos momentos después, tomadas de la mano desaparecieron.

Mientras, los gemelos se habían ido a sus labores, pues les tocaba un turno nocturno y debían de reportarse a sus bases pronto. Donna se quedó con nosotros, a tratar de sacar alguna luz sobre lo ocurrido. Harry me dijo que fuera a ver como estaban Ginny y Luna, pues no se escuchaba ruido alguno proveniente de la alcoba. Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, sonó el teléfono, y Donna contestó.

— ¿Si diga? ¿Quién? Si soy yo… ¿Eh?... ¿De verdad?... ¡Excelente, vamos a…! Eh… Está bien, entendido, les aviso. Adiós y ten cuidado.

— ¿Pasa algo Donna? — preguntó Hermione.

— Vaya que pasa — dijo Donna —. Amigos, pongan atención. Quien llamó era Rocky.

Una exclamación nos salió de la boca a todos, pero Donna nos calló de inmediato.

— Escúchenme, por favor amigos. Rocky encontró una pista muy buena de ese mortífago, pero me ha dicho que la mejor ayuda que podemos darle es esperar un poco para que se asegure de que no es una pista falsa, y que mientras mis hermanos y yo no permitamos que se les acerque a ustedes ni a Luna.

— ¿Y si nos necesita? — preguntó Harry — Debemos ir a ayudarlo.

— No Harry — dijo Donna —, tú sigues lastimado, y no voy a dejar que pelees así. Ron, tú y yo tenemos que montar guardias, Hermione; tú y Ginny quédense cerca de Luna… Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde están ella y Ginny?

Fue entonces cuando entramos a la habitación a buscarlas, encontrándonos con la sorpresa de que se habían ido. Rápidamente, Donna llamó a Rocky, y le dijo lo que pasaba. Rocky le dijo que tenía una corazonada de dónde habían ido las chicas, y le pidió que avisara a los gemelos, y que se asegurara de que Dean se comunicara con la policía mágica local, y que los enviara a cierta bodega abandonada. Así, nos pusimos en camino, sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que íbamos a encontrar.

Mientras, Luna y Ginny se aparecieron en la calle sobre la cual estaba la bodega donde había estado Luna. Siguiendo sus recuerdos, Luna encontró el camino hacia la bodega, y juntas la encontraron pronto. Al llegar, Luna titubeó, pues el doloroso recuerdo de su estancia allí le provocó pánico.

— G-Ginny — le dijo a mi hermana —, ya-ya no estoy tan segura de querer hacer esto…

— Ah no Luna — le contestó Ginny molesta —, ya no hay vuelta atrás, ya llegamos muy lejos en esto. Por eso te dije que necesitaba que fueras valiente. No te eches atrás ahora.

— Pe-pero es que…

— ¡Nada! Es momento de que ese tipo pague todo el daño que ha hecho, incluyendo el que te hizo a ti. Ahora vamos, con cuidado y sin hacer ruido.

Entraron sigilosamente al lugar, Luna seguía a Ginny de cerca, y ambas traían las varitas en alto, atentas a usarlas en caso necesario.

— Esto si que está tétrico. No hay una sola luz. ¿Estás bien Luna? — dijo Ginny en voz baja, pero nadie contestó — ¿Luna? ¿Estás bie…? ¡UUUUNNNNGGGHHH!

No pudo seguir hablando. Un hechizo desarmador le había dado en el estómago, mientras Luna la veía aterrorizada, tratando de quitarse las fuertes manos del sabueso que la sujetaban por los brazos y le tapaban la boca. Luego, una voz maléficamente conocida empezó a hablar.

— Te lo dije brujita. Ahora vas a ser mía, pero antes, tendré que castigarte por haberte escapado la primera vez. Y tu castigo será ver cómo muere lentamente tu amiguita de cabellos de fuego… Ponte cómoda, la diversión va a comenzar…


	10. Capítulo diez: Valor

EL REGRESO DEL MUGGLE SABUESO

Capitulo diez: Valor

La charla de los amigos se estaba tornando intensa. Habían salido a la luz muchas verdades que habían estado ocultas mucho tiempo.

— Oye Ron, ¿y cómo supiste de todo eso? — dijo Harry a su amigo —. Se suponía que ninguno, con excepción de Rocky y de Ginny conocían la verdad sobre lo que le pasó a Luna.

— Cierto — contestó el pelirrojo —. Pero se te olvida que en ese momento, yo estaba cerca de la puerta de la alcoba esperando a que Ginny saliera, y al estar ahí escuché un poco de lo que hablaban las chicas. Lo demás me lo contó Ginny después.

— Y entonces, ¿por qué no dijiste nada? — preguntó Hermione —. En ese momento las hubiéramos detenido.

— Bueno, también se escuchaba la televisión, así que pensé que se trataba de un programa más, que Luna le estaba contando a Ginny.

— ¡Pero Ronald, cómo pudiste…? — comenzó a reprocharle la castaña, pero Rocky la interrumpió.

— No importa Hermione, yo no le reprocho nada a Ron. De hecho, gracias a eso pude ver a Luna antes que ustedes.

— Es cierto — dijo Harry —, recuerdo que tú llegaste antes que nosotros. Sí que eres veloz para no ser mago.

— Lo sé — dijo el sabueso, levantando la vista al cielo —. Estoy orgulloso de ser un sabueso, gracias papá, dondequiera que estés.

Sus palabras hicieron que todos recordaran al señor Dawson, y desearan haber podido conocerlo mejor.

— Bueno, y ahora, ¿a quién le toca contar lo que sigue? — preguntó Ron.

— Creo que yo seguiré — contestó Luna —. Yo estuve ahí, y aún lo recuerdo intensamente.

_EL CORAJE DEL AMOR_

En efecto, ahí estábamos Ginny y yo, a merced del mortífago y su sabueso sirviente, y yo estaba a punto de ver morir a mi amiga con una maldición imperdonable. En ese momento, cerré los ojos con impotencia, y comencé a escuchar las terribles palabras de la invocación prohibida, cuando de repente, la voz que las decía se interrumpió de golpe, y los brazos que me aprisionaban se aflojaron. Escuché un par de golpes secos, como si un par de bultos pesados hubieran caído al piso. Abrí los ojos, y vi que a mis pies estaba tirado el sabueso completamente noqueado, y frente a mí estaba tirado también el mortífago, aún con su varita en la mano. Un poco más allá, pude ver una silueta masculina, agachada auxiliando a Ginny, quien seguía semi-inconsciente. Por una reacción que ni siquiera intentaré explicar, de mi boca salió solo una palabra.

— ¿Ro-Rocky? — dije titubeando. Me quedé quieta y lo que vi me dejó petrificada. El hombre se levantó y giró su cabeza para verme con los ojos plateados más maravillosos que haya visto jamás. Sí, en efecto; era Rocky. Cuando me miró, me perdí en su mirada, y todo lo demás pareció desaparecer por un instante.

— Luna — me dijo sin dejar de mirarme —. Sí, soy yo.

Me sentía como en un sueño, que un momento después regresó a ser pesadilla. La luz de un embrujo iluminó el lugar, en el mismo instante en que Rocky, cargando a Ginny; se abalanzaba sobre mí y nos cubría con su cuerpo. El mortífago se había recuperado, y trataba de atacarnos con magia oscura. Rocky seguía cubriéndome, pero comprendí que no atacaba al mago por protegernos a Ginny y a mí.

— ¡Déjanos Rocky, pelea y acaba con él! — le grité, y al distraerse el mago lo atacó lanzándole una caja de herramientas vieja, que lo golpeó y lo aturdió un poco, cayendo a mis pies.

— ¡Rocky! — dije desesperada — ¡Rocky, levántate amor!

— ¿Amor? — dijo el mortífago acercándose amenazante — ¿Así que me cambias por este insignificante sabueso? Vaya, no podía esperar menos de una bruja entrometida como tú. Por eso te usé de carnada, para atraer al hijo de Dawson a mi trampa. Ahora me vengaré de lo que le hicieron a mi familia. ¡MUERE SABUESO!

Al decir esto, sacó de sus ropas una pistola, y disparó contra Rocky, que apenas iba reaccionando un poco. En ese momento, en una reacción desesperada saqué mi varita, e invoqué.

— ¡EXPECTO PATRONUS¡

Una luz en forma de paraguas salió de mi varita, mientras trataba de pensar en algo lindo, en un recuerdo hermoso que mantuviera la fuerza del hechizo. Las balas golpearon en la luz, pero no penetraron. Rocky y Ginny empezaban a reaccionar, y Rocky me miró sonriente antes de saltar atravesando la luz del patronus, cayendo con furia sobre el mortífago y golpeándolo para noquearlo. En eso, el sabueso que estaba en el piso despertó, y trató de correr hacia mí, pero una lluvia de objetos de desperdicio que estaban en un rincón se lo impidió. Miré hacia donde provenían los objetos, y descubrí que habían llegado todos ustedes amigos, incluyendo a los hermanos de Rocky. Me acordé entonces que Ginny seguía en el suelo, y la levanté.

— ¡¿Luna, Ginny, están bien?! — me dijo Hermione preocupada, sin bajar la varita que tenía lista y en guardia.

— S-sí, estamos bien — contestó Ginny —, algo abolladas, pero bien.

— Ah bueno — contestó Hermione —, entonces, ¿se puede saber por qué diablos hicieron semejante tontería? ¿No ven que era muy peligroso enfrentar a este tipo solas? ¿Qué rayos estaban pensando…?

— Ya, ya Hermione —le dijo Ginny —. Acepto mi culpa, yo le dije a Luna que nos trajera aquí. Quería que terminara su pesadilla, es mi culpa. Lo siento.

Hermione calló sorprendida. Nunca antes Ginny se había disculpado así, y mucho menos aceptando ser la culpable de todo. En eso, Rocky había desarmado y atado al mortífago, y se acercó a mí llevando algo en la mano.

— Luna, ¿estás bien? — me dijo en tono preocupado —. Ese tipo no te hizo nada, ¿verdad?

Por un momento no supe qué contestar. Era el amor de mi vida quien preguntaba, pero también me seguía doliendo el hecho de haber sido engañada todo este tiempo, creyendo que él estaba muerto… Por fin, le contesté tan fríamente como pude.

— Sí Rocky, estoy bien. No me hizo nada.

Él se sorprendió de la dureza de mi respuesta, pero no se amilanó. Me tendió la mano y puso un objeto en la mía, al tiempo que me explicaba.

— Toma, esto es tuyo. Ese tipo te lo quitó la primera vez que lo enfrentaste, y con él parece que pretendía manipular tu mente. Lo sé porque huele a magia oscura, combinada con la tuya.

Cuando vi lo que me entregó, se aclaró mi mente. Era el anillo, nuestro anillo de compromiso estaba en poder del mortífago, y era por eso que lo oía en mi cabeza.

— Ah, gracias am… Rocky — le dije, tratando de no verlo a la cara.

— Luna, ¿te ocurre algo? — me preguntó de repente, intentando abrazarme, cosa que no le permití.

— No, no es nada — le contesté atropelladamente. Él iba a seguir preguntándome, pero en eso se escucharon las sirenas de las patrullas policíacas acercándose.

— Ha llegado la policía mágica — dijo Dean acercándose a Rocky —. Creo que les pedirán su declaración, y estarán ocupados un buen rato, pero hablaré con el inspector encargado, y…

— No te preocupes hermano — dijo Rocky —. Yo me encargo, si tienen preguntas, yo las responderé por ellas. Llévenselas de aquí, vayan a casa de Donna, allá los veré después.

— Bueno — le contestó Dean —. Ten cuidado, nos vemos.

Por el camino, todos íbamos en silencio. Ginny iba junto a mí, y de vez en cuando tomaba mi mano y la oprimía, en señal de solidaridad. Mi otra mano involuntariamente descansaba en ratos sobre mi vientre, y mi mente divagaba sobre qué hacer, ahora que Rocky estaba con nosotros. Ya en casa de Donna, inventé un pretexto para quedarme a solas con Ginny, para poder hablar con libertad.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer, amiga? — le pregunté al borde de la desesperación — Rocky va a averiguar qué me pasa tarde o temprano, y no sé cómo enfrentarlo. No sé ni por qué no lo dejé que me tocara, yo nunca me había portado así con él…

— Calma Luna — me dijo Ginny reconfortándome —. Tal vez sea pasajero, yo he leído que cuando una chica tiene una experiencia tan traumática como la tuya, entra en un estado de repulsión para con los hombres. Pero tú amas a Rocky, y él no te hizo nada. Convéncete Luna, aún lo amas, ¿no es cierto?

— Lo amo, sí, pero a la vez no quiero tenerlo cerca… No puedo explicar por qué, pero no quiero que me toque…

Así continuamos discutiendo por un rato, hasta que más tarde, Donna nos anunció que Rocky había llegado por fin. Sin saber por qué, mis manos empezaron a sudar y a temblar. Sabía que tenía que enfrentar mis sentimientos, así que me decidí y salí junto con Ginny. Rocky se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado, y quiso acercarse a saludarnos, pero lo detuve.

— Por favor, no te levantes — le dije con frialdad —. Cuéntanos, cómo te fue en la estación de policía.

Pude ver la cara de extrañeza de Rocky, quien no dejaba de mirarme fijamente mientras hablaba, y yo me hacía la desentendida. Nos explicó que había interrogado personalmente al mortífago, y que luego de un tiempo de presionarlo, estaba empezando a confesar.

— Aún no hemos terminado con él — concluyó Rocky —. Creo que mañana iré a seguir interrogándolo, y tal vez tengamos que decidir entre encerrarlo en una prisión especial de aquí o enviarlo directamente a Azkaban.

— Bueno hermano — dijo Dean —, si necesitas de nuestro apoyo, cuenta con él. Puedo pedir una licencia, y acompañarte a donde sea.

— Gracias Dean — contestó Rocky —. Por ahora necesito descansar un poco.

— Muy bien — dijo Donna, dirigiéndose a todos —, ya escucharon al policía, hagan favor de desalojar el lugar, para que descanse y luego vuelva al trabajo. Mientras, les invito unos ricos cafés capuccinos, la casa invita.

Todos nos levantamos y comenzamos a salir, pero Rocky me detuvo en la puerta y me susurró algo al oído.

— Luna, ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas, por favor?

Me quedé fría. Mis manos no dejaban de sudar, el contacto de su mano con mi piel me puso aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba mientras nos contaba lo del interrogatorio, del cual por cierto no había entrado en detalles. Asentí con la cabeza y regresé a tomar asiento.

— Dime Rocky, te escucho — le dije, lo más indiferente posible.

— Quiero explicarte algo — comenzó a decir él, y noté que estaba algo nervioso también —. Yo sé que he cometido muchos errores contigo Luna, y no sé si podrás perdonármelos. Eso es una decisión solamente tuya, y quiero decirte que la respetaré sea cual sea.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — le dije, y empecé a sentirme interesada por su explicación.

— Como te dije, yo nunca te he olvidado Luna — comenzó a decir, tratando de sostenerme la mirada —. Mi corazón siempre ha estado pendiente de adorarte, mientras mi mente ha estado pendiente de cuidarte. Yo me prometí a mi mismo que nunca permitiría que te hicieran daño alguno, aún a costa de mi vida, y sabes que la promesa de un sabueso siempre se cumple.

— Lo sé, siempre lo recuerdo.

— Bueno, pues para poder cumplir esa promesa, tuve que tomar muchas decisiones. Mi padre me dejó al cuidado de mis hermanos antes de morir, y en consecuencia todos los demás sabuesos que conocían de nuestro movimiento contra los mortífagos y la magia oscura comenzaron a verme como el nuevo líder, que los guiaría a la paz tan anhelada entre los magos y los muggles. Eso encendió en los mortífagos que quedaban el deseo de eliminarme a mí y a todos los que tuvieran que ver algo conmigo. Fue por eso que, al avanzar el conflicto, decidí alejar de todos la idea de que mi familia y yo seguíamos vivos, así los mortífagos pensarían de inmediato que era un ardid para engañarlos, y al dedicarse a buscarnos dejarían en paz a los magos y sabuesos que nos conocen, incluida tú Luna.

— Pero, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada? Yo hubiera ayudado, yo…

— Yo quería mantenerte lejos de ellos más que a nadie Luna. Te amo, y no iba a permitir que te torturaran, ni tampoco a nuestros amigos. Tú me importas mucho Luna, me fue muy difícil tenerte lejos de mí, y más aún, que vivieras engañada creyéndome muerto… Me dio miedo de que te enamoraras de otro, y muchas noches te soñé casada, con hermosos hijos…

Cuando dijo la palabra "hijos", giré la vista y me toqué el vientre instintivamente. Rocky se dio cuenta, pero aún así continuó.

— A pesar de todo, me sobrepuse y continué luchando, aunque de manera anónima, contra todos los mortífagos. La sorpresa era entonces un arma muy buena, pues nunca esperaban encontrarme a mí o a alguno de mis hermanos, quienes se cambiaron el nombre para permanecer ocultos, y ayudarme con la lucha. Por eso es que ahora hay muy pocos, y al parecer los que quedan no son tan fuertes como para enfrentarse a los magos o a nosotros. Todos a excepción de uno: Su nombre es Angus Riddle.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y ese quién es?

—Es un pariente de Tom Riddle, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort.

Sentí escalofríos. Estaba a punto de llorar tan sólo de pensar que llevaba en mi vientre la sangre del señor oscuro, pero me controlé y seguí escuchando.

— De alguna forma, ese mortífago averiguó todo lo concerniente a mi familia, y sobre todo a mí. Quería destruirnos, y no se iba a detener ante nada ni nadie para lograrlo. Él sabía que seguíamos vivos, y que nos ocultábamos en algún lugar del mundo, por eso nos investigó, y trató por todos los medios de encontrarnos, hasta que lo logró. Como es un experto en Oclumancia, primero pensó en leer la mente de nuestros conocidos, incluidos nuestros amigos y, por supuesto, también tú. Aún ignoro cómo lo hizo, pero ya lo averiguaré. Lo que sí sé es que no pudo sacarles nada, pues para ustedes estábamos muertos.

— ¿Y entonces, cómo los encontró?

— Primero, de ti supo que manteníamos una relación amorosa, y guardó esa información para cuando la necesitara. Y luego, sé que estuvo en mi casa de Hogsmeade, donde yo guardaba algunas cosas de mis hermanos. Probó la Oclumancia con todo, y le resultó con un prendedor de mi hermana Jean, quien desafortunadamente es vulnerable a ella. Leyó su mente a través de su prendedor, y supo que ellos se ocultaban en Nueva York, así que fue allá a tenderme su trampa. Me obligó a seguirlo, pero yo puse en alerta a mis hermanos usando medios muggles, y diciéndole a Jean que dejara de recordarme, por lo menos por un tiempo, para así darme oportunidad de sorprenderlo y atraparlo.

— ¿Pero por qué me atacó a mí?

—Bueno, según pude hacerle confesar, tú te apareciste inesperadamente, al buscar información para tu publicación, y tuvo que cambiar un poco sus planes. Así que te hizo parte de su venganza contra mí, al atacarte y… bueno, hacer lo que te hizo.

— ¡Cómo! ¿T-tú sabes de… e-eso? — mi voz se empezaba a quebrar ante el recuerdo.

— Sí Luna, lo sé. Lo leí en el informe de la policía que me facilitaron a mi llegada a este país, mientras buscaba una pista para localizarlo. No sabía que podía llegar a tanto. Si tan sólo hubiera llegado antes aquí…

Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos. Ahora sabía por qué Rocky no había estado allí, cuando fui humillada, por qué no me había buscado, por que se había alejado… Pero no era suficiente saber todo eso, él se había separado de mí, y yo sentía que había roto su promesa de casarnos y de formar una familia. Ese dolor aún estaba atravesando mi corazón.

— Pero ahora ya estoy contigo Luna, y ya nada nos va a separar. Regresaremos juntos a Inglaterra, y organizaré nuestra boda, y…

— Para, para Rocky — le dije callándolo —. Sabes, no creo que eso sea ahora una buena idea. Por ahora no quiero saber nada de los hombres, y estoy muy dolida por muchas cosas. Tu supuesta muerte, la soledad que soporté, el dolor de recordarte… sé que lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

— P-pero… Pero Luna, tú aún me amas, ¿no es cierto? Si no, ¿cómo es posible que te hayas mantenido soltera, y que no hayas tenido una relación en todo este tiempo?

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

— Soy detective Luna, tengo muchas formas de saber cosas.

— Pero nunca se te ocurrió una para decirme que estabas vivo, y que me seguías amando, ¿verdad? — le dije enojada, me estaba alterando.

— Pero Luna, yo tenía que cuidarte de lejos, por eso es…

— Si te importaba tanto, ¿por qué no pudiste acercarte a mí Rocky, por qué me rompiste el corazón con una mentira, por qué tuve que pasar por una experiencia tan horrible para quje aparecieras, POR QUÉEE?

Comencé a llorar sin parar. Rocky quiso abrazarme, pero no lo dejé.

— N-no Rocky (sob), no me toques más por favor — le dije, cubriendo mi vientre con la mano.

Rocky iba a hacer otro intento, pero se detuvo. Sacó un pañuelo de su abrigo, y me lo acercó sobre la mesita de la sala. Luego se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¿Sabes? En este tiempo he aprendido cosas nuevas. Una de ellas me ha dado una idea de lo que te pasa. Y, como te dije, respetaré lo que decidas sea lo que sea. Tú no quieres que te toque más, y así será, pero para hacerlo, tendré que estar lejos de ti Luna, porque si estoy contigo no puedo resistirme al deseo que tengo de amarte… Adiós Luna querida, quizá nos veamos un día.

— N-no, Rocky, espera… — dije yo al comprender lo que iba a hacer.

— Sólo una cosa más Luna — me dijo abriendo la puerta —. No estás embarazada.

Me quedé de una pieza por un momento, que Rocky aprovechó para salir y cerrar la puerta. Luego reaccioné, y corrí para salir al pasillo, pero ya no había nadie allí. Bajé la escalera corriendo, y casi me caigo al llegar abajo, salí del edificio gritando el nombre de Rocky, pero nadie contestaba, y la gente en la calle se quedaba mirándome como si estuviera loca. En eso, Hermione, Ginny y Jean me alcanzaron en la calle, deteniendo mi carrera.

— ¿Qué pasó Luna, dónde está Rocky? — preguntaron todas a la vez.

— R-Rocky…(snif)… Se- se fue….se fue para siempre… (snif)…


	11. Capítulo once: Confesiones

EL REGRESO DEL MUGGLE SABUESO

Capitulo once: Confesiones

— Puies sí que fue un duro golpe Luna — dijo Harry —. Recuerdo que estuviste llorando mucho, y que no quisiste vernos por un tiempo.

— Cierto — dijo la rubia —. Cuando volví a casa, no quería ver a nadie, quería morirme, deseé tantas cosas feas… Pero curiosamente, nunca dije ni sentí ganas de maldecir a Rocky.

— Guau. Eso es amor del bueno — dijo Ron, volteando a ver a Hermione —. Es casi igualito al nuestro, ¿verdad amor?

— En el amor no hay comparaciones Ron — contestó la castaña, acurrucándose en brazos de su esposo —, pero en este caso, podría asegurarte que tienes razón.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! — rió Luna —. Y luego dicen que somos nosotros los que derramamos miel.

Los Weasley se sonrojaron tanto que parecía que iban a estallar, pero terminaron riendo también por la ocurrencia.

— Y tú Rocky, ¿cómo hiciste para desaparecer así? — preguntó Ginny —. Según recuerdo, no eres mago.

— Cuestión de lógica, amiga — dijo el sabueso —. Si Luna me vio salir, lo lógico era que pensara que me había ido a la calle, pero en realidad hice lo contrario. Subí por la escalera de incendios hasta la azotea, y me quedé allí hasta que ya no pude percibir ningún olor de magia de ustedes.

— Sabía que eras un hombre de recursos — dijo Hermione como un cumplido —. ¿Y qué hiciste mientras tanto.

Rocky cerró los ojos y suspiró largamente antes de contestarle a la castaña.

— Pues… lloré, y me aguanté las ganas de regresar, y abrazar y besar a Luna por la fuerza.

— ¡Oh amor! — dijo Luna enternecida —. Si hubiera sabido que estabas tan cerca, yo… yo…

— El hubiera no existe, amor — le dijo Rocky a la rubia con ternura —, y si hice lo que hice, fue siempre pensando en lo mejor para ti. En ese momento yo ya no importaba…

— Tú me importabas Rocky — le dijo Luna —, y me importas todavía. Yo era la que se sentía peor que una cucaracha, no quería que estuvieras al lado de una mujer que sería señalada siempre por haber sido viol…

— No me hubiera importado — contestó el sabueso interrumpiéndola —, porque a mí quien me interesa eres tú Luna, estando a tu lado nada más importa.

Rocky le dio un beso de amor tan cálido, que hizo que los demás se acordaran de aquel día en que se hicieron la promesa de casarse. En eso, fueron interrumpidos por fingidas expresiones de ternura.

— ¡AAAAAhhhhhh, qué romántico! — escucharon todos. Eran los hijos de Rocky, Selene y Rick; que estaban escuchando en la mesa de junto sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos y los codos apoyados en la mesa, haciendo ojos de "enamorados". Su padre intentó reprenderlos.

— ¡Oigan ustedes dos! — les dijo fingiendo enojo — ¿Me pueden decir qué rayos hacen ahí, escuchando conversaciones de adultos? ¿Y dónde dejaron a los pequeños, no les dije que los vigilaran?

— Nos acabamos de sentar papá — dijo Selene, mientras su hermano asentía con la cabeza —, y los niños ya se cansaron, están allá, míralos.

Los adultos voltearon hacia donde señalaba la adolescente, y vieron sonrientes a Helm, James y Ray acurrucados entre sí sobre una mesa, tratando de abrigarse con el mantel. Rocky se levantó para ir por ellos, y pidió a Ron permiso para meterlos en la casa para que durmieran un rato.

— Claro Rocky, puedes acostarlos en mi habitación — contestó el pelirrojo.

— Gracias amigo. Volveré en un momento — dijo el sabueso, retirándose.

— Mamá — dijo Rick —, antes de que papá vuelva, ¿podemos quedarnos a escuchar el resto de la historia que estabas contando? Por favor.

— Ya, ya, está bien — les dijo Luna amorosamente —, pero si su padre regresa y los regaña, no me pidan que los ayude. Lo hago bajo su propio riesgo, ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo mamá — contestaron los gemelos al unísono.

_EL MOMENTO DE LA VERDAD_

Durante un tiempo, estuve muy deprimida para pensar en hacer algo. Sentía mi corazón tan roto que a veces hasta se me figuraba que me dolía el pecho, y en esos momentos quería llorar, quería gritar, quería desahogarme de tanta pena que llevaba por dentro. Nada me consolaba, y ustedes amigos se desvivieron por reconfortarme, cosa por la que les estoy muy agradecida. Empecé a sentir desgano, ya no quería nada de esta vida, y comencé a desear no vivir más, pues no tenía caso estar así, sin sentir al amor en mi corazón…

Ustedes amigos se dieron cuenta de esto a tiempo, antes de que pudiera cometer una estupidez; y me acompañaron en el viaje a casa. Recuerdo el momento en que nos despedimos de los hermanos de Rocky, y cómo nos desearon buen viaje, Donna me abrazó tan fuerte que hasta me sacó el aire, estaba muy triste por como habían terminado las cosas. Los gemelos me dijeron que hablarían con Rocky para tratar de convencerlo de que volviera, pero lo difícil iba a ser encontrarlo, pues por su trabajo era muy bueno ocultándose. Durante el viaje no quise hablar de nada, no quería llorar por el recuerdo.

Ya instalada en casa, decidí no contarle nada a papá sobre lo que pasó en Nueva York, al menos por el momento, mientras se me pasaba la depresión. Pero ésta parecía no querer abandonarme, pues todo me recordaba a Rocky. Pero me encontré una sorpresita que papá me tenía preparada: Construyó una especie de lago artificial pequeño, a semejanza del de Hogwarts; en homenaje póstumo a Rocky, a quien aún creía muerto. El lago tenía algún tiempo de contruído, y empezaban a habitarlo insectos y algunas pequeñas ranas y peces. Le dí las gracias a papá, y casi sin querer comencé a pasar las tardes a la orilla de ese lago, sin hacer otra cosa que pensar y soñar con Rocky.

Así, pasó alrededor de una semana, y una tarde que estaba reflexionando en el lago me quedé mirando el agua, y luego mis manos. En ellas llevaba un sobre cerrado con los resultados de un análisis de embarazo, que Ginny me aconsejó hacerme sólo por si acaso. Cuando me lo entregaron, me dio mucho miedo abrirlo, y me lo llevé así a casa, y ahora estaba allí; pensando en que era eso lo que me tenía en ese estado de angustia, de incertidumbre, deseando morirme. Me quedé mirando el sobre, y luego reparé en que aún traía puesto el anillo de compromiso de Rocky. Y entonces me dí valor, y abrí el sobre, para leer muchas veces el contenido: Posibilidad de embarazo, CERO. Resultado, NEGATIVO.

En ese momento solté el llanto. Y pensé "Rocky me lo dijo, y no lo escuché, todo por ese maldito mortífago, si le hubiera dado oportunidad a Rocky. Mi amor, ¿dónde estás? Te necesito tanto…" Pero yo sabía que de nada valía ya que llorara, eso no me devolvería al amor de mi vida, así que me quité el anillo y lo puse en el sobre, lo cerré y estiré la mano para dejarlo caer en el lago, pero algo me hacía dudar, y no me decidía a soltarlo. En un momento dado, cerré los ojos y, cuando ya el sobre resbalaba de mis dedos, sucedió algo fantástico. Una linda rana color verde esmeralda salió del lago, saltando a mi mano y con su boca me arrebató el sobre, quedándose quieta mientras lo sostenía con firmeza. De inmediato dejé de llorar, y automáticamente le empecé a hablar al animalito.

— ¿R-Rocky? ¿E-eres tú? — le dije titubeante. La ranita sólo me veía sin moverse.

— Si eres tú, déjame decirte algo — comencé a decirle, al ver que se quedaba en mi mano —. Yo-yo quisiera decir que… que siento mucho lo que pasó en Nueva York… Yo en realidad no quise… no quería que… que te fueras… Yo no sabía qué sentías, y fui una egoísta, una malvada, me tengo merecido el que te hayas ido. Pe-pero ahora, quisiera pedirte… pedirte perdón… quiero que vuelvas, que estemos juntos, yo ya no puedo seguir así, no puedo vivir sin ti…

La rana se limitaba a mirarme, y cuando dejé de hablar para enjugarme una lágrima, empezó a croar. Dejó caer el sobre al suelo, y volteándose saltó al agua, para volver a salir a posarse en una hoja de lirio acuático a unos pasos de donde estaba, ya dentro del agua.

— ¿Rocky? Rocky, por favor, no te vayas de nuevo. Quiero oír tu voz, quiero escuchar que me perdonas, por favor… — comencé a suplicarle a la rana, y sin ver lo que hacía me introduje en el lago, hasta que tuve las piernas cubiertas por el agua. De repente, escuché una voz.

— Bésame.

Lo escuché fuerte y claro, y se me hizo una voz muy conocida. Creí que era la rana quien me estaba contestando al fin, y que Rocky, en forma de rana, me había perdonado ya.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — pregunté alzando un poco la voz.

— Bésame — repitió la voz, la cual me parecía que provenía de la rana, aunque no había visto que moviera la boca.

— Espera, espérame Rocky, allá voy — le dije a la rana, metiéndome al lago con tanta rapidez como pude. El agua ya me cubría hasta la cintura, pero no me importó. Me acercaba ya con cuidado al animalito, preparando mis labios para darle un beso; cuando escuché la misma voz, solo que ahora provenía de detrás de mí.

— Je, je, je. Caíste, tontita.

Me quedé quieta un segundo, y al siguiente giré para ver al bromista, llevándome la mayor de las sorpresas. Ahí, a la orilla del lago, sentado en cuclillas estaba Rocky, el amor de mi vida, que sonreía mirando mis esfuerzos por besar a un batracio desconocido.

— ¿Pe-pero, q-qué haces allí? — le dije, pues fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

— Pues… nada. Sólo te miraba — me dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

— Bueno, pues no te quedes ahí. Ayúdame a salir.

Yo me alegré, y luego me enojé, pues se estaba burlando de mí. Me tendió la mano para ayudarme a salir del lago, y aproveché para jalarlo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayó de lleno al lago.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Ahora quién es el tontito? — le dije burlándome, mientras se enderezaba.

— Je, je. Pues creo que yo — me dijo levantándose para sacudirse el agua. Entonces vi lo que había hecho. En la frente de Rocky brotaba sangre, de un considerable chichón que empezaba a hincharse.

— ¡Mi amor, qué hice! — dije asustada —. Perdóname, n-no quería hacer eso, yo…

— Ya, ya, no te preocupes, no pasa nada — me dijo para calmarme, y al hacerlo quiso caminar, pero daba los pasos como si caminara en la cuerda floja, lo que me anunció que se había mareado por el golpe. Entonces, por reacción lo abracé, y lo guié hasta la orilla del lago, donde nos sentamos a sacudirnos el agua, y yo le daba masajes en el chichón, tratando de que no siguiera hinchándose.

— Perdóname Rocky, por favor, perdóname — le repetía constantemente.

— Ya pasó linda, no te preocupes — me decía él, tratando de levantarse, pero yo no lo dejaba —. Tal vez mi hermanita Jean tenga algo…

— ¿Eh? ¿Jean está aquí? — le dije incrédula.

— Bueno, no aquí, pero sí en mi casa de Hogsmeade. También están Dean y Donna.

— ¿Y qué hacen todos aquí? Pero principalmente, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

— Yo… vine por ti Luna.

Al oír aquello, mi corazón dio un vuelco. Me pareció que los pedazos en que se había roto estaban reuniéndose de nuevo.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí. Perdóname por haberme ido así de tu lado, pensaba que era lo mejor, que era lo que deseabas, pero mi corazón no soportó estar sin ti.

— Bueno… gracias por haber venido. ¿Qué tanto escuchaste hace un rato?

— Todo. He estado aquí desde que llegaste con ese sobre.

— Oh sí, el sobre. Aquí dice que…

— Que no estás embarazada. No hace falta que lo leas, yo ya lo sabía.

— ¿Cómo es que tú supiste…?

— ¿Sobre eso? Bueno, luego de que me fui dejándote, interrogué de nuevo al mortífago, pero con métodos… digamos que un poquito menos gentiles. Me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber, y sobre todo me confirmó lo que sospeché; que cuando te dijo que estabas embarazada estaba mintiendo, y algo más. Él nunca te mancilló Luna, nunca te violó.

— ¡¿EEEEHHHH, CÓMO DICES?!

— Lo que escuchaste Luna, él nunca te hizo nada más que manosearte, porque sólo quería usarte como carnada para atraerme a sus trampas. Estaba tan cegado por el deseo de venganza, que nunca hubo otra intención en su cabeza que hacerme mucho daño, y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que haciéndome creer que había abusado de quien yo más he amado, de ti Luna.

Me quedé helada. Era una revelación que me devolvió la esperanza, y sabía que Rocky no mentía.

— E-entonces, entonces yo-yo no estoy…

— Así es Luna, no esperas un bebé mortífago. La única persona que te ha tocado he sido yo.

— Pe-pero, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?

— Porque no estaba muy seguro todavía, me guiaba por mis instintos de sabueso, así que tenía que confirmarlo primero. Pero de todas formas, te lo dije creyendo que así me comprenderías, pero como no querías tenerme cerca…

— Estaba muy confundida. No sabía cómo tomarías el hecho de que estuviera embarazada, y más por una violación. No quería que me rechazaras, no iba a poder soportarlo, tenía miedo Rocky, mucho miedo… Por eso no quería que me tocaras, para que poco a poco te separaras de mí, porque yo ya no me sentía que te mereciera.

— Sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo, ¿o ya se te olvidó que la palabra de amistad de un sabueso es para toda la vida? Ahora imagínate hasta dónde llega un sabueso que siente amor.

— Tienes razón cariño. Te amo, te sigo amando mucho, eres el dueño de mi corazón.

— Y tú del mío Luna, yo también te amo…

Y entonces, nos miramos a los ojos, y nos acercamos lentamente el uno al otro, y nuestras bocas se fundieron en un beso, lleno de toda la pasión que habíamos encerrado dentro de nuestras almas, y que ahora salía por cada poro de nuestra piel. Estábamos en lo mejor del beso cuando una voz nos regresó de las nubes a la tierra.

— ¡Guaaaaaauuuuu, qué romántico!

Abrí los ojos, y miré a todas partes sin descubrir a nadie, luego miré a Rocky, quien estaba tan sorprendido como yo. De pronto, sin saber cómo, supimos de dónde venía la voz, y giramos la cabeza al mismo tiempo hacia el mismo lugar. En la copa de uno de los árboles del jardín vimos colgar un par de pies muy conocidos; eran de Donna, la hermana de Rocky, quien al bajar del árbol noté que traía una cámara de vídeo y no dejaba de grabarnos con ella.

— ¿Donna? — dijo Rocky con sorpresa — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste?

— Una pregunta a la vez hermanito. Sí, soy Donna, estoy grabando recuerdos para ustedes, y te seguí el rastro. También soy sabueso, ¿o ya se te olvidó?

Rocky iba a replicar, pero otra voz cercana lo interrumpió.

— No todo eso es cierto Rocky. Nosotros los trajimos.

La voz era la de Harry Potter, y venía acompañado por Ginny, Hermione y Ron, quienes llegaron desde mi casa, al parecer habían aparecido por polvos flu. Mi padre los veía desde lejos, en la puerta del jardín.

— Un momento — dije a los recién llegados — ¿Los trajeron? ¿A quiénes más?

— A nosotros también — dijeron Dean y Jean, bajando de otro árbol. Al parecer estábamos todos, pero me esperaba otra sorpresa más. Cuando Donna bajó, vi que le hacía señas al árbol donde estaba, y la copa se movió ruidosamente, hasta que un bulto cayó, y vi con sorpresa que se trataba ni más ni menos que de Goyle, quien estaba muy cambiado. Ahora se veía fornido, no gordo, y mucho mejor vestido que antes. Ante la sorpresa, Donna nos explicó muy a su manera.

— Amigos y familia, tengo el honor y orgullo de presentarles a mi novio, el bonachón Goyle.

Ahora sí que estábamos sorprendidos. Rocky y sus hermanos, porque nunca le habían conocido un novio formal a Donna; y nosotros, porque nunca nos pudimos imaginar a Goyle como novio de alguien. Realmente había mucho qué contar.


	12. Capítulo doce: Nosotros

EL REGRESO DEL MUGGLE SABUESO

Capitulo doce: Nosotros

— Caray Luna, qué vueltas da la vida — dijo Harry asombrado —. No me hubiera imaginado que las cosas pasarían así.

— Ni yo lo imaginé tampoco — dijo la rubia —. Imagínense cómo me sentí de aliviada.

— Oye, pero yo tengo una duda — dijo Hermione —. Si no te habían violado, ¿por qué nos dijiste ahora que así había sido?

Luna se puso seria, y mirando a la castaña a los ojos le contestó.

— Imagina que eres yo por un momento amiga. ¿Cómo te sentirías si te vieras en el suelo, casi desnuda, atada y amordazada, con dos extraños mirándote, y uno de ellos poniéndote las manos en donde solamente tú las pondrías? ¿No te sentirías violada en tu intimidad?

Hermione comprendió, y le dio su mano a Luna en señal de apoyo.

— Yo me creía mancillada, estaba convencida de que me habían hecho lo peor — continuó la rubia —, pero gracias a Dios y a Rocky que no fue así. Si no, creo que mis hijos no hubieran nacido nunca.

Los hijos de Luna estaban asombrados, pues no tenían idea de todo lo que sus padres habían sufrido para estar juntos. La rubia continuó contándoles, y les dijo más detalles de aquel reencuentro, como que Rocky le explicó que podía hablar con las ranas, y por eso logró que aquella ranita hiciera lo que hizo en el lago, y que la hizo "hablar" proyectando su propia voz con ventriloquia; y también como fue que se presentó al fin con su padre, teniendo que explicarle el porqué no estaba muerto como el señor creía, y las razones de su visita. El señor Lovegood lo comprendió todo, y luego de agradecerle a Rocky el haber cuidado tanto de su hija, le permitió esconderse en el jardín, pues sabía que Luna se había aficionado a pasar allí largo tiempo.

— Guau. Qué historia mamá — dijo Selene —. De verdad que papá y tú se aman demasiado. ¡Aaaayyyy, ojalá y yo pudiera encontrarme un amor así!

— Pues ya comienza a buscar hermanita — dijo Rick burlonamente —, así más pronto podré mudar mis cosas a tu cuarto.

— Ah no, por supuesto que no — replicó la chica, mientras los demás observaban divertidos la pelea —. Yo sólo saldré de ese cuarto cuando esté formalmente ca-sa-da. ¿Entendiste?

— Me parece magnífico — dijo Rocky, apareciendo detrás de sus hijos, quienes se asustaron al verlo —, así no me preocuparé por dejarte salir a fiestas, reuniones, antros, bailes escolares, excursiones, etc.

— ¡Ay papá! — dijo la chica, poniendo cara de fastidio y cruzando los brazos. Su hermano no dejaba de reírse.

— Y eso va para ti también, jovencito — le dijo a Rick el sabueso —. No creas que no estoy enterado de cómo te miran tus compañeras de colegio.

Rick pasó de la risa a la vergüenza en un segundo, poniéndose colorado ante el regocijo de los adultos. Ron saltó entonces en su defensa.

— No te preocupes muchacho — le dijo abrazándolo y mirando hacia donde estaba Hermione —, yo pasé por lo mismo de joven, pero mira, me tocó el premio mayor. Y créeme, vale la pena esperar.

La castaña se sonrojó, y le dio otro beso cariñoso a Ron, mientras Rocky seguía hablando con sus hijos.

— Bueno, y como me parece que ya escucharon demasiadas cosas de adultos, les voy a pedir que vayan a descansar un rato. Les preparé las camas en el cuarto con los niños, así que no los vayan a despertar. Ahora vayan a dormir, luego los despertaré cuando nos marchemos a casa.

— Ay, está bien papá — dijo Selene de mala gana, y se levantó seguida de su hermano, quien aún estaba rojo de vergüenza. Después, la plática continuó entre los adultos.

— Ay Rocky, fuiste muy duro con los chicos — dijo Luna —. A mí me parece que ya tienen edad y madurez suficiente para escuchar esto.

— ¿Ah sí? — dijo el sabueso —, entonces qué te parece si les cuento de cuando te hice el amor sin tocarte, ¿te parece bien?

— ¡Rocky! — dijo la rubia enfadándose —. Esas son nuestras intimidades, no tienes que andar por ahí revelándolas.

— Lo sé, pero como dices que los chicos ya pueden oírlo todo…

— Bueno, no me refería a eso…

— Je, je; ya lo sé. Te estaba haciendo enojar. Lo siento, ¿me perdonas?

— Tontito. Ya no digas eso otra vez ¿de acuerdo? Ahora discúlpenme, voy al tocador.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y la historia? — dijo entonces Ron, que había seguido la conversación de la pareja muy atentamente — ¿Nos vamos a quedar sin saber cómo lo hicieron?

— ¿Hicimos qué? — preguntó Rocky.

— Pues cómo lo hicieron… sin tocarse — contestó el pelirrojo interesado.

— ¡Ronald! — dijo Hermione — ¡No seas imprudente! ¿No acabas de escuchar que son intimidades de ellos, y tú estás de imperti…

— Ya, amigos, no peleen — dijo Luna aplacando la pelea —. Si quieren chicas, acompáñenme al tocador, si me animo les contaré algo de eso, y ustedes decidan si es apto para sus maridos o no, ¿qué les parece?

Las chicas se consultaron con la vista, y asintieron. Luego de que se retiraron de la mesa, Rocky fue bombardeado por las preguntas de Harry y Ron.

— Oye amigo — le dijo Ron —, ¿es verdad lo que dijiste, que le hiciste el amor a tu esposa sin tocarla? No me lo creo.

— Pues, sí — contestó el sabueso —, es la verdad, y a veces lo hago todavía. Si quieren, les cuento rápido antes de que regresen, pero no digan que les conté.

— De acuerdo — dijo Ron, acercándose a Rocky para que éste bajara la voz —. Así podré sorprender a Hermione durante estos meses, porque cuando esperaba a Helm estaba de un delicado… No quería que la tocara, y pues yo… ya saben… cuando tenía ganas… pues me las aguantaba a la fuerza.

— Créeme Ron — dijo Rocky —, con esto la vas a hacer que disfrute lo inimaginable. Y tú también vas a hacer gozar mucho a Ginny, Harry; no te arrepentirás.

— Bueno, está bien Rocky — dijo Harry, quien también estaba interesado, pero era más discreto que Ron —. Adelante, somos todo oídos.

—Ya lo creo — dijo Rocky divertido —, y espero que esto que les cuente les sirva para cuando tengan necesidad de reconciliarse con ellas también. Todo pasó así…

_PARA SIEMPRE_

Como seguramente recordarán, aquel mismo día el padre de Luna nos invitó a todos a cenar, y aceptamos de buen grado. Ustedes charlaron animadamente en el piso de abajo, mientras que Luna y yo subimos a las alcobas para ponernos ropa seca. El señor Lovegood dijo que podía tomar algo de su armario mientras mi ropa se secaba, y Luna estaba cambiándose en su habitación.

Donna les comenzó a contar sobre cómo se hizo novia de Goyle, mientras él se sentía orgulloso y algo cohibido, pues pensaba que no había hecho más que lo que cualquier hombre enamorado hubiese hecho en su lugar para conquistar el corazón de mi hermana. Resultó que él se había prendado de ella desde tiempo atrás, pero no hallaba forma de declarárselo porque tenía temor de dos cosas: De que fuera despedido del café, y de que mi hermana lo rechazara rotundamente. Pero, al parecer, pudo armarse de valor el día en que Donna decidió ampliar su negocio, y le dio la oportunidad de crecer, al darle la administración de un nuevo café que abrió sus puertas cerca del centro de la ciudad. Eso hizo que Goyle cambiara su perspectiva por completo, y se entregó con el alma a la nueva responsabilidad que Donna había puesto en sus manos, y lo hizo tan bien; que Donna misma se empezó a fijar más en él como caballero. Salieron un par de veces, Goyle se comportó galantemente pero sin abusar, hasta que, por fin, le declaró su amor a Donna. Ella, lejos de burlarse o de hostigarlo, se dio a desear diciéndole que lo pensaría, pero no tardó mucho en darle el sí. Y ahora lo pasaban de lo mejor juntos, pues Donna lo había iniciado en su afición; los deportes extremos. Ahora Goyle era un mejor mago, una excelente persona, y hasta les hablaba con respeto a ustedes amigos.

Y bueno, para no hacerlo mas largo, también Jean y Dean les hablaron de sus vidas amorosas; Jean tenía un novio excelente, mientras Dean apenas estaba saliendo con una chica, pero aún no había más que amistad. Y mientras tanto, Luna y yo estábamos arriba, yo me había puesto una bata del señor Lovegood, pues no me quedó ninguna otra prenda, mientras que Luna tomaba una ducha. Salí al pasillo en silencio, y poniendo atención escuché la ducha. Llamé a la puerta, y al no recibir respuesta, la abrí con cuidado y asomé la cabeza.

— Luna, ¿estás aquí? — pregunté asomándome al interior.

— ¿Rocky? — dijo Luna tras la puerta del baño —. ¿Estás ahí fuera? ¿Podrías pasarme una toalla pequeña para secarme el cabello? Está sobre la cama, por favor.

Vi la toalla que decía, y la tomé para dársela. Me acerqué a la puerta del baño, y cuando iba a tomar el pomo ésta se abrió, y Luna salió cubierta solamente por una toalla más grande. Me sorprendió tanto que dejé caer la toalla, y me quedé absorto viéndola.

— ¡Ay, me asustaste! — dijo ella cuando me vio —. Como tardabas pensé que no me habías oído, o que te habías salido de la habitación.

— N-no — dije yo, bastante nervioso —, es que, pues, yo iba a-a dártela…

— Ah bueno — dijo ella, en tono más natural. Recordé entonces que ya nos habíamos visto desnudos el uno al otro. Estaba aún más hermosa de cuando hicimos el amor la primera vez, en Hogsmeade. Me pareció mucho más mujer, con un cuerpo que parecía esculpido por los dioses… Me perdí ante esa visión, hasta que ella me regresó a la tierra.

— Amor, ¿podrías salir para dejar que me vista, por favor? Me está dando frío.

— Ah, perdón. Es que… hace mucho que no te veía… así…

— Ay, pero si soy la misma de siempre, mira.

Y así diciendo, abrió la toalla que la cubría, y la vi tal cual, desnuda y hermosa. Me quedé pasmado por un segundo, y al reaccionar quise abrazarla, pero ella me lo impidió.

— No Rocky, ahora no — me dijo cubriéndose —. Es que, me da pena… aún sigo algo renuente, por lo que me pasó… aunque no haya más que un manoseo sucio.

— Entiendo — dije controlándome, entonces se me ocurrió una idea —. Entonces, si te prometo no tocarte, ¿harías el amor conmigo?

Luna se quedó mirándome, incrédula a lo que oía. No podía ser posible algo así, pero no perdía nada probándolo. A fin de cuentas, estaría conmigo.

— Bueno, está bien — dijo acercándose a mí —, pero si me tocas, te corro de la habitación, ¿estás de acuerdo?

— Sí, y tú promete que si quedas satisfecha, olvidarás para siempre esos sentimientos horribles que no te dejan ser feliz.

— Lo prometo Rocky. Palabra de bruja.

Luego, le dije que se sentara en la cama, cosa que hizo sonriendo. Pensaba que no podría hacer lo que le propuse, pero se equivocaba. Me senté a su lado, acerqué mi cara a su oído, y comencé a hablarle quedamente. Ella comenzó sonriendo, luego su color fue subiendo, y comenzó a respirar más y más rápido. Cerró los ojos, y noté que se empezaba a dejar llevar por la imaginación, porque se quitó la toalla lentamente, y se pasaba las manos por la cara y el cuello, luego por la cintura y caderas, por sus piernas, por sus senos… En fin, lo único que no tocó fue su sexo, nunca puso sus manos ahí. Luego de un rato llegó al éxtasis, y tuvo un orgasmo largo, que la dejó tan exhausta que se dejó caer en la cama con un suspiro.

— ¿Te gustó cariño? — le pregunté, cuando consideré que había recuperado el aliento. Ella me miró y sonriendo me contestó.

— Aaayy amor… tienes los ojos plateados….me encantó… porque lo hiciste tú… y tú eres y serás todo mi mundo… para siempre…

Entonces tomó mi cara entre sus manos, y la fue acercando a la suya lentamente, y cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos, se escuchó un grito tras la puerta.

— ¡¿Lunaaa, sigues ahí?! Ya baja, voy a ver si Rocky está listo, hay mucho qué platicar con ustedes todavía.

Si mal no recuerdo, ése fuiste tú Ron, quien subió a ver el por qué de nuestra tardanza. Tuve que salir rápido por la ventana de Luna, y mientras ella te contestaba, yo entré en la habitación del señor Lovegood que estaba al lado, para que no sospecharan. Luego de eso, me buscaste, y te entretuve lo suficiente para que Luna se vistiera y saliera al pasillo. Revisé mi ropa y como ya estaba casi seca, me la puse de nuevo y salimos de la habitación al mismo tiempo que Luna salía de la suya, para bajar al recibidor.

Bueno, ahora les voy a contar qué fue lo que le dije a Luna al oído, presten atención porque con esto, las van a tener más que contentas. Primero…


	13. Capítulo trece: Adelante

EL REGRESO DEL MUGGLE SABUESO

Capitulo trece: Adelante

— ¡Hey, chicos, ya volvimos! — gritó Luna, dejando callado a Rocky —. ¿Verdad que no tardamos nada?

Luna avanzaba hacia la mesa, seguida de Hermione y Ginny, quienes traían una cara de asombro que se notaba de lejos, mientras que la rubia parecía que les había contado la receta de un pastel. Las chicas estaban mudas de la impresión, al parecer lo que Luna les contó incluía todos los detalles que Rocky no pudo contarles a los chicos.

— Oigan chicas, eh… ¿Se encuentran bien? — dijo Harry, nunca las había visto así —. Todo está bien, ¿verdad?

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí amor, todo bien, claro — dijo Ginny, codeando a la castaña —. Todo está bien, ¿no es cierto amiga?

— ¿Cómo? Ah sí, sí, todo bien — dijo Hermione, aún imaginándose lo que Luna les contó.

— Luego hablamos muchachos — les dijo Rocky en secreto —, hay pájaros en los alambres.

— Mione cariño, ¿de veras te sientes bien? — le dijo Ron a su esposa —. Mírate, creo que estás sudando.

— ¿Quién, yo? — dijo la castaña disimulando —. Es tu imaginación Ron, yo estoy bien, es que me refresqué con un poco de agua, eso es todo, ¿verdad Ginny?

— Sí, sí, sí, cómo no, agua fresca — dijo la pelirroja, siguiendo la corriente —. Ron, la ventana no funciona y hace calor en el baño, recuérdame que le diga a papá que la arregle por favor.

Luna sólo las veía sin decir nada, pero tenía el gesto de que no sabía de qué estaban hablando las chicas, y solo se encogió de hombros antes de volver a sentarse.

— Perdonen amigos, ¿nos permiten un momento? — dijo Rocky, tomando de la mano a su esposa y llevándosela aparte. Los demás vieron que hablaban entre ellos, y que Rocky comenzaba a reírse, pero trataba de controlarse. Luego, le dio un beso a Luna, y regresaron a sentarse.

— Luna dice que charlaron mucho en el tocador chicas, ¿seguro que están bien? — preguntó el sabueso.

— Por supuesto que sí — dijo Ginny —, ¿por qué lo dudas? Solo hablamos cosas… de chicas.

—No, no, no lo dudo — dijo Rocky sonriendo —, y menos si tú lo dices Ginny.

Luna le dijo a Rocky lo que les había contado a las chicas en el baño, por eso sabía que Ginny mentía. Además, podía leerlo en la cara de Hermione. Aprovechando un momento de distracción, les dijo a los chicos en voz baja que seguiría contándoles después.

— Aunque, a decir verdad — les dijo —, no creo que haga mucha falta, gracias a esa visita al baño.

— ¿Y eso qué significa? — preguntó Ron.

— Todo a su tiempo amigo — contestó Rocky en tono misterioso —. Todo depende de qué tan curiosa sea tu esposa.

Ron puso cara de incredulidad, mientras Harry sonreía mirando a su propia esposa. Había entendido el mensaje, y sabía lo que significaban las miradas que Ginny le dedicaba en ese momento.

— Bueno amigos — dijo Rocky —, creo que ya va siendo hora de retirarnos. Le agradecemos muchísimo a tu familia y a ti también Ron, el habernos prestado su casa y su tiempo para celebrar un día feliz para Luna y para mí.

— ¿Pero por qué se van? — dijo el pelirrojo levantándose —. Nadie los está sacando Rocky, quisiera que se quedaran un poco más. Además, No han terminado la historia, ¿no es cierto?

— Je, je. Bueno, ya no hay mucho qué contar — dijo el sabueso —. A menos que quieran escuchar cómo fue que llegamos al altar, pero eso ya lo saben de sobra.

— No todo amor — dijo Luna interviniendo —. Hay algo que ignoran.

— ¿De veras? ¿Qué cosa?

— Pues que yo ya estaba embarazada de los gemelos el día de nuestra boda.

A las chicas se les olvidó el estupor de hace un rato, y todos se quedaron mirando a Luna.

— B-bueno Luna, e-es q-que… — dijo Rocky, repentinamente nervioso y ruborizado —, e-es que eso si me apena contarlo…

— Ay amor, vamos — le dijo su rubia esposa —, no debes avergonzarte. Es muy natural que una mujer seduzca al hombre que ama de vez en cuando.

— Tal vez sí, Luna, pero yo… yo… bueno, ese día me sorprendiste.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! Para que veas que yo también tengo mis sorpresas.

— Y por eso te amo, con todo mi corazón.

— Hey Luna — dijo Harry, poniéndose curioso —, ¿de verdad sedujiste a Rocky? Si mal no recuerdo, estabas renuente a que te tocara.

— Pues sí, es verdad — dijo Luna acurrucándose en brazos de su esposo —, y fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho en toda mi vida. Desde entonces, el amor nunca me ha faltado, y deseo que siga así para siempre…

_ADELANTE, JUNTOS_

Después de aquella tarde de charla y recuerdos de la aventura en Nueva York, me pasé varias tardes recordando todas las sensaciones maravillosas que Rocky me hizo sentir en la carne, en la sangre, en el alma, en el corazón… Ya hacía una semana que los hermanos de Rocky y Goyle habían partido a su hogar en América, y Rocky seguía viviendo en Hogsmeade. Le había pedido permiso a mi padre para visitarme de vez en cuando, y en su última visita nos dijo que iría a Nueva York a arreglar su retiro de las fuerzas policiacas de allá, pues quería volver pronto a Inglaterra, e iniciar un proyecto que le permitiera tener ingresos para poder estar juntos.

En una de esas tardes fue que pensé en cuánto amaba a Rocky, en todos sus esfuerzos por estar conmigo, en protegerme, en probarme que nuestro amor tiene tanta fuerza; que hasta hacer el amor cambia de significado y se vuelve mágico, intangible, inimaginable… Por todo esto, tomé la decisión más importante de mi vida, y se la dije a mi padre, sin rodeos.

— Ay hija mía — me dijo papá cuando terminé de hablar —. Sí que es una decisión difícil, tanto para ti como para mí. Un padre siempre quiere lo mejor para sus hijos, y te confieso que personalmente creía que ese chico Robert, o Rocky, o como te guste decirle; yo creía que ese chico pues, como decirlo… Vaya, que no era el adecuado para ti. Pero bueno, ahora que he hablado con él, y que me ha contado algunas cosas…

En este punto, me dieron escalofríos. Pensé que sabría todo lo que ocurrió en Nueva York, pero afortunadamente no era así. Rocky había tenido el acierto de decirle que solamente había sido asaltada, y que estaba muy afectada, por eso por lo que los médicos de la policía recomendaban que no me dijeran nada que me recordase el incidente. Bien por ti amor.

— Papá — le dije —, sé que ha sido difícil para ambos, y no creas que no he tenido mis momentos difíciles, yo también he vivido cosas… cosas que me han enseñado que la vida puede ser dura. Pero también he tenido momentos muy dulces y dichosos, y he visto que tienen algo en común: En todos ellos ha estado Rocky a mi lado, siempre. Y no le ha importado lo difícil de la situación, ni la distancia que nos separara. Él siempre ha encontrado la forma de hacerme feliz. Y yo quiero hacer lo mismo papá, yo también quiero hacerlo feliz, porque ahora estoy segura de que es el hombre ideal para mí. Papá, quiero ser la esposa de Rocky, el muggle sabueso.

Mi padre me miró, y estuvo pensativo por largo rato. Al fin, le escuché lo que deseaba que dijera desde hace tiempo, me dijo que estaba de acuerdo, y que se lo comunicaría a Rocky en cuanto volviera de su viaje. Entonces fue que se me ocurrió una idea, y me apresuré a decirle a papá que yo me ocuparía de averiguar la fecha de su regreso, para que Rocky pidiera mi mano formalmente, y que ese día invitaría a mis mejores amigos para celebrar.

Yo estaba feliz, verdaderamente feliz. Y comencé a hacer planes, y me comuniqué con todos ustedes, para darles la noticia antes que a nadie. Y Harry me dio los números telefónicos de los hermanos Dawson, esa misma noche los llamé, y se pusieron contentísimos, sobre todo Donna; quien quería viajar de inmediato para abrazarme, y escuché cómo le decía a Goyle que volaran de inmediato a Inglaterra, y cómo se esforzaba su novio por convencerla de que los vuelos transatlánticos en escoba estaban prohibidos por el Ministerio de Magia desde mucho tiempo atrás. Yo me reí mucho, y finalmente me prometieron avisarme en cuanto Rocky viniera de regreso, para que todo fuera una sorpresa.

Lo que ninguno sabía, era lo que realmente estaba preparando para Rocky. Dos días después fui a la casa de Rocky en Hogsmeade, afortunadamente yo aún conservaba una llave de ahí que Rocky me había dado, así podría adornar y prepararlo todo para darle la mejor de las sorpresas a mi amor. Pero entonces, la sorprendida fui yo, pues mientras estaba revisando cómo acomodar los muebles para la fiesta y colocando algunos adornos que aparecí para dejarlos ya puestos; escuché un ruido familiar, alguien estaba abriendo la puerta con la llave. Apenas si me dio tiempo de subir a esconderme al segundo piso, y entré a la habitación de Rocky. Desde arriba escuché pasos, que sonaron muy familiares, era Rocky que regresaba antes de su viaje. Lo escuché dejando las llaves en una mesita junto a la puerta, y entonces guardó silencio. No sé bien si fue porque olió mi magia, o porque descubrió los adornos que estaba poniendo abajo, que comenzó a buscar algo por todas partes, para finalmente subir la escalera.

Mientras, yo estaba en su cuarto, y escuchaba sus movimientos a través de la puerta cerrada. Al escuchar que subía, estuve a punto de desaparecerme, pero se me ocurrió algo mejor. Algo loco y que tal vez fuera muy atrevido, pero que algún día debía de pasar. Me metí al armario y me puse uno de los abrigos de Rocky, y esperé dentro con mi varita en la mano. Y tal como esperaba, Rocky no tardó mucho en descubrirme.

— ¿Luna? — me dijo sorprendido —. Pensé que el olfato me estaba engañando, pero el letrero enorme de abajo que dice "Bienvenido Rocky" con tu letra y el verte aquí me convenció de que no estaba equivocado. ¿Qué haces acá arriba, metida en el armario?

Yo salí despacio, sonriente, y me quedé mirándolo absorta. Estaba guapísimo, y se veía tan varonil con la barba sin afeitar… No me pude contener más, y acercándome a él le hablé despacio, cara a cara.

— Hola Rocky. Verás, vine… vine por ti.

— ¿Por mí?

— Sí. Por tí.

— ¿Pero, cómo sabías que vendría hoy? No se lo dije ni a mis hermanos, porque yo quería darte una sorp…

— Rocky, cállate por favor.

— ¿Eh? No entiendo.

— Rocky, por favor… tócame.

— ¿C-cómo dijiste?

— Tócame, amor… tócame…

No dije más, y agité mi varita. Mis ropas desaparecieron bajo el abrigo de Rocky, me desaté el cinturón que lo sujetaba y cayó a mis pies. Y ahí estaba, desnuda ante el hombre que amo, lista para todo… Y créanme amigos, lo que pasó fue mejor que todo lo que había vivido con él antes…

Rocky no dijo más nada, y se acercó a mí despacio, como si fuera un sueño hecho realidad. Me tomó por la cintura y me levantó con suavidad, mientras que sus ojos se volvían plateados. Me sentó en la cama, y se arrodilló ante mí.

— Luna — me dijo —, quiero ser tuyo… y seguir adelante, contigo…

Y luego, con sus manos y sus labios, comenzó a llenarme de besos y caricias inimaginables, y yo empecé a recordar cada palabra que me dijo cuando me hizo el amor sin tocarme… y deseaba que cada una de esas palabras se hiciera realidad en ese momento… Luego, se desnudó lentamente frente a mí, y pude ver todas las cicatrices que le habían dejado las luchas contra los mortífagos. Y comprendí que cuando decía que me protegería, que nos protegería a todos era verdad, y entendí todos los sacrificios que hizo por lograrlo…Y entonces, se recostó en la cama, a mi lado, y lo hicimos… Lo hicimos muchas veces, ya no recuerdo bien cuantas fueron, solo sé que cada una fue maravillosa…

No me di cuenta del tiempo, hasta que despertamos al otro día, cansados pero felices. Estábamos seguros de que nada nos volvería a separar. Nunca más.

— ¿Amor? — me dijo Rocky desperezándose — ¿Estás despierta? Oye, creo que tu padre se va a preocupar por ti.

— ¡Ajummm! No, no te preocupes cariño — le dije para tranquilizarlo —. Papá sabe perfectamente a lo que yo venía aquí.

— ¿En serio? Pero si ni siquiera tú sabías que yo iba a llegar ayer.

— Ay, es cierto. Bueno, él sabe que estoy aquí, y puedo decirle que tardé un poco más de lo que esperaba porque… porque… eh…pues porque estuve contigo, qué diablos.

Rocky se sorprendió de oírme hablar así. Pero lejos de enojarse, sonrió.

— Me tienes sorprendido Luna. Hasta pareces otra persona, pero de todas formas, te amo.

Nos dimos un beso, y luego entramos juntos a bañarnos. Fue maravilloso compartir la ducha con el hombre de mi vida, y creo que él sintió lo mismo, pues no dejábamos de acariciarnos, y no queríamos que ese momento mágico terminara. Al salir de la ducha, hice aparecer mi ropa mientras él se vestía, entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta. Rocky se asomó por la ventana de la alcoba, y me dijo de quién se trataba.

— No vas a creerlo, son los chicos los que están llamando.

— Ah, pues hay que hacerlos pasar.

— Pero Luna, cómo les digo que tú y yo…

Miré a Rocky significativamente, y me entendió a la perfección. Era momento de decirle al mundo que nos amamos y que estaríamos juntos por siempre. Terminó de vestirse rápidamente y bajó, y mientras los atendía abajo sonó el teléfono celular de Rocky, que estaba entre su ropa en el piso, y lo contesté. Era Donna, que llamaba para ver si Rocky estaba en casa, pues al pedir razón de él en su antiguo trabajo, le dijeron que había partido hacía poco a Inglaterra. Ella y sus hermanos llamaban desde el aeropuerto, y estaban por abordar un avión para Europa, para alcanzar a Rocky y que no fuera a estropearse la sorpresa que le preparaba.

— No te preocupes amiga — le dije satisfecha —. La sorpresa fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Nunca la olvidaremos.

Donna guardó silencio, y cuando comprendió de lo que hablaba, soltó una carcajada, y me dijo que volarían de inmediato a la casa de Rocky, pues ellos también tenían sorpresas para nosotros. Colgué el teléfono, terminé de vestirme y bajé a verlos. Fue cuando me sorprendieron con la sorpresa de que ya estaban organizando toda nuestra boda, cosa que sigo agradeciéndoles amigos, ustedes son los mejores.


	14. Capítulo catorce: A Vivir

EL REGRESO DEL MUGGLE SABUESO

Capitulo catorce: A Vivir

Las otras parejas estaban impresionadas. Ginny tenía esa cara de "¿por qué rayos nunca traigo algo con qué escribir?" y Hermione la tenía de "válgame, ¿ésta es mi amiga Luna?"

— Luna, eres increíble — dijo Harry, con gesto de admiración —, se nota que has cambiado, y para bien. El estar con Rocky te ha vuelto una mujer diferente, y qué bueno que ahora sean una pareja completa y feliz. Enhorabuena a ambos.

— Gracias Harry — respondió la rubia —. Y gracias a ti también amor mío. Sin ti mi vida hubiera sido muy simple, sin emoción… sin amor…

— No exageres Luna — dijo el sabueso —. Apuesto a que siendo tan bella hubieras encontrado el amor fácilmente, si no me hubieras conocido.

— No lo creas Rocky — intervino Hermione —. Luna es una chica muy especial, siempre lo ha sido. Lo que yo pienso es que tú mismo también eres especial, y por eso ambos se atrajeron desde el primer momento. Si no, ¿cómo explicas que aquel día en que la viste por vez primera no la atacaste, como hiciste con Ron?

— Es cierto — dijo Ron recordando —, mira todavía están las marcas de tus dedos en mi cuello.

— Ronald, no exageres — dijo la castaña —, esas marcas se te quitaron a los cinco minutos.

— Je, je, solo bromeaba — dijo e pelirrojo descubierto.

— La verdad, no lo sé — dijo el sabueso ruborizándose —. Creo que Luna me ha gustado desde siempre. Cuando la vi, sentí algo dentro de mí que distrajo mis sentidos de sabueso por completo, tal vez por eso no detecté que era bruja al verla. Me quedé prendado de ella, pero cuando me dijo que era bruja, ya no supe qué hacer. Me enfrenté al sabueso que había en mí entonces, y pues, bueno, lo demás ya lo conocen.

— Y yo podría decir lo mismo — comentó Luna —. Ay, cómo recuerdo cuando te vi despertándote. Quería verte mejor, y le dije a Hermione que fuera a buscarlos a la oficina, mientras me quedaba contigo para que no te sintieras solo… Abriste despacio los ojos, y te lastimó un poquito la luz, y cuando me miraste me quedé prendada de tus ojos color miel. Tenías una mirada tan dulce, y te veías extrañamente atractivo…

— Pues qué alegría siento por ambos — apuntó Ginny —. El conocerte nos cambió un poquito a nosotros también Rocky, y pudimos abrir nuestros sentimientos mutuos con libertad. Y gracias a ustedes, ahora somos una gran familia, ¿verdad amigos?

— ¡Claro Ginny! — dijo Luna con alegría —. El haberte rescatado aquel día fue lo mejor que nos ha pasado. Sobre todo a mí…

— Cierto amor — dijo Rocky —. El destino nos tenía reservado el que ese día te conociera. Y lo agradezco mucho. ¿Recuerdas el día de nuestra boda, el susto que nos llevamos?

— Ay sí — dijo Luna —. Y también recuerdo la sorpresa que te dí la noche de bodas, cuando te dije que íbamos a ser padres.

— Sí, es cierto, fue inolvidable. Me sentí tan feliz, que casi me salgo corriendo a gritarlo a los pasillos del hotel.

— ¿En serio ibas a hacer eso? — dijo Ron —Vaya, esta charla va de sorpresa en sorpresa. Ya ni me acordaba del susto aquél.

— Pero Ron — le recordó su esposa al pelirrojo —, si nosotros estábamos allí el día de la boda, también nos asustamos mucho, pero recuerdo que te portaste muy valiente, y querías defenderme de lo que fuera. Fue por eso que después, cuando Luna y Rocky estaban de luna de miel, acepté casarme contigo cuando me lo propusiste al fin.

— Sí Ron — dijo Rocky recordando —, recuerdo que Luna y yo estábamos en el altar, ustedes se sentaron del lado de Luna, y mis hermanos de mi lado junto con sus parejas, pero Goyle y Donna no aparecían por ningún lado, y eran padrinos de anillos por insistencia de ella. Me estaba poniendo nervioso, pero ya era tarde y la ceremonia debía comenzar. Dean se acercó antes de empezar, y me dijo que Donna le envió un mensaje por su teléfono celular, diciéndole que iba a tardarse un poco, pues la magia de transportación de los polvos flu no funcionaba con ella, así que debía volar en escoba con Goyle para llegar, pero que Goyle haría aparecer los anillos en el momento adecuado.

— Sí, es verdad — dijo Luna —. Y luego, cuando llegó el momento de los anillos, dos personajes embozados en túnicas negras aparecieron en el jardín de la Madriguera, donde nos estábamos casando. Y gritaron "¡ÉSA PAREJA NO PUEDE CASARSE, NO VAMOS A PERMITIRLO!", y todo el mundo se puso en guardia. Yo saqué mi varita, y tú amor te pusiste en guardia frente a mí para defenderme, y tus hermanos hicieron lo mismo con sus parejas, y sus ojos estaban plateados, pero quien me sorprendió fue Ron, porque fue el primero que enfrentó a los extraños, ¿lo recuerdas Ron?

— Tan claro como el agua — dijo el pelirrojo —, me acuerdo que me puse frente a Hermione, le dije que se mantuviera a raya y luego salí al pasillo, encarando a los extraños. Sus túnicas me recordaban las de los mortífagos, así que tuve la varita lista para cualquier cosa. Los sujetos me miraban desde sus capuchas, y tenían las manos metidas en las mangas. Les dije algo así como "¿QUÉ QUIEREN AQUÍ? ES MEJOR QUE SE VAYAN Y NOS DEJEN EN PAZ". El más alto se rió, y luego dijo "¿QUIEREN SABER POR QUÉ NO PUEDEN CASARSE?", y nos miramos unos a otros con duda, pero nadie dijo nada. Entonces el extraño dijo "¡PUES PORQUE LES FALTA ESTOOO!" y sacó algo de su manga, arrojándoselo directamente a Rocky. Éste saltó ágilmente, atrapando el objeto en el aire y cayendo en medio del pasillo ante la expectación de todos, entonces, el otro extraño sacó las manos de sus mangas, y vimos que traía una cámara en la mano, y accionándola dijo con voz familiar "¡AHORA DIGAN QUESOOO!", y todos volteamos, y nos deslumbró el flash.

— A mí no tanto — dijo Harry —. Como uso gafas, estoy acostumbrado a esquivar la luz fuerte, y yo si pude ver el momento en que los extraños se descubrieron la cabeza, entre un ataque de carcajadas. Eran ni más ni menos que Donna, quien había arrojado el objeto; y Goyle, quien había tomado la foto. Después del flash, Rocky se fijó en lo que le había arrojado su hermana, era el estuche de los anillos de bodas, dos argollas maravillosamente labradas en oro y plata, la de él tenía la silueta de un sabueso, y la de ella una media luna. Y ya con ellas continuó la ceremonia normalmente. Caray, de verdad Donna tiene muy buen gusto, esas argollas eran hermosas.

— Lo son amigo — dijo Rocky, mostrando su mano y la de Luna — aún las llevamos, desde ese día no se separan de nosotros. Yo recuerdo que me molesté mucho con Donna, y no fue sino hasta que regresamos de la luna de miel que le volví a dirigir la palabra. Estaba muy triste y ya no sabía qué hacer para contentarme. Mira que bromear así el día de nuestra boda… sólo la perdoné por la noticia que Goyle nos dio un poco antes, de que tenía planeado pedirle matrimonio en cuanto nos volviéramos a ver. Y fue cuando se me ocurrió la forma en que me desquité, y al fin aprendió la lección.

— Es cierto amor — dijo Luna —, pero también es cierto que te contentaste, o por lo menos se te olvidó el enfado cuando te dí tu "regalo" la noche de bodas, ¿recuerdas? Estuviste molesto durante todo el viaje a Hawaii, y no se te quitaba el mal humor con nada. Hasta que, por la noche; te dije, "Amor, te traje un regalo" y tu sonreíste, y hasta cerraste los ojos, y yo me reí y te dije "No amor, solo te voy a enseñar el paquete, no vas a poder ver el contenido todavía". Entonces abriste los ojos extrañadísimo, y me viste con cara de expectación, y te pedí que me ayudaras a quitarme el vestido, y cuando lo hiciste te mostré dos listones que llevaba atados con lindos moños a la cintura, de manera que los moños quedaban sobre mi vientre. Uno era azul y el otro rosa, ¿lo recuerdas?

— Por supuesto que sí. Al principio, creí que iba a ser un juego íntimo nuevo, pero luego me di cuenta de que era el mejor de los regalos; ¡íbamos a ser padres! Y yo te dije "esto es el mejor regalo amor, vamos a recibir a nuestro bebé con…" y me interrumpiste, y dijiste "nuestros bebés", y casi me desmayo de la impresión. ¡Iban a ser gemelos, un varoncito y una linda nena!

— Si, yo también me sorprendí. Había tenido algunas molestias y síntomas, pero como no quería ilusionarme y luego decepcionarme, le pedí a Ginny y Hermione que me recomendaran qué hacer.

— Ay, qué recuerdos — comentó la castaña —. Ese día, después de alegrarnos mucho y de llorar contigo de emoción, te aconsejamos que te hicieras exámenes con un doctor muggle, solo para asegurarnos de tu salud, pero como querías saber el sexo del bebé pronto, Ginny te recomendó con un sanador pediatra en San Mungo. Y él te sacó de dudas. Luego nos rogaste que nos calláramos la boca, para sorprender a Rocky con la noticia. Ah… cómo me hubiera gustado verlos a ambos cuando se lo dijiste.

— A mí también — apuntó Ginny —. Debió ser un cuadro maravilloso.

— Pues… ni tanto — dijo Rocky entre risitas —, o al menos no lo fue para el gerente del hotel. Mira que subir a ver el escándalo que armé, y encontrarme enredado en una toalla en el pasillo, dando brincos…

Ninguno pudo contener la risa. A Rocky se le volvieron a subir los colores a la cara, tan solo de acordarse.

— Ay amor — dijo Luna —, si hubiera sabido que eras capaz de hacer esos desplantes, mejor te lo hubiera dicho en la fiesta de la boda. Me costó trabajo encontrar las batas para poder salir a buscarte y explicarle al gerente lo que te pasaba. Lo bueno fue que comprendió, y hasta nos regaló un par de noches más.

— Sí — contestó Rocky —, fue suficiente para planear mi venganza contra Donna. No se me va a olvidar lo furiosa que estaba, hasta que le dije que así nos había hecho sentir a ti y a mí en nuestra boda con su bromita. Entonces entendió que se le pasó la mano, y prometió no sobrepasarse nunca más, y hasta ahora lo ha cumplido.

— Yo creo más bien que fue a ti al que se le pasó la mano amigo — le dijo Harry al sabueso —. Mira que negarte a asistir a su pedida de mano luego de que te insistió tanto. Ese día estaba realmente triste, y arrepentida de corazón de lo que les había hecho. Nos suplicaba que intercediéramos por ella contigo, para convencerte de que, aunque no la perdonaras, por lo menos la acompañaras en ese momento. De verdad no sé cómo no se me fue encima cuando me transformé en ti para sustituirte, y la poción multijugos se terminó antes de tiempo.

— Bueno — dijo Rocky —, no creo que hubiera pasado nada malo, al fin y al cabo yo sí estaba ahí, eso sí, bien escondido.

— Sí — dijo Ron —, y qué buena idea la tuya de descolgarte por la chimenea, nadie se lo esperaba. Hasta que asomaste la cabeza al escuchar que Donna había descubierto a Harry, y gritaste "¡SONRÍE DONNA!" y le sacaste una foto, fue cuando ella pasó de la furia a la alegría y luego al llanto, pues realmente pensó que nunca la ibas a perdonar.

— Amigos, conozco muy bien a mis hermanos — reflexionó Rocky —, Donna puede ser muy dura por fuera, pero tiene corazón de caramelo. Además, a ti te aprecia mucho Harry, por haber tomado el riesgo de llevarme a Hogwarts para salvarme, así que no creo que te hubiera tocado. Lo que aún no me explico es el porqué quiere tanto a Ginny y Hermione…

— Nosotras tampoco — dijeron las aludidas —, pero nos alegramos de que así sea.

La noche avanzaba, y la charla de los amigos continuaba amena y llena de sorpresas. Hasta que un bostezo de Hermione los conminó a retirarse.

— Bueno chicos — dijo Ron —, es muy divertido estar con todos ustedes, pero me temo que mi adorada esposa está agotada. Debo llevarla a descansar, quiero que ella y nuestro bebé estén bien.

— Claro Ron, así debe ser — le dijo Harry palmeando su espalda —. Dile a tus padres que gracias por su amabilidad, y nos vemos después amigo.

Todos le agradecieron a Ron sus atenciones, mas Rocky, al pasar junto a él cargando a Ray; le habló en voz baja.

— Eh, Ron — le dijo al pelirrojo —, ya sé que prefieren no saberlo, pero mejor te lo digo ahora que tienes tiempo. Prepara dos cunas azules amigo, no lo olvides.

Ron se quedó confundido por el comentario, pero cuando cerró la puerta de su casa, entendió lo que el sabueso le quiso decir, y poniendo cara de alegría, se desmayó con una sonrisa.

_VIVO SOLO POR TÍ_

Algún tiempo después, los Weasley se deshacían cuidando a sus hijos. Ron no le dijo a Hermione que tendrían gemelos, pues sabía que la preocupación no la dejaría en paz y hasta podría enfermarse. Esperó a que fuera el médico quien se lo dijera, pero ella siempre estuvo renuente a eso, pues quería que fuera sorpresa. Y vaya que lo fue para ella, pero afortunadamente, y gracias a los amorosos cuidados de su pelirrojo esposo, a Hermione no le costó trabajo dar a luz a ese par tan hermoso de castaños de ojos azules, que ahora hacían infinidad de travesuras, y eran el dolor de cabeza de su hermana mayor, Helm. Eran vacaciones escolares, y por ello agradecieron infinitamente a Rocky y su familia el que les hubiera mandado la atenta invitación que ahora leían. Mientras lo hacían, sonó el teléfono.

— ¿Diga? — dijo Hermione —. Oh, vaya qué sorpresa Harry… Sí, también nos llegó la invitación, aunque la verdad no sé si aceptar… No, no, no es que sea aguafiestas… Ay ya hablas como Ron… ¿Qué Ginny quiere ir? Oye, pero en su estado… ¿Eh?... Bueno… Bueno, está bien, lo hablaré con Ron y te llamo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?... OK, Ciao.

— ¿Qué dice Harry linda? — preguntó Ron, mientras trataba de desbaratar una trifulca entre gemelos y preadolescente.

— Dice que Rocky y Luna los invitaron también, y que él ya le confirmó a Rocky que irán, a pesar del estado de Ginny. Rocky les aseguró que no hay ningún problema, y que viajaríamos de forma segura. Pero, no lo sé…

Finalmente, y luego de que sus hijos se enteraron del contenido de la invitación uniéndose a su padre en las súplicas para que accediera su madre y esposa respectivamente, Hermione consintió en aceptar la invitación de los Dawson, para ir a pasar una semana en su casa de playa. Se prepararon con todo, y al llamar Ron a Rocky para confirmarle y enterarse de dónde se verían, el pelirrojo se quedó más confuso que nunca.

— Amor — le dijo a Hermione —, no vas a creer esto. Rocky no nos citó ni en el aeropuerto, ni en ninguna terminal de transportes foráneos. Dice que vayamos a su casa, y que no hay prisa, que tomemos nuestro tiempo.

— ¿Cómo? — dijo la castaña —. Pero si ya está anocheciendo. No entiendo nada.

— Bueno — contestó su esposo —, ya sabes. Se trata de Rocky y Luna, recuérdalo. Ellos siempre han estado llenos de sorpresas.

Y así, todos se reunieron en la casa del sabueso, en aquel suburbio de Liverpool. Ahora era Ginny quien caminaba despacio, pues gracias a los consejos de "seducción" de Luna, ahora estaba esperando un bebé. Realmente les había servido lo que Luna les contó aquella noche en el tocador, pues su vida íntima, al igual que la de Ron y Hermione, se había vuelto más intensa, sin importar ya su edad. Se llevaron una agradable sorpresa, al ver que Alanna, la sobrina de Rocky y Luna salía a recibirlos de la mano de su esposo.

— ¡Hola a todos, bienvenidos! — dijo la chica franqueando el paso —. Qué bueno que se decidieron a venir. Pasen, mis tíos están en el recibidor, terminando de planear todo.

Al llegar al recibidor, fueron gratamente sorprendidos por quienes estaban allí. Se habían reunido Jean y Dean junto con sus parejas; la novia de Dean era una linda muggle normal, y el novio de Jean era un joven y gallardo sabueso como ella. Más allá se encontraban Donna y Goyle, discutiendo sobre la mejor playa para surfear y las técnicas que debían utilizar, y finalmente los hijos de Rocky se paseaban entre todos, llevando y trayendo vasos servidos con cerveza de mantequilla. Pero de los anfitriones, no había ninguna señal aún. Los Weasley notaron entonces a un personaje que estaba de más en la reunión familiar. Ayudando a los chicos, estaba una jovencita rubia de ojos azules, de cabello largo y liso, de bonitas facciones y de expresión seria, se veía más o menos de una edad entre la de Helm y James, y apoyaba a los demás en lo que se ofreciera, pero siempre en silencio. Cuando se acercó a ellos para ofrecerles de beber, Hermione notó algo en ella muy familiar, que confirmaron ambos cuando se presentó.

— Buenas tardes — dijo la chica inclinando la cabeza educadamente —, me llamo Madison Malfoy, ¿gustan algo de tomar?

Los Weasley se miraron estupefactos. ¿Era posible lo que estaban viendo y oyendo, será hija de Draco Malfoy? ¿Y qué estaba haciendo allí? Iban a comenzar a bombardear a la chica con preguntas, cuando escucharon a sus anfitriones detrás de ellos.

— ¡Hola chicos! — dijo Luna, abrazándolos por la espalda — ¡Qué bueno que ya están aquí! Veo que ya conocieron a Maddy, ¿no es un encanto de chica? Y se parece tanto a sus padres…

— Eh, sí claro — dijo Ron, aún sin salir de su sorpresa —, sí se parece, pero, ¿cómo es que…?

— Yo les explico — dijo Rocky acercándose a saludar —, Antes que nada saludos amigos. Esta pequeña es, en efecto la primogénita de Draco Malfoy, pero desafortunadamente él y su esposa Diana tuvieron que hacer una diligencia, por eso no están aquí, pero Draco me dijo que nos alcanzará pronto en nuestro destino.

— Bueno, eso es genial — dijo Hermione —, pero Madison…

— Ah, Maddy está con nosotros porque Draco nos pidió que nos adelantáramos con ella, así podría conocer a los chicos mejor y entrar en confianza más rápido — dijo Rocky, agregando en voz baja —. Ella es un poco introvertida, tiene mucho del carácter de su padre. Pero ya en confianza, es una damita muy bien educada.

Cuando la chica se fue, Rocky les explicó que Draco trabajaba desde hacía tiempo para él, formando parte nada menos que de una brigada de rescate de personas secuestradas o desaparecidas. Resultó que, por azares del destino, Draco estaba sin trabajo, y Goyle lo encontró un día mientras trabajaba aún como administrador del café. Lo presentó con Donna, y le explicó su problema. Acababa de casarse y su esposa esperaba ya un bebé, pero las cosas no le salieron bien en un negocio que intentó emprender y perdió mucho de lo que tenía, y con lo que le quedó viajó a América en busca de mejor fortuna.

Donna lo escuchó con atención, sin decirle que era hermana de Rocky ni que lo conocía gracias a él. Le ofreció trabajo como mesero para probarlo, y cuán desesperado estaría que aceptó empezar de inmediato. Entonces, Donna llamó a Rocky para contárselo todo, y le contestó que iría a hablar con él. Por entonces estaba formando una agencia de detectives especializada en personas desaparecidas, tanto muggles como magos, y le ofreció el empleo como parte del equipo de búsqueda, bajo su mando. Y lo aceptó finalmente, ahora le va muy bien, ya es jefe de su propia brigada, y aunque sigue bajo las órdenes del sabueso, se habían vuelto buenos amigos. Él había cambiado para bien igual que Goyle, y su hija se había vuelto muy amistosa con los hijos de Rocky y Luna.

Los amigos escucharon azorados la explicación, y se sintieron aliviados de que Draco hubiera salido adelante por su propio esfuerzo. Lo que más les sorprendió fue el hecho de que Diana, la esposa de Draco; no fuera bruja sino una squib, aunque su hija sí era bruja, y al parecer había socializado muy bien con los chicos.

— Bueno — comenzó a decir Rocky a todos, consultando su reloj —, y ahora, sin más preámbulo, como veo que ya estamos todos aquí, me parece que podemos partir a nuestro destino, ¡las playas de Hawaii!

Un grito de entusiasmo salió de todas las gargantas, hasta de la muy seria de Madison. Entonces Harry se acercó a Rocky para decirle que iba a bajar las maletas, pues pensaba que viajarían por polvos flu.

— ¿Eh? ¡Nooo Harry, no las traigas! — dijo Luna a su amigo, al escuchar lo que iba a hacer —. Mira, Ginny no puede viajar tan bruscamente, y queremos que todos lleguemos a un lugar cómodo si tener que volar, conducir o desaparecernos. Por eso embrujé la cochera, para que cupieran todos los vehículos de una sola vez.

— Sí, lo notamos — contestó el moreno —, pudimos ver que la camioneta de Jean trae remolcando dos motos acuáticas, y está el auto de Donna también.

— Claro — dijo Rocky —, y Luna y yo ya arreglamos todo para este viaje. Solo necesitan traer a la mano sus pasaportes mágicos y los de sus hijos.

— Y entonces — preguntó Ron — ¿Nos pueden decir cómo vamos a viajar? Ya me tienen en ascuas.

— Bueno — dijo Luna —, lo que pasa es que Rocky y yo nos hemos hecho "inventores", por pasatiempo. Y nuestro mejor invento fue un nuevo hechizo traslador, que supera todas las formas de transportación mágica hasta ahora. Ya tenemos la patente, y probablemente lo comercialicemos, pero mejor se los mostramos, ¿listo amor?

— Listo y puesto — dijo el sabueso, y franqueó el paso a su rubia esposa. Luna se acercó a la puerta, y tomando el picaporte invocó.

— La casa de playa de los Dawson, en Hawaii — dijo en voz alta, y movió el picaporte con la mano, recorriéndolo a todo lo ancho de la puerta. Éste cambió de lugar, logrando que la puerta se abriera del lado contrario al que se abría. Luego se dirigió a todos.

— Listo. Vamos a divertirnos — dijo Luna alegremente. Todos estaban callados, y de pronto, su atención se dirigió a las ventanas, que de repente se iluminaron por luz de sol, y comenzaron a escucharse los sonidos del mar. En eso, alguien llamó a la puerta.

— ¡Aloha, bienvenida familia Dawson y amigos! — dijo un hombre regordete, con aspecto de isleño — Nuestra isla les da la mejor de las bienvenidas señor Dawson.

— Gracias Mahou — le dijo Rocky —, espero que trates también muy bien a mis invitados.

— Claro que sí señor — contestó el hombre con una sonrisa —. Los amigos de los Dawson son nuestros amigos también. Permítanme presentarme, soy el señor Mahou, representante de Migraciones Mágicas del Ministerio de Magia Americano. Y estoy aquí para recibirles, checar que todo esté en orden y desearles una feliz estancia. Gracias por venir, y ya lo sabe señor Dawson, lo que necesite sólo pídalo.

— Bueno — dijo el sabueso pensando — tal vez alguien de la gente del agua que quiera enseñarnos algo de surf…

— ¡De inmediato señor! — dijo el hombrecito saliendo —. Lo pondré en contacto con el mejor. ¡Y buenos días a todos, aloha!

Cuando el hombrecillo salió, Rocky dejó la puerta abierta, para que todos salieran a ver el espectáculo. Estaba amaneciendo, y estaban muy cerca de la playa, viendo el océano de frente, con un oleaje magnífico y un clima agradable, que invitaba a nadar. Los Weasley y los Potterse se percataron de lo que había ocurrido, Como si fuera un traslador gigantesco, toda la casa se había transportado hasta la playa, sin que ellos sintieran nada en absoluto, a diferencia de los tirones que sufrían cuando tocaban un traslador. Rocky y Luna habían encontrado la forma de combinar un hechizo traslador con la magia de los polvos flu. Salieron a la playa, y notaron que la fachada de la casa estaba un poco cambiada.

— Bueno, eso es porque sólo se transporta el interior — explicó Luna —. Esta casa ya estaba aquí, Rocky la compró hace tiempo, y la dejamos adecuadamente vacía para que nuestra casa pudiera aparecer dentro. También tenemos una en las montañas, y por supuesto, la casita de Rocky en Hogsmeade.

— Y yo — dijo Rocky acercándose —, les agradezco a mis hermanos el que, como regalo de bodas, nos cedieran su parte de los derechos de esta casa, que era de mi padre. Aquí hemos formado nuestra familia, y aquí quiero hacerme viejo contigo Luna adorada.

Todos sonrieron, y cada pareja se besó con ternura. Luego, los jóvenes y los chicos se cambiaron de ropa, quienes eran magos y brujas ayudaron a los demás, y las ropas de todos pronto se convirtieron en trajes de baño y toallas, y salieron corriendo a disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones. Como lo prometió, Draco y su esposa llegaron un poco más tarde, y se unieron a la diversión, ante la alegría de Rocky y Luna, quienes con su amor y entrega incondicional, fueron capaces de llegar a ser felices. Y bueno, hubo muchas más aventuras de este gran grupo de amigos, pero eso ya son otras historias…

FIN


	15. Capítulo quince: Epílogo

EL REGRESO DEL MUGGLE SABUESO

Capitulo quince: Epílogo

5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ¡ACCIÓN!

¿Hola, hola? ¡Hola a todos, les habla su amiga Luna! Ojalá que les hayan gustado nuestras aventuras, a nosotros nos dio mucho gusto compartirlas con ustedes, nuestros fans de FanFiction, y nos ha hecho felices el que nos hayan seguido en dos historias,m y nos dará mucho más si continúan leyendo sobre nosotros.

En lo personal, quiero agradecerle primeramente a J. K. Rowling, por haberme creado a mí y a mis amigos de Hogwarts, y haber creado también todo nuestro universo mágico, en el que nos hizo vivir y acompañarlos hasta hacernos amigos de todos ustedes. Y también agradezco a Zorry2000, uno de nuestros fans más especiales, quien imaginó a Rocky, el amor de mi vida, y me convirtió en el personaje más feliz del mundo. Cierto es que me hizo sufrir un poco, pero el amor de Rocky lo vale. Ahora mismo está grabando esto con la cámara de Donna, espero que ella no se enoje, por lo que le pido a Zorry2000 que, si está viendo esto, que no la deje enojarse, y que la haga tan feliz con Goyle como yo lo soy con Rocky.

También agradezco a otros autores de FanFiction, pues sé que Zorry2000 ocupó los nombres de algunos de sus personajes, para darle más vida a nuestras aventuras, y me ha pedido que les diga que lo hizo sin dolo, ni afán de molestar a nadie, sino simplemente, enmarcar mejor este nuevo universo al cual nuestros fans nos han invitado a formar con ellos. Gracias a todos.

Y finalmente gracias a ustedes lectores, que nos han seguido y esperamos continúen siguiéndonos en todas nuestras vivencias, en nuestras aventuras, en nuestro amor inquebrantable que comenzó un día en el lago de Hogwarts. Me permito recordarles que todos los personajes y lugares creados por J. K. Rowling le pertenecen a ella, y se mencionan en nuestros fics sin afán de lucro, con una gran admiración hacia su creadora. Gracias por permitirle a nuestros fans jugar un poco con nosotros, tus queridos personajes.

Y bueno, pues a ver, ¿quiénes quieren más aventuras de nosotros? ¿O no quieren saber nada de la boda de Draco, o de la de Goyle con Donna, o lo que pasará con los chicos? Se aceptan sugerencias ¿eh? Háganselas saber a nuestro amigo Zorry2000, para que su imaginación siga trabajando. ¡Hasta pronto, nos veremos!

¡Y COOORTE!


End file.
